Gerion sin miedo
by Mina Mascabado
Summary: El heredero de Lady Sansa de la Casa Stark y Lord Tyrion de la Casa Lannister descubre que el Poniente guarda más secretos de los que creía. En su camino, puede que encuentre una princesa o tal vez un tesoro. Basado en "Juan sin miedo" de los hermanos Grimm.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** NADA, absolutamente. Nada es mío. Todo es de George R.R. Martin, aunque se tarde todos los años que quiera en publicar "Los vientos de invierno". La esperanza muere al último.

Cap. 1

El sol aún no salía en el horizonte de la Roca Casterly cuando los pescadores ya se disponían a echar sus redes en las costas. Los habitantes de la fortaleza bostezaban y se disponían a comenzar las labores del día, las cocinas despertaban y las criadas se lavaban y vestían, levantando sus cabellos en las trenzas intrincadas que Lady Sansa Lannister había puesto de moda a su llegada como señora del Castillo.

En lo más profundo de las galerías de la Roca Casterly, Lady Sansa se levantó antes de salir el sol y miro a su esposo, Tyrion que dormitaba junto a ella en los almohadones rellenos de plumas de ganso que tan suaves resultaban, respirando sonoramente con toda quietud; Sansa sonrió. Con cuidado y sutileza deslizó su mano por debajo de la camisa de dormir de su marido y canturreó: "Tyrion, despierta amor mío", pero el enano siempre había dormido a pierna suelta. Tyrion se agitó un poco pero siguió roncando. Sansa optó por acercarse a su oído y cantó alguna de las estrofas que sonaban en las tabernas sobre ellos: "Y el enano felón miró, miró, a la loba y rumió, rumió, rumió. Quién es esta belleza cantó, cantó, el pequeño hombre león… y la loba sin cueva cantó y aulló: ¡Eres tú mi Señor!, canto y aulló, la loba de Lannisport".

Tyrion abrió los ojos con esfuerzos. Después de tantos años, se había aficionado con gran alegría a las atenciones de su esposa, pero aún le sorprendía que fuera ella quien buscara su afecto. Habían pasado más de veinte años y cuatro hijos pero él se seguía maravillando de la presencia de Sansa a su lado.

—Mi Señora…

— "¿Mi Señora?" Tyrion, sigues dormido, estamos en el lecho y las doncellas aún no despiertan, no tenemos que ser tan discretos como cuando viajamos. Ningún guardia, ninguna dama chismosa para espiarnos. ¿Me has extrañado, mi Señor?

Tyrion devolvió sus besos con fervor. Al fin tenía a su esposa para él solo, después de las semanas de viaje para asistir a los festejos de la nueva nieta de Jaime y Brienne, estaban en su fortaleza, la sólida Roca Casterly y planeaba aprovecharlo, estrechó a Sansa y comenzaron a besarse con una sonrisa en los labios… hasta que el espantoso chirrido de la cerradura de la puerta de sus aposentos los interrumpió. Tyrion soltó un bufido de enojo: ¿Acaso un hombre no podía yacer con su esposa en paz? Una doncella entró en la habitación y anunció la llegada de Lord Gerion. Sansa y Tyrion se miraron y sin tener que decirse una palabra entendieron la situación. Gerion regresaba, solo y soltero. Sansa perdió el buen humor y se levantó de un salto. Esa sobrina suya era tan salvaje y cabeza dura como su hermana, seguramente había rechazado a su hijo, su preciado hijo.

— ¡Esto es culpa de Arya!— se quejó Sansa, poniéndose de pie de inmediato y atando una bata de seda dorniense azul claro alrededor de su cintura con furia— Claro, lo entiendo de Gendry, él no tuvo padres que le dieran un buen ejemplo, pero mi hermana y yo tuvimos a los mejores. ¿Cómo se justifica que haya educado una hija tan veleidosa? Primero le da esperanzas a Gerion, lo alienta, le pide que vaya con ella a la capital y aquí lo tienes, de regreso, solo. — Sansa se cepillaba la larga cabellera rojiza con un enojo inimaginable, mientras Tyrion se rascaba el muñón de la nariz, todavía algo somnoliento.

— Puede sonar extraño, viniendo de mí, pero aún no sabemos qué ha pasado. Podrían estar comprometidos, quién sabe, o el decepcionado podría ser él. Escuchemos toda la historia y después te prometo que buscaré todos los improperios escuchados en el Poniente para acusar a tu hermana, aunque sea mi reina. ¿Te parece bien?— pero Sansa no estaba satisfecha y dejó entrar a las doncellas que de inmediato se aprestaron a servir agua para que se lavara y servir un ligero desayuno. Tyrion prefirió volver a dormir. Estaba decepcionado por Gerion, por supuesto, pero estaba seguro de que no sería difícil encontrar una doncella que le sacara de la cabeza a la princesa. Con la excusa de la vieja amistad con Daenerys y el nacimiento de una nieta en común, había mantenido una correspondencia activa con la reina del Este y esperaba encontrar alguna belleza exótica, noble y bella, para curar las heridas de su primogénito. Sansa, por otro lado, se encontraba de un humor espantoso. ¿Cómo no amar a Gerion? Todo Lannisport lo amaba, no, ¡todo el Oeste! No sólo por haber nacido en un día venturoso en el que los mineros descubrieron una veta de oro sin explotar que en muy pocos años trajo prosperidad a todo el pueblo, sino también por su sencillez y su dedicación al bienestar de todos los comunes. "Esto es culpa de Arya", dijo Sansa, y Tyrion concluyó que sus planes de gozar una mañana con su esposa en el lecho se habían ido al cuerno gracias a su obstinada y real cuñada.

—Sansa, querida, esto no es el fin del mundo, al contrario. Si Gerion se llevó una desilusión estará listo para encontrar consuelo en alguna joven más conveniente. Gendry es el rey y lo será mientras su pueblo lo ame tanto como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, también es cierto, pero nunca ha sido muy generoso o extravagante con sus puestos o regalos, tal vez este rechazo sea una bendición disfrazada.

— Claro, eso lo dices tú porque piensas en Daenerys y su séquito.

— No sólo yo, nuestras hijas también. ¿Recuerdas qué difícil fue la negociación de su matrimonio?

— Y mira lo que ha traído, todo el mundo, desde marineros hasta piratas, cuentan que el príncipe Rhaego pasa diez noche con Catelyn por cada noche que pasa con Joanna, y sin embargo fue ella la que le ha dado un hijo y una hija.

— Y un dragón. Recordemos, querida, que para cualquier Targaryen, un dragón es mil veces más valioso que un hijo. Esa pequeña, que es nuestra nieta, ha incubado un dragón bajo su cuna, lo que la establece como una verdadera Targaryen. Daenerys estará feliz.

— Y Cat sufrirá. — Tyrion soltó una carcajada sincera. Conocía bien a todos sus hijos y sabía que Cat no sufriría por darle descendencia a su esposo. Catelyn Lannister se había enamorado del príncipe Rhaego tan pronto como lo vio descender del lomo de Rhaegal en su llegada al poniente, pero nunca se había distinguido por sus ambiciones domésticas. Ser madre era de poca importancia para ella. "¡Qué buena fortuna para los Lannister!", decía el pueblo. Joanna había alumbrado un varón y ahora una niña, a la que llevaba a Lannisport, para conocer sus raíces del poniente.

— No sufrirá, amor mío, Cat dará a luz a sus propios cachorros en algún momento, pero ten en cuenta que ella es la favorita, si creyera en algún dios diría que es su forma de recompensar a Joanna porque su esposo no la ama con tanto ardor como a su hermana.

Sansa no estaba feliz con esa explicación, aunque se dejó convencer por los afectos de su esposo, que siempre sabía cómo aplacar su mal humor. Besó su mano, su antebrazo, el cuello y cuando llegó a sus labios Sansa decidió ceder una vez más a la sabiduría de su Tyrion. Ya se preocuparían después por sus vástagos y sus caprichosos destinos.

Lady Marla Seaworth recibió a su hermano con todo el entusiasmo de una joven que es feliz. Lo abrazó y lo puso al día de todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. A su lado, Lord Steffon permanecía en silencio. En verdad eran una buena pareja.

—Gerion, por favor, prométeme que pintarás un bonito mural para la habitación de mi hijo— dijo Marla pero su esposo intervino.

—Querida, aún no hemos consultado a los maestres, tal vez sólo nos estamos haciendo ilusiones.

— Pamplinas, llevo un cebollín en el vientre, estoy segura y mi hermano me ayudará. ¿Verdad que sí, Gerion?

— Lo haré y esta vez no tendrás que chantajearme con revelar alguno de mis secretos porque ya no me queda ninguno.

Los jóvenes rieron y se dirigieron a la terraza del ala sur del Castillo, donde podrían disfrutar la vista del oleaje del mar.

Sansa y Tyrion dieron la bienvenida a su hijo, pero su alegría pronto se vio empañada por la tristeza que Gerion, brazo de oro, no podía disimular. Abrazaron a su hijo y evitaron hablar de la princesa Caeta, aunque Tyrion le recordó que su lugar estaba en la Roca y que estaban felices de su regreso.

— Gracias padre, yo también los extrañé. Espero que los torneos en Tarth hayan sido tan espectaculares como se murmura y que el tío Jaime y su esposa gocen de buena salud.

— Están especialmente contentos a últimas fechas, hasta podría decirse que Brienne está un poco más bella pero sería una mentira. Hasta parece que tu tío Jaime ha vivido en un hechizo por la forma en que la mira.

— ¡Tyrion! Es tu buena hermana, no deberías ser tan severo con ella— dijo Sansa.

— Soy sincero, no severo— pero ninguna broma podía sacarle una sonrisa genuina a su hijo, que a menudo dedicaba las horas libres a su regreso para recorrer la playa con expresión cabizbaja.

El joven Lannister regresó a la Roca Casterly con el corazón roto, o al menos eso decían los maestres, que le recetaban todo tipo de fomentos y bebedizos para un mal que tenía una sólo nombre: Caeta Baratheon.

Si hubiera tenido cualquier otro nombre, "Aguas", "Ríos", "Nieve", "Flores", "Tormenta", la habría amado igual. Sus sentimientos eran una maldición. La veía, flotando en el agua, sólo una joven, valiente y entera, pero también vulnerable, en peligro, y volvía a sostenerla en su brazos. ¡Era una maldición! Lo que Gerion Lannister no sabía era que Caeta Baratheon sufría de la misma aflicción.

Los días que siguieron a su llegada fueron ocupados en preguntas para mantener viva la conversación aunque todos se percataran de la melancolía del joven. Le preguntaron todo tipo de cosas. ¿Era verdad que el rey Gendry y la reina Arya habían viajado a la Atalaya para saber los designios de los dioses, había en verdad un oráculo oculto en los pantanos? ¿Había enfermado alguno de ellos? Gerion acalló todos esos rumores pero confirmó que la princesa Elenei se había casado con Aemon Tarly, aunque él no se había quedado para la ceremonia. Cuando preguntó cómo estaban las cosas en Lannisport, Marla calló, pero Steffon le contó que había algunos disturbios entre los mineros que se negaban a entrar en una veta de lo más rica recientemente descubierta pues decían quienes habían estado presentes en la excavación que la gruta estaba encantada. Él había hecho todo lo posible por convencerlos de ponerse a trabajar, hasta había ofrecido el doble de la cifra percibida por día, pero había sido imposible. Un misterio se ocultaba en la minas y nadie quería revelarlo. Mientras tanto, Caeta Baratheon, la segunda hila legítima del rey Gendry de la casa Baratheon y la reina Arya de la casa Stark, daba un respiro a su caballo, una yegua llamada "Arco", antes de seguir el riguroso camino que exigía a sus acompañantes. "Vamos, parecéis un grupo de hilanderas, debemos apresurarnos", insistía, pero Ser Lebannen, su espada juramentada y sus doncellas, estaban hartos del camino.

— Su alteza, debemos parar— insistió Ser Lebannen, un caballero noble, honrado y fogueado en la guerra que el rey Gendry había seleccionado para proteger a su hija por tratarse de un caballero excepcional y de honra incuestionable, pero ella parecía no escuchar.

— No lo entiende, Ser. Debo llegar pronto, lo sé. Algo me dice que Lord Gerion está en peligro, y debo decírselo— la princesa tomó agua y accedió a pasar la noche en un descampado, pero la orden seguía en pie: Debían llegar a la Roca Casterly lo más pronto posible, sin importar el cansancio. Ser Lebannen suspiró resignado y montó guardia, como era su deber.

En la Roca, las preocupaciones eran un poco más mundanas:

— Están decididos a dejar todo ese oro perderse, hasta he pensado en traer alguno de esos sacerdotes rojos que tan hábiles son con los artificios y sortilegios para convencerlos de que es seguro entrar— intervino Tyrion que llegaba al solar seguido por Sansa. Las murmuraciones de hechizos y maldiciones en las minas corrían por doquier.

— Es cuestión de tiempo para que comprueben que no pasa nada extraño en ese lugar. Es mi sincera opinión que las apariciones y visiones que han experimentado los obreros se han logrado mediante algún artificio terrenal. Algún interés externo. Lo que necesitamos es alguien que investigue el asunto. Tu padre había pensado en el capataz pero hasta él se ha negado, yo he sugerido ofrecer una recompensa para quien compruebe que no hay mal alguno en los corredores de la mina, pero… — La historia de Lord Steffon le dio una idea a Gerion.

—Padre, si me permites, me gustaría pasar un par de días en las minas, sólo para averiguar qué es lo que pasa por mí mismo.— Sansa palideció y Tyrion dudó un momento, preguntándose por primera vez cuánto crédito le había dado a los mineros hasta entonces. En su tiempo de vida había visto suficientes horrores inexplicables como para no desechar de forma tan inmediata la posibilidad de un peligro real, pero a final de cuentas, Tyrion sabía que uno de los defectos que su hijo había heredado de él era la curiosidad y que no se detendría hasta saber exactamente qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—Si es lo quieres, adelante. Tu hermana no traerá a un cachorro de dragón hasta dentro de varios días, mientras regreses para recibirla tómate el tiempo que quieras. Llévate lo que sea necesario.

— Sólo necesito tres cosas, fuego, un torno y una tabla para cortar con cuchillo— También le hubiera gustado llevar un mechón de cabello de Cat, para la buena suerte, pero nunca le había pedido uno.

Tal vez, donde fuera que estuviera, bailando con Ser Tanner o cazando en el bosque real, en algún momento, por breve que fuera este, se acordaría de él.

"Princesa, debemos descansar, los caballos lo necesitan, a este paso, morirán en el camino". Fue sólo cuando Ser Lebannen, su espada juramentada le suplicó aminorar la marcha que Caeta aceptó detenerse en una posada y sus doncellas suspiraron de alivio. Necesitaban un buen baño y una cena decente, habían cabalgado sin parar y la princesa parecía ser inmune al cansancio pero ellas estaban agotadas.

Tenía que llegar y pronto.

 **Notas:** ¡perdón! Soy una persona horrible pero en mi defensa diré que hay una mujer horrible en el trabajo que me hace la vida imposible y no había podido pensar en nuestros amados Gendry y Arya o Sansa y Tyrion. Espero que el mundo mejore para todos, ficticios e imaginarios, pero de cualquier forma procuraré publicar nuevos capítulos lo más pronto posible. Gracias por leer y espero cualquier comentario o sugerencia. ¡Vamos a imaginar!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a George R.R. Martin, hasta mi corazón roto y las vanas esperanzas de que Arya sea feliz con Gendry algún día.

 **Nota** : ¡Hola! ¡Regresé! Sí, al fin. Es que no encontraba un cuento que se acomodara a nuestro joven Lannister, pero de repente se me ocurrió que podíamos adaptar un poco "Juan sin miedo", también de los hermanos Grimm, si hacemos a un lado que el Juan original era muy tonto y lo sustituíamos con nuestro astuto Gerion pensé que podría funcionar y creo que hasta nos daría un poco de aventura y más encuentros sobrenaturales. Haré lo posible por incluir un poco más de felicidad conyugal para Arya y Gendry, aunque sólo sean anécdotas y subir capítulos al menos una vez a la semana. ¡Los quiero! No soy muy buena con el romance por eso si tienen alguna idea para las parejas de la historia se los agradecería muchísimo, haré lo posible por incluirlas. ¡Los quiero!

 **Cap. 2**

En cuestión de unos días Gerion llegó a la minas. Los mineros y sus familias salieron a su encuentro y de inmediato le ofrecieron una buena comida. Como era costumbre, las mujeres y los niños encendieron una hoguera sobre la que se asaron grandes trozos de carne, verduras y algunos pescados frescos que Gerion devoró de buen ánimo. Tenía a varios chiquillos corriendo alrededor de él cuando un anciano se acercó a ofrecerle un tarro de aguamiel y preguntarle a qué debían el honor.

—Supe que tienen problemas en la última galería que se excavó. Quería ver por mí mismo qué pasa— El hombre sacudió la cabeza, preocupado.

— No, milord, lo mejor será que olvidemos que alguna vez excavamos en ese lugar. Está maldito. Ya había escuchado de aparecidos y visiones en aquellos parajes cuando era joven, pero al parecer han arraigado en las montañas y no quieren ser molestados.

Muy pronto los mineros, animados por el aguamiel se acercaron y comenzaron a relatarle las cosas espantosas que habían visto ahí dentro. Gatos gigantescos y monstruosos, tan grandes y fieros como la loba de la reina, muertos que se levantan, visiones y gritos. Lo mejor sería que no entrara a ese lugar. Le suplicaron que no lo hiciera pero Gerion les recordó que el reino dependía de su producción, lo mismo que el comercio con el Este. Debían remediar esa situación y prefería hacerlo él a ponerlos en peligro a ellos que tenían familias en quien pensar. Las mujeres lo bendijeron y alguna mujer le colgó un pequeño amuleto al cuello, otros prometieron encender velas al guerrero para que le diera valor.

Cuando se acercaba la noche, el joven entró a la primera galería donde los mineros aseguraban que se habían enfrentado a todo tipo de apariciones aterradoras que habían hecho lo posible por hacerles daño, así fuera matarlos de terror. La primera galería de exploración parecía normal, pensó Gerion, que se fue adentrando en ella con bastante soltura, apenas si tenía que agachar un poco la cabeza, hasta que llegó al final de ella y esperó. Supuso que ahí debían haber escapado los mineros porque encontró todo tipo de herramientas desperdigadas por el suelo. La noche debía haber avanzado algo, ya que empezó a sentir sueño y decidió encender una hoguera y comer algo. Su travesía con Aemon Tarly le había enseñado varias cosas útiles, pensó, en especial cuando vio propagarse el fuego en el cúmulo de ramitas que había apilado. "Vaya, Aemon estaría orgulloso, fui un gran alumno". Se acomodó junto al fuego, desenvolvió los víveres que le habían preparado las esposas de los mineros y se dispuso a comer, junto a él colocó la tabla, el cuchillo y el torno. Podrían servirle más adelante.

A la hora del lobo, se encontraba atizando el fuego y mientras lo soplaba, algo gritó de repente desde una esquina: "Tenemos frío".

— ¿Quién dijo eso?— preguntó pero sólo le respondió su propio eco.

—Bien, sea quien sea salgan de su escondite y vengan a sentarse junto al fuego— por un momento se preguntó si no serían bandidos, usando las minas como escondite y deshaciéndose de los mineros explotando algunas supersticiones. Por precaución, puso la mano sobre el mango de su hacha, sólo en caso de que la necesitara.

Cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando vio dos enormes gatos pardos salir de la oscuridad con un tremendo salto. Por un momento miró estupefacto a los felinos, al menos hasta que cada uno se irguió y caminaron en dos patas, como si fueran humanos, hasta su pequeña hoguera. Se sentaron a su lado y le dirigieron miradas fieras, llenas de desconfianza. Al poco tiempo, cuando entraron en calor, dijeron:

—Camarada, juguemos a las cartas— Gerion no lo podía creer, tenía dos bestias gigantescas frente a él en actitud completamente humana. Si no se hubiera acostumbrado a las bestias fabulosas, incluyendo el dragón de su cuñado y los lobos huargos de sus tíos, probablemente se habría desvanecido del pánico. Parecía que al interior de la galería, las normas de la superficie no existían. En ese caso, tendría que jugar.

— ¿Por qué no? — les contestó el chico — Pero primero enseñadme vuestras zarpas.

Los gatos sacaron las garras — ¡Oh! — dijo él — tienen las uñas muy largas. Esperen que ahora mismo se las corto.

Entonces los cogió por el pescuezo los puso en la tabla para cortar y les ató las patas rápidamente.

— Después de verles los dedos, — dijo — se me han pasado las ganas de jugar a las cartas.

Los gatos emitieron un agudo chillido y desaparecieron. Se habían desintegrado en al aire, sin sonido alguno. Gerion se preguntó si no se habría desvanecido y todo era parte de un delirio, entonces volvió a su lugar y atizó las ascuas del fuego para entrar en calor. Cuando terminó no podía mantener los ojos abiertos y le entró sueño. Miró a su alrededor y vio una enorme cama en un rincón. Supuso que la había abandonado el último incauto que intentó pasar la noche en la galería para verificar los portentos que tenían lugar en ella.

— Justo lo que necesitaba— dijo y se metió en ella. Justo cuando iba a cerrar los ojos la cama empezó a moverse— ¡Siete infiernos!— gritó Gerion, pero calmando sus nervios se convenció de estar soñando. Eso debía ser, alguna treta del Desconocido para llevárselo en sueños. ¿Qué era lo que decía su tía, la reina, en batalla? Oh, es verdad: Hoy no.

Se aferró a las mantas de la fantasmal cama y gritó:

— Esto está muy bien, —dijo — pero ve más rápido — Entonces la cama rodó como si seis caballos tiraran de ella, arriba y abajo, hasta que de repente giró sobre sí misma y cayó sobre él como una montaña. Gerion se abrió paso entre las telas raídas que en sus manos se convirtieron en harapos y suspiró, incrédulo. "Bien, al menos no han sido espectros o Caminantes Blancos". Luego se tumbó junto a su fuego y durmió hasta la mañana siguiente.

Cuando amaneció, salió de la mina para encontrar a un grupo de mineros que gimieron de asombro al verlo salir vivo y compuesto. "Está vivo", gritó la multitud.

— ¿Los vio, Milord? ¿Los gatos pardos?

— Los vi, pero les aseguro que debieron ser una treta de los dioses porque se han desintegrado en mis manos. ¿Lo ven? No hay nada que temer.

Un grupo enorme de hombres, mujeres y niños salieron a su encuentro. Algunas doncellas le lanzaban flores y listones, incluso hubo alguna atrevida que se colgó de su cuello y le besó la mejilla. Rodeado por la multitud emprendió el camino de regreso a la aldea. Comió y bebió todo lo que le ofrecían y tranquilizó a los mineros que cayeron de rodillas elevando oraciones al guerrero por haber sacado a los espíritus malignos de sus minas. Unas horas después, cuando Gerion se preparaba para descansar antes de regresar a la Roca, se sorprendió enormemente al ver acercarse una comitiva con los estandartes de su padre ondeando al viento. De lejos, distinguió el cabello rojizo de su madre, Lady Sansa, que cabalgaba junto a Tyrion. Gerion se sorprendió aún más, sabía lo mucho que su padre detestaba andar a caballo. Se dio la vuelta y cuestionó al minero que se encontraba junto a él.

— ¿Cómo es que se ha armado tal revuelo por una noche? —pensó que sus padres y su comitiva lo habrían seguido para llegar tan rápido a las montañas.

— ¿Una noche? No, mi Señor. Estuvo usted tres días dentro de la galería.

Gerion estaba muy sorprendido ante la respuesta pero muy pronto los mineros y las mujeres y niños que lo rodeaban se alinearon para dejar pasar a sus Señores y haciendo una reverencia permanecieron en silencio. Lady Sansa, perdió toda precaución y decoro y saltó del caballo, corriendo con las faldas en volandas, para abrazar a Gerion.

— ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿En qué estabas pensando? Cuando no regresaste pensamos lo peor.

— Perdóname, madre, jamás creí que los preocuparía así. En realidad no era nada, se los aseguro. Nada más que algunas imágenes engañosas, ilusiones, algún truco de la luz tal vez.

— Eso no importa. Ya tendrás tiempo de contarnos de qué infiernos se trataba tanto escándalo, ahora me duelen demasiado las piernas y debemos descansar si planeamos regresar a tiempo para recibir a tu hermana— dijo Tyrion. Por un momento, Gerion se preguntó si estaría muy enfadado con él, pero tan pronto estuvieron a solas, la expresión del enano cambió y cuestionó a su hijo con toda jovialidad.

—Perdona el tono con el que te hablé antes, pero tu madre me estuvo riñendo por días por dejarte ir y tu sabes, a las mujeres, en especial a las esposas, hay que darles la razón al menos una vez al día, ya lo averiguarás por ti mismo.

Gerion le contó todo, por increíble que pareciera y su padre no dudó ni una sola palabra. Gerion nunca se había inclinado a las alucinaciones. Sansa no quería pensar en esa mina, tenía a su hijo junto a ella y en pocos días llegaría Joanna, con su pequeña nieta. Una niñita recién nacida que resultó ser todo lo que los Lannister esperaban.

La recepción de la princesa del Este fue corta pero espectacular, las naves que la escoltaban eran gigantescos trirremes con grandes velas negras con el dragón de tres cabezas de los Targaryen oscilando en brillante color escarlata.

Joanna se veía más bella que nunca. Llevaba a su hija más pequeña en brazos y no se desprendía de ella a pesar de ir seguida por un séquito de más de seis damas que por sus vestidos y joyas debían ser de la más antigua nobleza ghiscaria. Joanna llevaba una corona de oro amarillo moldeado en forma de colmillos y garras de dragón, cada una de ellas rodeando rubíes gigantescos que destellaban contra el sol. Aunque llevaba un vestido de tela ligera y vaporosa color púrpura que contrastaba con las pesadas telas y terciopelos que usaban los del Poniente, se le reconocía como una Lannister por los escudos de los caballeros que la seguían y el relicario que había sido regalo de su padre el día de su boda. Joanna parecía feliz. El festín de bienvenida trascurrió demasiado rápido. Sansa y Tyrion entretenían a su pequeña nieta haciendo brillar las gemas de sus anillos contra la luz. La pequeña, giraba los diminutos ojos color violeta en todas direcciones buscando el origen de las luces desconocidas y reía cuando Tyrion le hacía cosquillas, a pesar de ser tan pequeña era risueña y reía sin parar. Gerion aprovechó la ocasión para hablar con su hermana. Nunca había sido tan cercano a sus hermanas mayores como a Marla, por lo general lo usaban como entretenimiento. En más de una ocasión, Sansa abrió la puerta de las habitaciones de sus hijos para encontrar a Gerion amarrado, colgando de cabeza o completamente cubierto de melaza y plumas. De cualquier forma, era su hermana y la quería.

—Supongo que tu real esposo está ocupado montando dragones y cobrando impuestos— No sabía si debía preguntarle por Catelyn, no quería herir sus sentimientos.

—Así es, igual que Cat, por eso no vino.

—Joanna, dime la verdad ¿por qué aceptaste?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Tú sabes, no tenías que casarte con él, podrías habérselo dejado a Cat, padre te habría encontrado un buen esposo, uno para ti sola.

— Un esposo, sí, seguramente, pero yo quería un rey y Rhaego reinará sobre el Este. Los Estados esclavistas ya no existen y el imperio que ha levantado Daenerys es el futuro. ¿Para qué ser la señora de un castillo si se puede reinar sobre ciudades enteras? Por otro lado, le tengo tanto afecto a mi esposo como el que me tiene él a mí. Acepto que no es una pasión vehemente, como la que siente por Cat, pero me aprecia y me respeta, confía en mi criterio y deja que me encargue de todos los asuntos de los que él no quiere saber nada, igual que Cat, a ella tampoco le interesa saber absolutamente nada que tenga que ver con gobernar. También a ella la quiero y deseo que sea feliz, deberías verla. Nunca la había visto más feliz que la primera vez que logró montar a Viserion. Mientras ellos vuelan y desaparecen durante días enteros, yo me siento con mis hijos junto a Daenerys, escuchó a los ministros y peticionarios… aprendo.

— ¿Eres feliz?

— Mucho, más de lo que pensé que sería cuando me anunciaron el compromiso —Joanna sonrió pero Gerion se sintió súbitamente abrumado por la triste certeza de que a él también le esperaba un matrimonio similar. Si tenía suerte, encontraría una esposa reservada que le cobraría algún afecto y él llegaría a acostumbrarse, tal vez hasta podría encariñarse con ella… pero nunca sería lo mismo que… no, prefería no pensar en ella. Se distraería hablando con su hermana, jugando con su pequeña sobrina y disfrutando los festejos. La mañana siguiente se llevaría a la niña al septo para ser bendecida por los siete y después habría otro festín que sin duda duraría hasta el anochecer. Intentaría no pensar en sus desventuras.

La que no dejaba de pensar en lo mismo era Caeta, "la otra Cat", como la llamaban en algunos lugares. Se imaginaba a Gerion colocando la capa escarlata con el león dorado de los Lannister sobre los hombros de alguna belleza exótica, cubierta de joyas que probablemente ni siquiera hablaría la lengua común. ¡No podía soportarlo! Esas damas del Este tenían una fama espantosa. Se decía que eran casquivanas y amantes de los lujos y las extravagancias. ¡Comían perro! No podía dormir. Sus doncellas descansaban sonoramente y se figuraba que Ser Lebannen, su espada juramentada, montaba guardia afuera de las telas.

El caballero soportaba el viaje lo mejor que podía. De vez en cuando se preguntaba si tendría que haber dado aviso al rey antes de acompañar a la princesa en su locura, pero había hecho un juramento. Era un caballero recién nombrado cuando nació la pequeña princesa y juró protegerla y obedecerla sin imaginarse los años de dolores de cabeza que le traería el tener que corretearla por toda la ciudad para sacarla de muladares y drenajes. ¡Era un caballero, no una niñera!Como si preocuparse por ella no fuera suficiente ahora debía ocuparse de su enamorado también. Era una locura, por supuesto, pero la idea de que Gerion sufriera le era insoportable a su señora. ¿Sería amor, lo amaba? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él? Eran familia, claro, pero de alguna forma, Gerion Lannister no era igual a sus primos del norte. Caeta se preguntaba lo mismo, aunque suponía la respuesta. No sabía cómo ni cuándo había sucedido, seguramente ya se había enamorado antes de percatarse de que corría el peligro de hacerlo.

Lo necesitaba, tal vez, pero sobre todo, sobre cualquier amor egoísta que pudiera sentir por él, quería su seguridad y felicidad. Quería que Gerion fuera feliz y sabía que ninguna de esas mujeres que se paseaban usando un tokar, medio desnudas, alrededor de Daenerys y su corte llegarían a apreciar todas sus cualidades. Cat estaba desesperada. Sólo cuando sintió que perdía a Gerion supo cuánto lo amaba. El grupo siguió cabalgando a buen paso, con Ser Lebannen a la vanguardia para no perder de vista a la princesa, cuando vieron aparecer la silueta de la Roca Casterly en el horizonte. La visión de Lannisport y sus riquezas no impresionó a Caeta, que debía llegar hasta Gerion antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Al entrar a la ciudad, vieron pasar una multitud de doncellas vestidas con colores encarnados y ramilletes dorados que se dirigían al septo. Cat se imaginó lo peor: Gerion estaría casado en cuestión de minutos y alebrestó a su yegua para adelantarse.

La guardia de soldados Lannister intentó impedirle la entrada, hasta que Ser Lebannen la alcanzó y les ordenó que le abrieran paso a la princesa, en nombre del Rey. Cat subió corriendo las escaleras y con todas sus fuerzas abrió la puerta de par en par, gritando a todo pulmón: ¡BASTA, YO ME OPONGO!

Cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando se encontró con lo que parecía una sencilla bendición. La princesa Joanna sostenía a su hija recién nacida frente al altar de la doncella mientras los notables de la Roca Casterly la observaban con curiosidad. No había ninguna boda. ¡Había sido un error! Cat tuvo que pensar en algo qué decir para salvar la situación y tartamudeando un poco exclamó:

— Quise decir, adelante, y que el herrero los bendiga a todos— improvisó y se colocó con discreción entre los asistentes a la ceremonia, que era sobre la princesa Rhaella, la sobrina de Gerion, y no sobre él.

La multitud regresó a sus devociones y la princesa Joanna, siguió a su madre, lady Sansa en toda su elegancia hacia la salida del septo. Caeta estaba mortificada hasta que Gerion la alcanzó:

— Yo sé que en la capital prefieren al dios rojo, pero no creo que la doncella sea tan mala, en especial para bendecir a una niña— y le sonrió para tranquilizarla. Cat levantó la vista y se sorprendió al verlo tan feliz. Acababa de mortificar a toda su familia y sin embargo, Gerion se veía feliz. Como él sonreía ella sonrió también y muy pronto quedaron olvidadas las circunstancias en que se llevó a cabo la esperada reunión. La que no podía olvidarlo era Sansa que se escabulló del festín para dirigirle unas palabras a su hermana.

Esa noche volaron algunos cuervos, entre ellos uno dirigido a la Fortaleza Roja. El rey y la reina se encontraban en sus habitaciones contemplando el último regalo que habían recibido de Lord Edric Baratheon.

— Es la cosa más fea que he visto en mi vida— comentó Gendry, con una mueca de disgusto ante la gigantesca imagen de un ciervo coronado con patas y cola de lobo completamente cubierto en placas de oro.

— Eso es porque nunca fuiste a las Ciudades Libres, tienen una idea del arte muy extraña. Bien, podría ser peor…

— ¿En serio, Arya? ¿Dime, cómo podría haber mandado algo peor?

— Podría haberte enviado un busto de sí mismo, o una pintura.

Los dos estallaron en risa al recordar las desafortunadas orejas Florent de Edric Baratheon, que tenía la mala costumbre de enviar un regalo extravagante y extraño a su medio hermano cada vez que nacía un hijo y a últimas fechas, un nieto, aunque el hijo de Orys y Cinella todavía no llegaba.

— ¿Qué haremos con esta monstruosidad?— preguntó Arya, dándole la espalda a Gendry para que la ayudara a desanudarle el vestido.

— Lo mismo que con las otras, mandarle un agradecimiento, quitarle el oro y las piedras, fundirla y fingir que la enviamos a alguna otra parte. No queremos ofender a los Florent.

— Eres un tacaño.

— Tengo sentido común.

Se preparaban para irse a la cama cuando tocaron a la puerta. Llegó un cuervo de la Roca Casterly, de Lady Sansa. Arya leyó el pergamino y estalló en risas una vez más.

—Supongo que tu hermana ya recibió la visita de Cat — murmuró Gendry.

—Sí, y de qué manera, escucha esto: "Te alegrará saber que tu hija llegó a salvo, completamente cubierta en lodo y polvo, con olor a pastura e irrumpiendo a gritos en la ceremonia de nombramiento de la pequeña Rhaella".

Arya tenía razón, era muy divertido.

— Supongo que si no quieren hablar de dotes todavía es porque el muchacho aún no se atreve a hacer su propuesta.

— O tal se vez se lo proponga ella, si yo me hubiera sentado a esperar que me propusieras matrimonio jamás nos habríamos casado.

— Eso no es cierto, tal vez, después, con el tiempo.

— ¿Jon te habría obligado para resarcir mi honor?

— No, me habría armado de valor y te lo habría pedido.

— Mentiroso.

Por primera vez en mucho años, Arya y Gendry se fueron a acostar sin tener que preguntarse dónde y cómo estaban todos sus hijos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, no gano nada y todo es de George R.R. Martin.

 **Notas:** Les juro que hice lo posible por ponerle romance y fluff al capítulo, espero que no haya salido tan mal pero se los compensaré algún día, lo prometo!

Cap. 3

Caeta siguió a las doncellas que la acompañaron a la que sería su habitación durante el tiempo en el que estuviera en la Roca. Esta vez la alojaron en una alcoba anexa a la de los Señores y antes de que pudiera sentarse a escribir a sus padres aparecieron más doncellas cargando cubos de agua caliente para que se diera un baño. Preguntó por sus propias doncellas y Ser Lebannen, pero las criadas le aseguraron que ya se habían asentado y se encontraban descansando antes del festín que tendría lugar por la noche. Mientras se bañaba y descubría con horror que el agua se llenaba de lodo y trocitos de hojas que seguramente habría tenido atrapadas en el cabello, suspiró y se preguntó qué tan enojada estaría su tía, pero después recordó a la multitud de damas de Meereen que había visto en la ceremonia y se alegró de que Gerion no se hubiera casado con ninguna, aunque si habían hecho un viaje tan largo seguramente sería con algún propósito. No se habrían subido un barco y cruzado todo el mar angosto sólo para seguir a una princesa. Tal vez alguna de ellas sería la elegida para casarse con Gerion. Tenía que averiguarlo. Con prisa se exprimió el agua del cabello y se cubrió con una manta mientras buscaba su ropa, no se le había ocurrido llevar algo más. No la encontró. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y se encontró a Lady Sansa del otro lado.

— ¡Tía!

— ¿Disfrutaste tu baño?

— Sí, claro, gracias… es que…— y se quedó callada porque no sabía cómo explicar su presencia. ¿Y si inventaba que iba en representación de sus padres a conocer a la recién nacida? No le creerían. Sansa le sonrió y entró en la habitación haciendo sonar los brazaletes que usaba en las muñecas. Llevaba en las manos un paquete gigantesco que por un momento se temió que fueran víveres para enviarla a casa, pero en realidad resultó ser ropa. Con cuidado, Sansa extendió varios vestidos sobre la cama, lo que le resultó muy extraño porque ella no solía usar colores tan… vivos, vaya, no usaba muchos colores para empezar. Había terciopelos rojos, sedas bermellón y tejidos brillantes color azul con flores bordadas de todas tonalidades. Lo que más le extrañó es que también había prendas interiores, zapatos, redes para el cabello y todo lo que siempre pensó que no necesitaba. A su madre no le importaba qué trajera puesto y las únicas que sabían algo sobre joyas o adornos eran sus hermanas por lo que había perdido toda costumbre de usarlas desde que las dos se habían casado y se había librado de tenerlas encima trenzándole piedras en el cabello o asegurándole guirnaldas de flores con alfileres. De cualquier forma se lo agradeció a su tía, que después del espectáculo que hizo en el septo no tendría que haberse tomado tantas molestias. El único que estaba muy divertido era Lord Tyrion que bromeó con Gerion todo el camino de regreso al castillo.

— Debes estar agotada por el viaje pero me gustaría mucho que asistieras al banquete de esta noche, es una ocasión muy especial, seguramente no has visto a Joanna desde que se casó.

— Sí, claro, iré… ¡Oh, lo siento tanto! Te aseguro que no sabía que Joanna estaba aquí o que había traído a su hijita, había tantos rumores en Desembarco del Rey y creí que algo terrible estaría pasando, aunque…— Sansa rió con dulzura, no pensaba decírselo a su sobrina, pero ella misma había difundido esos rumores. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue encargarle a la bordadora más famosa, pero también la más chismosa, de la capital, que se encargara de elaborar una nueva capa nupcial con el emblema de los Lannister con motivo de las futuras nupcias del heredero de la Roca. Para asegurarse de que el encargo fuera tomando en serio, envió con él a varias de las doncellas y damas más distinguidas de Lannisport, de tal forma que se aseguraran de disfrutar el viaje y distribuir el motivo de su visita en la ciudad por toda tienda, posada y taller que visitaran. No se imaginó que su salvaje sobrina llegaría con tal rapidez y atropello a impedir la boda ella misma, supuso que en cualquier momento Tyrion recibiría alguna misiva de Gendry proponiendo el enlace pero "la segunda Cat", igual que Arya, no se sentaba a esperar que resolvieran sus problemas con cuervos. Tyrion se divirtió enormemente haciendo todo tipo de especulaciones sobre qué habría pasado si Gerion en verdad se hubiera estado casando con una de esas exóticas bellezas del Este. "Habría atravesado a la pobre desgraciada con su fuete para montar". En verdad no fue la situación ideal, en lo personal, Sansa hubiera preferido que su sobrina llegara antes (y con discreción) a la Roca, en lugar de irrumpir en el septo de esa manera, pero como Tyrion le hizo ver unas horas antes: "debe amarlo en verdad para haber cabalgado sin parar tan sólo para salvarlo de un matrimonio desgraciado". La felicidad de Gerion borró la mortificación de su madre, parecía el hombre más feliz y orgulloso, llevando a Caeta del brazo, como si junto a él caminara la reina más bella y rica del mundo, y no una princesa con ropas de hombre raídas y trenza desordenada que claramente no se había lavado en días. De cualquier forma, debía cerciorarse de que las esperanzas de Gerion no se vieran decepcionadas otra vez.

— No te preocupes, no hubo daño alguno y a tu señor tío le ha parecido enormemente divertido, ya sabes cómo es él, detesta cualquier ocasión en la que deba estar de pie por mucho tiempo. Él prefiere los festejos, no tanto las ceremonias. Aunque si los rumores que se han escuchado por el Oeste son ciertos, tú serás la próxima en caminar por el septo.

— Oh, no, yo preferiría el bosque de dioses, o tal vez el templo del dios rojo, sé que a mi padre lo haría muy feliz, a menos que Ge… quiero decir, si sucede, cuando suceda.

— Qué curioso, creí que estabas a punto de comprometerte con ese caballero de las tierras de la Corona, no recuerdo su nombre, ¿Tanos, Tintos?

— ¡Tanner! No lo puedo creer, no existe tal compromiso. Esas sí que son mentiras— exclamó Caeta, indignada.

Tocaron a la puerta y entraron algunas criadas a las que Sansa dio instrucciones. Prefería que llevara el vestido color bermellón con la túnica y las mangas abiertas de color azul claro y bordados florales, no había necesidad de usar afeites, la princesa tenía una complexión perfecta y sólo necesitaría que le cepillaran el cabello con cuidado, ya regresaría ella después con algunas joyas para que eligiera. Caeta iba a protestar pero después del disgusto que seguramente le había ocasionado a su tía no quería contrariarla, no sabía qué pensar de su amabilidad. Claramente quería saber si estaba comprometida pero en lugar de suponer que preguntaba por Ser Tanner, ella, ingenuamente, casi la había escuchado admitir que estaba determinada a casarse con Gerion. Si su tía sentía la necesidad de averiguar si era libre seguramente sabría algo sobre los sentimientos de Gerion. De repente, ese viejo temor que la había asaltado varias veces durante el viaje apareció de nuevo: ¿Y si la había olvidado? Tal vez no querría casarse con ella, tal vez nunca quiso hacerlo. "¿Su alteza?" preguntó una de las criadas que se suponía que debían ayudarla a vestirse. Sí, claro, debía hacerlo, pero antes debía escribir una carta y excusándose un momento escribió a toda prisa a Gendry:

 _Querido papá:_

 _Lamento mucho haberles causado pesar con mi precipitada partida, pero debía emprender la marcha lo antes posible, supongo que ya sospecharás el motivo. ¿Recuerdas esa tarde, en la forja, cuando apenas regresábamos de la boda de Marla y me preguntaste por qué le había pedido a Gerion que viniera conmigo? Tenías razón, lo amo, aunque en ese momento no quise confirmarlo porque yo misma no estaba segura. Recuerdo que me contaste cómo descubriste que amabas a mi madre, que siempre fue parte de ti, la única familia que conocías, hasta que sin darte cuenta supiste que tus sentimientos habían cambiado, pues ya no era una niña delgada y asustada disfrazada de varón, sino una doncella florecida y noble que estaba fuera de tu alcance, y sin embargo no podías evitar amarla. ¿Soy egoísta por pensar sólo en mí al impedir la boda de Gerion? Sé que de habértelo pedido lo habrías evitado tú mismo, pero no podía arriesgarme a llegar muy tarde, a que los cuervos volaran de un lugar a otro mientras lo perdía. Yo sé que me comprenderás, por eso te escribo a ti, no sé cómo explicárselo a mi madre, ella me diría que si quiero algo debo ir y tomarlo, pero no estoy segura de tener el valor suficiente. En fin, sólo quiero que sepan que estoy a salvo en la Roca Casterly y que a pesar de la tremenda mortificación que le he causado a mis buenos tíos con mi irrupción sin ceremonia, tengo una esperanza. Gerion no está comprometido. No sé si aún me ama, pero quiero averiguarlo y espero no traer vergüenza sobre nuestra Casa al ofrecerle mi mano. Sé que tú lo entenderás, por favor, habla con Mamá._

 _Tu devota hija_

Caeta

Le dio la carta a una doncella para que se la entregara al maestre y dejó que un pequeño ejército de damas la vistiera, lo que requirió un esfuerzo considerable y otras dos le trenzaron el cabello en intrincados patrones que le sujetaron en la coronilla y en la nuca. Finalmente, esperaba que su tía Sansa apareciera para dar su aprobación pero en lugar de eso entró Gerion. Llevaba el cabello color oro batido cepillado hacia un lado, de modo que podía ver toda su cara. En un momento pensó que debía parecerse mucho a su padre, eso es, si Lord Tyrion no hubiera perdido parte de la nariz en la batalla de Aguasnegras. No obstante, los dos ojos de Gerion eran verdes aunque su sonrisa era la de su madre.

—Estás, diferente— le dijo él, sorprendido.

— ¿Es muy malo?

—No, no, en lo absoluto, te ves hermosa— tal vez fue la seriedad con la que lo dijo pero a Ceta se le subió la sangre a la mejillas y tuvo que desviar la mirada al piso. Estaba acostumbrada a que la halagaran pero por alguna razón nunca había sentido que fueran cumplidos reales. ¡Estúpido Gerion, a su lado se convertía en una tonta!

— De hecho, bien, te traje algo, es sólo un pequeño regalo, es que no te esperaba y no tuve tiempo para que hicieran algo sólo para ti pero tal vez te guste — le entregó una bolsa de terciopelo y por un instante Caeta sintió que a él le temblaban las manos.

— ¿Qué es?

— Es una sorpresa, vamos, ábrelo.

Adentro había un collar con hojas de romero de oro y pequeñas perlas engarzadas a manera de lirios, con un par de esmeraldas a lado de cada racimo. Caeta no sabía qué decir, era el collar más bonito que había visto en mucho tiempo, en Desembarco del Rey las damas preferían joyas grandes y pesadas, con gemas ostentosas. Gerion no sabía si le había gustado y dudó un momento. Comenzó a decir "si no te gusta, podemos…" pero ella lo interrumpió con un abrazo. Se quedaron así unos momentos y Caeta se sintió tentada a besarlo cuando la voz de Lord Tyrion los interrumpió. El festín iba a comenzar.

Las mesas estaban llenas de mariscos y vino del Rejo, de Dorne y de Meereen, el favorito de Lord Tyrion, que hablaba con su hija mayor en voz baja pero Ceta y Gerion se dedicaron a bailar toda la noche, él no era muy buen bailarín pero lo que le faltaba en habilidad lo compensaba en entusiasmo y a Caeta le gustaba mucho bailar.

—Creí que no te gustaban los vestidos.

— Claro que me gustan, no todo el tiempo, pero ¿a quién no le gustaría usar algo tan bonito de vez en cuando? No los uso porque desde pequeña los arruinaba con toda facilidad y un día decidí que no quería causarle más disgustos a las costureras y damas que debían lavarlos, zurcirlos y teñirlos todo el tiempo. La ropa de mis hermanos era más resistente y por mucho que la castigaran el daño no era tan evidente. Cassana siempre se veía impecable mientras que yo no podía usar un vestido por más de unas horas sin desgarrarlo y mancharlo, mis padres creían que era muy divertido pero mi septa parecía estar al borde del llanto cada vez que le arrancaba una manga o aparecía en la corte usando enaguas llenas de lodo y rasgaduras en la falda.

— Me han dicho que Cassana ha transformado el castillo del amanecer en el lugar más elegante de todos los reinos, mi primo Brito debe parecer todo un caballero.

— Cassana no escribe mucho, al menos a mí, pero dice mi padre que es feliz.

— ¿Cómo no serlo? Mi padre solía decir que Brito era el sueño de una doncella, bello como su padre y viril como su madre— los dos le tenían mucho cariño a Brienne de Tarth pero en verdad era una mujer muy alta y fuerte que podía ser aterradora con una espada.

— Y supongo que justo ahora el tío Tyrion debe estar discutiendo con Joanna cuál de estas elegantes damas será tu esposa.

En ese momento Gerion se puso serio y Caeta pensó lo peor: era verdad. Si iba a confesarle cómo se sentía ese era el momento y sin mucha ceremonia lo arrastró de la mano fuera del salón de banquetes, donde no pudieran oírlos. Tenía que armarse de valor. En la mesa principal, Sansa sonreía.

— Gerion, tienes que saberlo. No puedes creer que he cabalgado sin parar hasta aquí sólo para asistir a una fiesta.

— No, pero creo que soy demasiado escéptico para creer en mi buena suerte, aunque me pregunto… ¿me amas?

— Sí… en verdad que sí y si tú quisieras, si estás dispuesto…— pero Gerion no la dejó terminar y la atrajo hacia él, puso su mano en su mejilla y en un destello de valor y esperanza la besó. Al principio se besaron apenas, con los labios cerrados pero en unos instantes el beso se hizo más profundo hasta que tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire y dejar que Cat terminara lo que iba a decir.

— Quería preguntar si te casarías conmigo —dijo Cat y Gerion sonrió. ¿Acaso debía preguntárselo?

— ¿Es posible que en verdad tengas que preguntarlo? Yo debería ser el que pidiera tu mano.

— Pero soy yo, Caeta, de la Casa Baratheon la que te pide, Gerion Lannister si te casarías conmigo.

— ¡Mi querida Cat, claro que me casaré contigo, una y todas las veces que quieras, en el bosque de dioses, en el fuego o en el septo!

Adentro, Tyrion se levantó de su asiento con algo de trabajo, conforme envejecía el dolor en las piernas que lo atacaba al montar a caballo empeoraba. Cuando se retiraran le pediría a Sansa que le frotara un poco de ungüento alcanforado en las piernas para calmar el malestar. Tenía que orinar, la política siempre lo dejaba sediento y al parecer la única de sus hijos que entendía algo del asunto era Joanna. De acuerdo con sus informes, Cat y Rhaego mostraban poco interés por los asuntos de gobierno, aunque la campaña del hijo de Daenerys contra los rebeldes esclavistas que asediaron Astapor con ayuda de un grupo de mercenarios lorathis hubiera sido un éxito. Otra molestia eliminada. Tenía una buena opinión de su yerno como guerrero pero como político dejaba algo que desear, tenía el defecto de ser incapaz de ceder y en ciertos asuntos a veces se gana más a largo plazo haciendo pequeñas concesiones de efecto momentáneo. Salió del salón con la intención de aliviar su vejiga en el primer lugar disponible pero se llevó tremenda impresión al descubrir que el balcón estaba ocupado, por nada menos que Gerion y Caeta, que estaban tan enfrascados besándose que no lo escucharon llegar. Con cuidado regresó en sus pasos y encontró a Sansa en el corredor.

—Tyrion, te vi salir con mala cara. ¿Pasó algo?

— Vaya que pasó. Al parecer tenemos una carta que escribirle a tu hermana, y peor aún, también a Gendry. Dime ¿crees que lleve su martillo a la reuniones del Consejo Privado? No me gustaría ser el pobre maestre que le informe que su hija ya arregló su propia boda. Lo que me recuerda, hemos gastado mucho en matrimonios en estos últimos tiempos. ¿Crees que Gendry se ofrecería magnánimamente a correr con los gastos de esta o tendremos que sugerírselo como parte de las capitulaciones?

Los corredores de la Fortaleza Roja estaban llenos de gente. En el Consejo privado se discutía el precio del trigo y el uso que se le daría a los impuestos sobre el vino, si sería más conveniente reemplazar las cañerías rotas del Lecho de Pulgas o destinar los ingresos a las fisuras que las últimas tormentas causaron sobre la parte occidental de las murallas de la ciudad. Gendry escuchaba los argumentos en contra y a favor mientras Ser Davos sugería que la cañería era más urgente ya que no había peligro de incursiones bélicas a la vista mientras que la gente siempre tendría que dar salida al agua excedente de las lluvias que se esperaban por la temporada. Arya intervino:

— Si las lluvias son tan copiosas como en temporadas anteriores, la ciudad estará invadida por el agua en cuestión de días. Si no reparamos la cañería y las calles se inundan de todos modos la obra de reparación en las murallas habrá sido en vano y los trabajadores se verán arrastrados por la corriente.

Arya tenía razón, además, Gendry recordó las inundaciones que había visto durante su juventud, las aguas no sólo provocaban destrucción para el pueblo llano y pérdidas para los comerciantes, también atraían enfermedades y la ciudad no necesitaba una epidemia.

—El impuesto se invertirá en la cañería, ya habrá tiempo para reparar la muralla—concluyó y la mitad del Consejo quedó satisfecho.

Cuando se disolvió la sesión Arya y Gendry se quedaron solos: ¡Al fin! Pensó Arya, que no dudó en saltar al regazo de su esposo para besarlo y aprovechar el tiempo de libertad del que disfrutaban a menudo desde que todos su hijos habían formado sus propias familias.

—Arya, espera, debo…

— ¡Siete infiernos! Cállate, tuve una mañana espantosa soportando a las gallinas del septo quejándose de tus sacerdotes rojos porque tú no quisiste hacerlo, deberías recompensar mis sufrimientos— Gendry no sabía si sentirse divertido o preocupado, su devoción por el dios rojo no había sido popular en un principio pero nunca había impuesto su fe sobre nadie y no veía por qué deberían oponerse a la religión de R'hllor si la misma reina era devota de los antiguos dioses y un par de las princesas y príncipes seguían a los siete. Desafortunadamente Arya enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y puso su aliento sobre su oído, entonces dejó de pensar. Ya tendría tiempo para hablarle de la carta de Caeta. Después.

La que no tenía la misma paciencia era Lady Lannister que seguía a Tyrion en todas direcciones para convencerlo de que escribiera a Gendry y Arya de inmediato. Tyrion creía que no era necesario apresurarse. En cuanto Joanna hubiera partido escribiría con la petición formal de mano y enviaría a un propio para que negociara las capitulaciones de la boda.

—Eso si no escapan antes.

— No tienen razones para escapar, querida, es el matrimonio que habíamos proyectado desde hacía años, aunque ni tu hermana ni tu cuñado lo supieran.

— No me preocupa que escapen para casarse, me preocupa que Gerion regrese a las minas para seguir ocupándose de las supersticiones de los obreros y se ponga en peligro, si comenzamos con los preparativos tendrá razones para quedarse en el castillo.

Tyrion se detuvo un momento, en ese punto Sansa tenía razón. Habían llegado emisarios de las minas pidiendo audiencia con Gerion, seguramente para pedirle su asistencia, como lo había hecho ya. Si era un buen juez del carácter de las personas, podría asegurar que si los mineros pedían la ayuda de Gerion, él asistiría, y como si no fuera suficiente poner en peligro a su único hijo y heredero, su alegría y orgullo, también estaría en problemas la princesa.

— Sansa, ¿cuándo dices que llegaron esos emisarios?

— Hace unas horas.

— Oh, no…— Tyrion no tenía que buscar a su hijo para saber dónde estaba— Sansa, querida, creo que tenemos un problema. Puedo asegurarte que nuestro hijo ha partido hacia las minas y si el instinto no me falla, la princesa se ha ido con él.

Gerion y Caeta habían abandonado la Roca y se dirigían a las minas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de George R.R. Martin, hasta mis ilusiones rotas.

 **Notas:** Kasumineko!

Hola! Yo sé cómo te sientes. Todos los días, de lunes a viernes, paso doce horas al día sentada frente a una computadora, muriendo de la angustia y esperando a que me den una tarea que no sé hacer porque soy historiadora de formación pero trabajo entre abogados, lo que resulta en que me tachen de incompetente y no me paguen (dicen que soy improductiva y no he cobrado desde noviembre). La vida cotidiana, las cuentas y los pendientes son como una peste que amenaza con devorarnos a todos, pero te juro que leer tu comentario y saber que a alguien le importa ese momento del día dedicado a los fanfics para alejarse de la devastadora realidad me hizo el día y la semana. Sentí que a alguien le importaba y me dio ganas de entregarles algo bueno. Mil gracias! La fantasía es lo único que puede mantenernos a flote ante tanta adversidad, sin importar lo que diga George. Alguien tiene que seguir adelante. Este capítulo va dedicado para ti, que me recordaste que hay cosas más importantes que firmar la hora de entrada y salida en el trabajo. ¡Espero que te guste!

 **Cap.4**

Las mañana en Desembarco del Rey eran ruidosas, llenas de sonidos y olores. La gente se aglomeraba en las calles comenzando con sus faenas diarias mientras el sol salía y el calor de la larga primavera impregnaba el aire de la ciudad. En la Fortaleza Roja, en cambio, reinaba el silencio. Los cortesanos tenían sus propios chismes y ocupaciones, el primero era el rumor sobre la princesa Caeta y Gerion Lannister. "Claro, era de esperarse, después de todo es el hijo de un enano que algunos dicen que ha vendido su alma al Desconocido, así consiguió el favor de la reina Daenerys, la Roca Casterly y a Sansa Stark de regreso", algunos decían que Gerion Lannister había hechizado a la princesa Caeta dándole de comer granadas envenenadas que la habían deslumbrado con todo el oro y lujo que no se veía en la corte. Esa mañana, el príncipe Ned y la princesa Tamina, con el pequeño Robb en brazos, presidían las audiencias, sus majestades se encontraban junto al príncipe Orys y su esposa, Cinella, que había sentido los primeros dolores de parto al amanecer.

Gendry esperaba noticias en compañía de su hijo Yoren, su esposa Alerie y su pequeña hija. La niña, que tenía cada vez más cabellos gruesos y negros como el carbón en su diminuta cabeza, se entretenía jalándole las barbas a su abuelo mientras los tres adultos escuchaban con aprehensión los gritos que emitía la princesa Cinella. Llevaba más de siete horas en labor de parto y Arya y Orys no se habían apartado de su lado. También estaban con ella el Gran Maestre y un ejército de comadronas que esperaban traer un nuevo bebé al mundo lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Cuánto más tardará?— preguntó Orys que sólo había sido padre por primera vez hacia unos meses y no tenía tanta experiencia como su padre, Gendry, que había estado presente en el nacimiento de todos y cada uno de sus seis hijos.

— Podría llegar en cualquier momento o podrían ser varias horas más, Orys tardó más de un día y una noche en llegar, tu madre estuvo a punto de romperme el brazo más de una vez, lo recuerdo— dijo Gendry, que permanecía sentado junto al fuego a pesar de que el día estaba tibio y agradable.

— Orys debe estar volviéndose loco.

— Igual que lo estabas tú pero no hay nada que podamos hacer más que esperar.

La niña comenzó a llorar y Alerie la tomó en brazos. De repente hubo un silencio seguido de unos fuertes chillidos de recién nacido y Arya salió de la habitación, exhausta, con la buena noticia: ¡Un niño! Detrás de la puerta, se escuchó a Orys que empezó a gritar: "Lo logramos, lo logramos, soy padre" y Gendry no pudo evitar reírse de que su hijo considerara suyo el éxito del alumbramiento. La primera vez que Arya pasó por los dolores de parto, Gendry estuvo a su lado durante las largas horas que duró el alumbramiento, buscando una posición en la que pudiera pujar con más fuerza, sintiendo cada vez más miedo ante el inmenso dolor que veía pasar a su mujer sin poder hacer nada, ni siquiera imaginárselo. En momentos así se sentía culpable. "Ella es una princesa, una Stark del norte, no debería estar dando a luz al hijo de un bastardo en uno de los techos abandonados por la Guardia de la Noche sin ayuda alguna", pero entonces Arya volvía a gritar y pujar con más fuerza y lo único que importaba era sostenerla, estar con ella, limpiarle el sudor de la fuerte y apretar los dientes esperando que lograra expulsar a la criatura de una vez. Arya era la mujer más fuerte que había conocido, y conocería, pero también era menuda y delgada, Gendry no podía concebir que sobreviviera a partirse en dos para traer a un niño tan grande y robusto que llegó al mundo gritando con energía. No podía creer que un niño tan fuerte como Ned hubiera nacido sin matarla en el proceso pero quedó aún más impresionado cuando Arya se levantó al siguiente día y comenzó a caminar a pesar de todas sus súplicas para que descansara. Tenían que llegar al Castillo Negro, dijo ella, y si no emprendieron el camino de inmediato fue porque él la convenció de que la helada podía matar al bebé. Le pidió una quincena y ella aceptó a regañadientes, sólo hasta que se detuviera la tormenta de nieve. Parecía que había pasado una vida entera desde el largo invierno. El recuerdo lo emocionó. Arya se sentó junto al fuego y alcanzó el cáliz de vino del que él había estado bebiendo. Gendry se sintió feliz y estrechó a Arya entre sus brazos como antes, como siempre lo hacía, pensando que tal vez podría irse del mundo rodeado de sus hijos y nietos en paz… casi, en paz.

— ¡Cuidado, me harás derramar el vino!— exclamó Arya pero a él no le importó.

— ¿Alguna vez creíste que lo lograríamos?

— Es una muchacha fuerte como una yegua, no dudé que lo lograría.

— No, me refiero… a esto, tú y yo, rodeados de nuestros hijos y llenándonos de nietos, a salvo. Nunca creí que moriría de viejo — Arya sonrió y lo besó con dulzura. Para ser honestos, ella tampoco creyó que sobrevivirían el largo invierno.

— No, pero eso sólo hace que las alegrías sean más grandes, como ese niño que acaba de nacer, deberías verlo, llegó con una pelusa de color negro sobre la cabeza a pesar de ser tan pequeño.

Todavía estaba ese pequeño cabo suelto que llevaba el nombre de Caeta, la pequeña Cat pero Gendry supuso que ya tendría tiempo para hablar de eso con Arya cuando Cinella se hubiera recuperado del nacimiento. De pronto, el Gran Maestre y las comadronas salieron en estampida de la habitación, Orys los echó a todos de la habitación para que dejaran descansar a su Cenicienta y las viejas parteras retuvieron a Gendry para felicitarlo una vez más por el nuevo nieto. "Un parto precioso, su excelencia, sin problema alguno". Cuando se fueron, Gendry se fue detrás de Arya a sus propias habitaciones, ella también estaba cansada.

— Debiste ver a Orys, por un momento creí que empezaría a llorar de terror, en cambio Cinella soportó cada dolor con una increíble entereza, cada vez que parecía estar a punto de darse por vencida recobraba el ánimo y volvía a pujar. Ni siquiera insultó a Orys.

— Como hacías tú conmigo.

— Si yo estaba sufriendo lo menos que podías hacer era compartir mi dolor— como el día en que nació Caeta. Arya sintió un tirón en el vientre y vio un pequeño charco bajo sus pies que le anunció que el bebé estaba en camino pero cuando Gendry lo vio y mandó llamar al maestre a gritos ella le respondió: "No, no viene" y lo pateó entre las piernas con tal fuerza que él cayó de rodillas por el dolor, entonces Arya estuvo lista para traer al bebé. Lo menos que podía hacer era compartir algo de su sufrimiento. Caeta nació en poco menos de tres horas, como si fuera un anuncio de la fácil y fértil primavera que se avecinaba en Poniente, o al menos eso anunciaron los septones y sacerdotes rojos que después pelearon en la calles por el crédito del nacimiento, los siete y R'hllor se disputaban el favor de la familia real y el pueblo celebró con cerveza y pan cortesía de la familia real.

— Hablando de Caeta, iba a hablarte de ella cuando todo esto hubiera pasado pero…

— Oh no, ¿qué hizo? Por favor, dime que no raptó a Gerion Lannister.

— ¿Raptarlo? No, aunque está en la Roca. Espera, ¿por qué creerías que podría raptarlo, cuándo se ha visto que una joven pueda llevarse contra su voluntad a un señor?

— Lo digo porque es mi hija y se parece a mí, aunque sea tan testaruda y obtusa como tú.

— ¡Gracias!— exclamó Gendry indignado, la mitad del reino lo insultaba en voz baja pero Arya siempre lo hacía en sus narices.

— Es la verdad, Cat es imprudente como yo pero necia y testaruda como tú, aunque siga siendo una niña de la primavera. También suele saltar a la primera conclusión como tú y seguramente se creyó ese rumor que corrió Sansa sobre el matrimonio de Gerion.

— ¿Es decir, que no es verdad?

— Por supuesto que no. Sansa jamás permitiría que su amado león dorado se casara con una mujer que camina por el mundo con un tokar y la mitad del pecho desnudo. No le gusta la gente de Meereen y lo que más le importa en el mundo es la felicidad de su único hijo. Al principio creí que el rumor había sido cosa de Tyrion pero no creo que él se haya molestado en tratar con un montón de gallinas hambrientas de reconocimiento como para darles instrucciones y mandarlas a la ciudad.

— Bien, eso explica muchas cosas porque Cat sí que llegó a la Roca Casterly y está decidida a casarse con el muchacho. Mira, mandó esto…— y le extendió la carta de Caeta. Arya la leyó en un momento y suspiró. Con que así se iba su última hija, aunque no fuera la menor.

— Ya lo verás, es cuestión de días para que nos llegue un cuervo de Tyrion y Sansa. Habrá que llamar a Ser Davos y al Gran Maestre para redactar el contrato matrimonial. Al menos espero que Tyrion no pretenda llevarse la mitad de los reinos en el acuerdo.

La pareja en cuestión no sabía, ni quería saber, nada sobre contratos, dotes y capitulaciones, estaba muy tranquila cabalgando, camino a la minas de Lannisport. Caeta estaba sorprendida porque Gerion no hubiera querido detenerla, esperaba que quisiera convencerla de quedarse atrás, en la Roca, mientras él corría sus aventuras por el bienestar de los mineros que eran sus ciervos, pero cuando ella se apareció junto a él, alforja en mano y con su yegua ensillada diciéndole que no lo dejaría ir solo, no hizo nada para detenerla. Por un momento se preguntó si sería una trampa o estratagema. Después de todo era hijo del hombre más astuto del Poniente y algunos decían que del mundo entero. No tuvo más opción que preguntar.

— ¿No tienes la menor intención de detenerme? — Gerion detuvo su caballo un momento, que relinchó por la sorpresa.

— ¿Detenerte?

— Sí, quiero decir, ¿no vas a darme un discurso sobre el peligro al que nos enfrentamos para convencerme de que regresa a la Roca a esperarte?

— ¿Tendría sentido?

— No, pero…

— Cat, por supuesto que me aterra que vayas conmigo y que preferiría que te quedaras segura, bordando junto a mi madre, pero esa no eres tú y aunque quisiera convencerte de que te quedaras no lo harías, no hay ser viviente en el mundo que pueda convencerte de hacer algo que no quieras hacer. Por otro lado, tú tienes más talento que yo con el arco y el cuchillo, aunque las ballestas y las hachas se me den mejor a mí— la sonrisa de Gerion era en verdad encantadora. En un momento así Caeta supo que su corazón había hecho la elección correcta. ¿Qué otro hombre en el mundo la dejaría hacer lo que le viniera en gana? Y espoleó su yegua para adelantársele y llegar a las minas antes que él.

Caeta reconoció las barracas de los mineros a la distancia. Ya había estado ahí, la primera vez que Gerion la llevó a conocerlos y comieron, bebieron y bailaron hasta bien entrada la noche, en las bodas de Lady Marla y Lord Steffon Seaworth. Cat no se había puesto a pensar en su boda pero supuso que no haría falta, ella se casaría con Gerion frente a cualquier árbol o sobre cualquier fuego si hacía falta. Para su sorpresa, los mineros no se encontraban dispersos en sus viviendas al acercarse el atardecer, sino que estaban reunidos en grandes grupos alrededor de las minas, un septón caminaba entre ellos elevando oraciones al guerrero y al desconocido, cuya mención ponía a temblar a más de dos mujeres y niños. Gerion no llevaba estandarte ni emblema alguno, pero los mineros lo reconocieron de inmediato y corrieron a su encuentro, también se acordaban de ella y las mujeres se arremolinaron junto a ella cuando desmontaba.

— ¡Su excelencia! No debería estar aquí— le dijo una anciana bondadosa que se llevó su mano a la mejilla en señal de lamento. Los hombres se veían cansados y cenizos, como si hubieran escapado de algún desastre y los niños se escondían detrás de las enaguas de su madre ante un peligro desconocido.

— Señor, todo ha empeorado, seguimos excavando pero en cuanto abrimos una nueva galería…

La multitud se quedó en silencio y Gerion reconoció al viejo Pate entre la multitud. Se abrió paso y llegó hasta él, el viejo Pate era un minero veterano de las guerras de los cinco reyes, uno de los pocos siervos fieles a su padre, que veían en él al verdadero hijo de Lord Tywin y escupía sobre el que insultara al gnomo o a su estirpe. Gerion lo conocía desde su nacimiento y sabía que podía confiar en él.

— Pate, viejo amigo, dime qué pasa. ¿Por qué se han suspendido las obras?

— Oh, milord, me temo que los espectros nos hayan cercado. Los he visto yo mismo, tan pronto se abrió la nueva galería comenzaron los chillidos y las apariciones, los mineros salieron corriendo de las entrañas de la tierra gritando de horror. ¡Muertos, hombres muertos lloviendo como si fueran gotas de aguas! Y amenazas y otros horrores.

Gerion y Caeta se miraron sobrecogidos. Habían escuchado suficiente sobre caminantes blancos como para temer lo que hubiera bajo la tierra acechándolos. Por fortuna, Gerion llevaba consigo el puñal de acero valyrio que sus primos jamás habían logrado hacerle perder en una apuesta y Caeta llevaba como amuleto una de las púas de obsidiana o vidriagón que se habían soltado del martillo de guerra de su padre durante la guerra contra los Otros. No obstante, no entendían cómo podría aparecer un espectro así tan al sur y durante la primavera. Otra cosa debía ser y lo averiguarían juntos.

Los mineros los agasajaron con vino especiado y verduras condimentadas con clavo y ajo, riendo y felicitándolos por su compromiso. Algunos contaron historias sobre la guerra contra los Otros, cuando Lord Tyrion cabalgó a lomos de un dragón mientras la reina Arya y el rey Gendry combatieron a los espectros con espada y martillo en mano, hasta que anocheció y Gerion tomó sus cosas en preparación para entrar a la mina.

— Aún puedes quedarte— le dijo Gerion a Caeta, con una sonrisa incrédula.

— Y tú todavía podrías casarte con otra.

— No va a pasar.

— Lo mismo digo.

Y entraron junto a la oscura boca de la mina. Detrás de ellos, los mineros, sus mujeres y niños encendieron un fuego y esperaron. Rezaron a los siete, al dios rojo y a los antiguos por que su Señor y su princesa regresaran sanos y salvos, ofreciendo flores y frutas para lograr su cometido. Al interior del oscuro túnel, Gerion llevaba a Caeta de la mano alumbrando su camino con una antorcha hasta que dieron con pared, un muro de piedra que claramente se había quedado inconcluso ante alguna interrupción inesperada.

— Supongo, que ahora esperaremos.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Lo que sea que esté asustando a los obreros.

Caeta sonrió brevemente. La tranquilidad y paciencia de Gerion la impresionaban y a su vez le daban paz.

— Hace unas horas me preguntaste por qué no intente detenerte.

— Ya me lo explicaste.

— Sí, pero también me faltó contarte algo. Fue tu padre el que me dio el consejo, cuando apenas era un niño. Fue durante su visita a Lannisport, había rumores de rebelión en el Dominio y vi a tu madre armarse y subirse a su caballo sin mirar atrás. Recuerdo que mi madre estaba escandalizada y no dejaba de gritarle que se detuviera. Vi a tu padre y le pregunté: "Tío, ¿por qué no la detienes?" a lo que él me respondió "porque si se detuviera no sería ella misma", se montó en su caballo, parecía un gigante, y se fue cabalgando también. Esa noche no podía dormir y me levanté para vagar por los corredores, buscando algo para entretenerme. Vi una luz en la biblioteca y entré. Ahí estaba mi padre. Le conté lo que había visto y él se rió. "Algún día lo entenderás. Algunos hombres tienden a enamorarse de una mujer para después cambiar todo lo que amaban de ella en primer lugar. Las personas no cambian, si vas a amar a alguien que sea por lo que es, no por lo que tú quieras que sea, porque nunca será de otra forma" y me llevó de regreso a mi habitación. Dime, Cat, si te amo por todo lo que eres ¿Qué lograría tratando de cambiarte? No serías tú y eso sólo nos haría infelices a ambos.

Caeta no supo qué contestarle. Hasta ese momento pensó que Gerion la amaba porque no la conocía en todo su desordenado y desastroso esplendor. No era una dama, aunque quisiera serlo, ni un soldado, era una criatura llena de contrastes y contradicciones. Lo que ella no sabía era que todos su recovecos y particularidades sólo la hacían más especial ante los ojos de su prometido, que no hubiera querido mover una sola hebra de cabello de su cabello de lugar.

— Tal vez podría sacarte de un aprieto en una aventura como esta— bromeó ella.

— Sólo tú podrías.

Gerion tomó su mano y se acercó a ella hasta pegar su frente contra la suya. Sonrieron y se besaron una vez más cuando el silencio de la mina se vio roto por un grito desgarrador que parecía emerger de las paredes de roca. Un ruido estremecedor sacudió la tierra y una fisura en la pared de roca comenzó a agrietarse y agigantarse hasta que de ella salió una figura humana. ¿Qué era eso? Una especie de gigante emergió de las paredes cavadas y cayó de bruces frente a él. Gerion contuvo el aliento pero cuando Caeta hizo además de acercarse, él se adelantó y gritó:

—Hey, falta la mitad. Con esto no es suficiente.

— ¡Gerion! ¿Qué haces?

— ¡Seguir sus reglas!

Entonces el alboroto comenzó de nuevo, se escucharon rugidos y gemidos y la otra mitad cayó también. En un principio, Gerion pidió la otra mitad del cuerpo como una forma de retar a cualquiera que fuera la presencia que los atormentara, pero jamás se imaginó que la otra mitad caería y las dos piezas se unirían formando un hombre espantoso.

—Vaya, eso no entraba en el trato— y Gerion sacó el hacha que llevaba en la espalda y le propinó un golpe al espectro a la mitad del cráneo mientras Caeta cargaba su arco. Más hombres cayeron por la chimenea uno detrás de otro, uno de ellos los miró con odio y se disponía a cargar contra ellos cuando ella le asestó una flecha en medio de los ojos con lo que se desplomó y convirtió en polvo. Los demás comenzaron a cavar y recogieron nueve piernas humanas y dos calaveras que dispusieron para jugar a los bolos. Gerion se acercó a uno de ellos, el mayor, con cautela, para intentar establecer un diálogo:

— Bien, amigo… ¿qué pretendes que hagamos con esto?— a lo que uno de los cadáveres respondió con una señal. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si debía enfrentarse a lo insólito, al menos lo haría a su manera, por lo que haciendo acopio de valor se acercó a los cadáveres animados y preguntó:

—¿Puedo jugar?

— Si tienes dinero, sí — respondieron ellos.

— Sí que lo tengo — respondió — Pero vuestras bolas no son demasiado redondas — Cat vio el torno y las calaveras entendiendo de inmediato lo que Gerion planeaba hacer, por lo que movió el artefacto y se acercó al gigante más amenazador:

— ¿No quisiéramos que el juego sea desigual, cierto? Hay que emparejar las bolas— dijo con una sonrisa llena de ternura, con lo que el gigante pareció calmarse. Mientras tanto, Gerion tomo todas y cada una de las calaveras, las puso en el torno y las redondeó —Así, — dijo — ahora rodarán mucho mejor— Caeta tomó uno de los cráneos redondeados y lo lanzó, tumbando todos sus objetivos de un solo golpe.

—Hurra, — dijeron los hombres — ahora nos divertiremos— y Gerion y Caeta formaron un equipo que se enfrentó al de los muertos, perdiendo algo de dinero pero emparejándose al final. De repente, las visiones desaparecieron y Caeta y Gerion se encontraron solos en la galería una vez más.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿a dónde se fueron?—El silencio invadió la galería una vez más. Pasaron algunas horas en las que Gerion y Caeta se quedaron dormidos durante sus guardias. Ninguna aparición los perturbó otra vez.

—No creo que sea permanente. Sólo han pasado dos apariciones.

— Entonces esperaremos, hasta que se haya ido todo peligro— exclamó Caeta con seguridad. Estaba despeinada y polvorienta pero Gerion nunca la había admirado tanto.

— Serás la mejor señora de la Roca Casterly, en toda su historia.

— Cállate. Ahora sólo debemos sobrevivir— A lo que Gerion accedió con un beso, no le hacía falta nada más.

—Muy pronto librarían a los mineros de Lannisport de sus penas y podrían comenzar su propia vida, como habían hecho el enano y la loba norteña antes que ellos o el herrero y la princesa perdida del invierno.

Era cuestión de esperar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es de George R.R. Martin.

 **Notas:** Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Soy una persona terrible por tardarme tanto pero la vida de oficinista y mis horarios de casi doce horas al día me están matando la creatividad lentamente, no encontraba cómo darle forma a este capítulo pero con un poco de esfuerzo creo que ya avanzó un poco la trama. Creo que ya casi terminamos, hice lo posible por incluir algo de vida cotidiana para nuestras parejas favoritas, espero que les guste.

 **Cap.5**

Caeta y Gerion se quedaron dormidos tan pronto se esfumó la última aparición. Estaban cansados y tenían hambre pero ninguno notó la dureza del suelo o la escasez de aire porque en una noche habían tenido suficientes emociones como para agotar a un gigante. Cuando abandonaron la mina el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y un grupo de mineros y sus esposas se levantaron del lugar donde habían comenzado a asar un carnero para recibirlo. Les sirvieron platos llenos de carne asada con pimientos dornienses, cebollas e higos picantes, rellenos de queso y cubiertos de especias. Cat y Gerion comieron hasta hartarse y cuando habían limpiado los sencillos platos de barro de sus anfitriones les relataron todo lo que había sucedido. Los mineros los miraron con tal incredulidad que Gerion estuvo a punto de convencerse de que todo podría haber haber sido un sueño de no tener la seguridad de que Caeta había visto las mismas cosas que él. Tal vez todo había terminado, pensó, pero una risa al fondo de la multitud acalló todas las esperanzas.

—Sólo han sido dos noches las que han pasado en las minas y me temo que el espíritu que aterra estas regiones exige algunas más, algunos dicen que tres, por la promesa rota, y otros dicen que siete, como los siete dioses.

La voz venía de un anciano ciego, que sonreía con sólo un par de dientes amarillentos asomándose bajo sus partidos y secos labios, sus palabras sonaban más como un quejido lastimero que a una risa de verdad. Los mineros lanzaron exclamaciones de indignación y algunos de ira, pero Gerion los mandó callar a todos y pidió un cuenco de cerveza para el anciano. Se sentó junto a él y lo ayudó a acercarse el cuerno de bebida en los labios.

— ¿De qué espíritu hablas, buen hombre?

— De un espíritu indignado con un Lannister,muchas generaciones antes de que el rey Robert se lanzara a la batalla por su Lady Lyanna y aún antes de que Tytos Lannister enojara a su hijo por elevar a la hija de un cerero a su cama.

—¿Un espíritu? — insistió Gerion.

—Una aparición, una mujer deshonrada que recuerda una promesa rota. Era sólo una doncella, una doncella noble, pero atada a un compromiso inminente con un anciano. Cuando uno de los jóvenes Lannister se acercó a ella, la joven pensó que tenía una oportunidad de entregarse a un hombre joven, noble y apuesto antes de consagrarse a un anciano y le entregó su virtud en una cueva próxima a estas montañas,donde permanecieron juntos por tres días, haciéndole prometer que nunca revelaría el secreto de la pérdida de su virginidad, y él guardó el secreto... al menos hasta que ella murió, entonces él se jactó de su conquista en una taberna. Desde ese mismo momento, una figura pálida se le apareció al indiscreto señor a cada paso que daba hasta que la culpa lo llevó a las montañas donde había deshonrado a la joven y cayo muerto en el mismo lugar donde ahora los espíritus nos impiden excavar. Escúcheme bien, joven señor, el enano ha sido bueno con todos nosotros y por eso le debo lealtad ahora que su hijo está en peligro. Váyase ahora y evite la ira de los difuntos.

Gerion quedó perplejo ante la explicación de las maravillas que había presenciado. Mandó que cobijaran al anciano y después de darle las gracias le aseguró que siempre tendría una lugar en la Roca Casterly. Su mozo de cuadra se llevó al hombre hasta la carpa que su mayordomo había preparado para él mientras se encontraba con la princesa dentro de la mina. Cat suspiró y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Gerion preguntó:

— ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, crees que el anciano esté en lo cierto?

—No lo sé, pero lo que tu y yo vimos era bastante real y aunque preferiría regresar contigo a la Roca y dejar que Marla nos vuelva locos haciéndonos preguntas sobre flores y aperitivos para la boda no puedo desentenderme de ellos. Mi padre solía decir que si las tierras del oeste son el cuerpo, los Lannister deben ser la cabeza y deben cuidar de su gente como si fueran la sangre y el corazón que los mantiene vivos, no puedo dejarlos ahora.

—Lo sé y te amo más por no hacerlo— Cat sonrió, sus claros ojos azules se iluminaron y Gerion sintió por primera vez que no la perdería. Se sentía fuerte y seguro, tal vez feliz. Los mineros prometieron llevar ofrendas al septo para rezar por su bienestar y al anochecer, Cat y Gerion entraron a la mina una vez más. Si el anciano tenía razón, las noches necesarias para liberar al espíritu de la doncella ofendida podían ser tres y en el peor de los casos, podían ser siete.

—¿Estás segura de esto?— preguntó Gerion.

—¿Qué crees?— respondió ella. Caeta y Gerion eran jóvenes, niños de la primavera que no sabían nada del largo invierno o los peligros de la noche, por eso podían ser osados y optimistas, nunca se habían visto víctimas de amenazas verdaderas, como Sansa o Tyrion, no conocían la intriga o la esclavitud, eran ingenuos. Al anochecer, Tyrion Lannister leía en sus habitaciones a la luz de las velas mientras Sansa seguía ocupada en el mismo tejido en el que había trabajado desde la partida de Gerion, ella decía que sería un regalo de boda, pero por la forma en que tejía y destejía Tyrion sospechaba que ese telar era el único obstáculo entre él y la ira de su esposa. Para asegurarse levantó la vista de su lectura y le dijo a Sansa:

—No hay de qué preocuparnos. La ingenuidad no les resta ingenio o valor a ninguno de los dos, al contrario, creo que se las arreglarán bastante bien. Es más, deberíamos aprovechar su ausencia para negociar las capitulaciones de la boda. Gendry mandó una misiva, claro, muy escueta y cortante, como suele ser él. Preguntaba cuándo, dónde y de cuánto debía ser la dote. No me esperaba nada menos, ese herrero sí que va al grano, al menos yo tuve la gentileza de adornar el cuervo con algunas frases corteses.

Sansa tejía sin mirar a Tyrion, moviendo el telar con violencia de un extremo a otro, en momentos así, en los que Tyrion se mostraba excepcionalmente calmo, ella sentía una profunda exasperación y debía hacer acopio de fuerzas para no abofetear a su esposo. Gerion había desaparecido, se había marchado a las minas y sus misterios de nuevo... y su prometida, en lugar de retenerlo en un lugar seguro, lo había secundado. ¡Cómo se parecía a su madre! El deber de su esposo, Tyrion, de acuerdo con Sansa era apoyarse en la influencia que Gendry y Arya tenían sobre su hija para convencerla de regresar a la Roca y llevar a Gerion con ella. Los proyectos matrimoniales de Tyrion, la dote y las capitulaciones no le importaban, en venganza, atacó las madejas de hilo con especial furia, haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios de su esposo.

—¿Sansa? ¿Me estás escuchando?

—¿Para qué? No tengo el menor interés en redactar un acuerdo sobre en cuántos codos del bosque real podrá cazar mi hijo o cuántas enaguas aportará su esposa mientras los dos estén atrapados en las montañas a la merced de cualquier bestia. Si quieres atender a los deberes de un casamentero mientras nuestro hijo, nuestro heredero, se expone a sólo la Madre sabe cuántos espectros en tus malditas montañas, yo no tengo nada que decir.

Como siempre, Tyrion supo que estaba en problemas tan pronto Sansa comenzó a destejer la última línea que había terminado argumentando que no la satisfacía el resultado.

— Podrías reservarle los detalles del hilo de oro a Marla, ya sabes cómo le gusta cuando la dejas hacerlo.—pero Sansa no le respondió.

¿Qué esperaba que hiciera, amarrar a Gerion? Si fuera por Sansa, Gerion habría crecido cosido a sus enaguas y jamás se habría convertido en el hombre fuerte y confiable que era. En la opinión del enano, ella debería estarle agradecida por la excelente educación que había recibido. ¿Qué más prueba quería? En lugar de estar planeando sus bodas con una princesa caprichosa estaba ocupándose de la seguridad de sus mineros.

—Y eso es todo lo que te interesa— exclamó Sansa haciendo a un lado su labor. Pocas veces se molestaba con Tyrion pero esa era una de ellas.

—Sansa, vamos, querida, tienes que entender...— pero no debió entender porque abandonó el telar y salió hecha una furia de su habitación, encerrándose en sus propios aposentos con un portazo.

Tyrion se resignó a que esa noche y todas las que siguieran al regreso de Gerion estarían llenas de recriminaciones al respecto. Había tomado una sabia decisión al guardarse la información y no contarle nada a Arya y Gendry sobre la última aventura de su hija favorita. Ya tenía una esposa norteña enojada, no necesitaba que sus cuñados se unieran a la indignación.

Gendry y Arya estaban bastante felices con su situación como para intuir un peligro para cualquiera de sus hijos. La corte, como siempre, estaba llena de hipócritas e intrigantes, siempre murmurando sobre la legitimidad de Gendry o el pasado misterioso de Arya, pero al final de día, todos los cortesanos se reunían alrededor de los tronos gemelos para rendirles pleitesía, aunque reservaran sus murmuraciones para las conversaciones nocturnas frente a la chimenea.

— Gendry— preguntó Arya al anochecer, en sus habitaciones, cuando se daba vuelta para que él la ayudara a desabrochar las cintas de su túnica, como siempre.

—¿Tú crees que debería escribirle a Sansa, tu sabes, por todo lo que está pasando?— Gendry terminó de jalar la última cinta y ayudó a Arya a sacarse la túnica por la cabeza. Entendía perfectamente el porqué odiaba esos vestidos complicados llenos de cintas y recovecos, a pesar de haberlos acortado y simplificado para su comodidad. Cualquier dama de compañía podría haberla ayudado a desnudarse pero habían vivido solos los primeros años de su vida juntos y se habían acostumbrado a sus pequeñas rutinas. No querían extraños a su alrededor.

—Es sólo una boda, una que ya esperábamos, si quieres puedes escribirle pero estoy seguro de que Ser Davos y el enano se pondrán de acuerdo con mayor facilidad que si tu o yo intervenimos. Entiendo que la dote es un seguro para la novia, la forma en la que el padre garantiza que su hija tendrá la misma vida de casada que tenía como doncella, pero me siento incómodo poniendo cantidad. Me parece extraño— Arya se deslizó fuera del odioso corpiño que sólo usaba en ocasiones especiales, en la corte o alguna visita de estado, cambiándose de inmediato a una de las camisas viejas y sucias de Gendry que le quedaban tan grandes que la bastilla le llegaba a la rodilla.

—Yo sé,pero no me refiero a los arreglos oficiales, en realidad, creí que tal vez sería buena idea escribirle para que sepa que me alegra mucho que Cat haya escogido a Gerion, en verdad, conozco a Cat y sé que nunca pondría el deber sobre su propia felicidad, si se ha ido detrás de él es porque lo quiere.

— Entonces, escríbele...

—Pero... no lo sé, supongo que Sansa y yo nunca llegamos a entendernos del todo.

—Eso no importa, es tu hermana y es normal que quieras estar en paz con ella, especialmente ahora, los dioses saben que Edric me saca de quicio pero cuando visita hago lo que puedo— la sonrisa de Gendry siempre era tranquilizadora, en especial porque no solía ser común,sólo para ella y sus hijos era normal verlo reír a conciencia. Desde que se había encargado de los huérfanos de la posada de la encrucijada, lo que más recordaban las personas de él eran sus gestos de mal humor.

—Lo que me recuerda, debería avisar a Mya y al estúpido de su esposo, nunca entenderé cómo pudo haberse fijado en ese lord perfumado y ridículo. También a Edric, aunque ya me imagino al grupo de imbéciles que traerá de Lys con él, la última vez que vino esto parecía una compañía de actores y malabaristas.

— Tiene una esposa rica y estúpida, mientras no aparezca con las barbas pintadas de azul y los cuellos dorados de la última vez seremos afortunados—recordó Arya.

Arya lo ayudó a quitarse las botas y apagó las velas de la habitación mientras él se preparaba para la cama. Otro día había terminado para ellos, aunque en las minas de Lannisport, Gerion y Caeta se preparaban para la que podía ser la última noche necesaria para liberar la mina.

Se sentaron en un par de bancos y esperaron, se acercaba la hora del fantasma, cuando los sobresaltó un ruido proveniente del techo de la galería. Una grieta comenzó a abrirse desde el interior, soltando cascajo conforme se agrandaba como si alguien estuviera abriéndose camino con un pico desde el interior. Gerion tomó el hacha y Cat cargó su arco. El tiempo que tomó para que el hueco se hiciera suficientemente alto les pareció una eternidad. Cuando la abertura fue suficientemente alta y ancha, salieron uno tras otro siete hombres altos y cenizos que llevaban cargando un ataúd.

—Traemos el cuerpo de nuestra hermana, que murió hace un tiempo ya— y llamó con los nudillos en el ataúd— sal, hermana, sal.

Pusieron el ataúd en el suelo, abrieron la tapa y se vio un cadáver tumbado en su interior. Gerion se acercó con cuidado y le tocó la cara al cuerpo de la mujer, que estaba cubierta por una mortaja color blanco y se veía fresca aun, como si hubiera muerto el día anterior.

— Tiene frío—dijo una de las figuras y Gerion supuso que tenían la intención de que reanimaran el cadáver. Caeta se acercó al fuego, se calentó las manos y las puso en la cara de la difunta pero ésta permanecía fría. ¿En verdad esperaban que la calentaran?

—Espera—dijo Gerion y con cuidado sacó el cuerpo del ataúd y lo sentó junto al fuego, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y frotándole los brazos para que la sangre circulara de nuevo. Tal vez, si la reanimaban, las apariciones cesarían, pero la figura permanecía helada y pesada, entonces Cat se acercó y le sugirió que la metieran en el lecho que habían formado con algunas pieles y mantas. Tumbaron el cuerpo y lo cubrieron. Sólo quedaba esperar que funcionara y en cuestión de un rato el color regresó lentamente a las mejillas de la difunta, que de repente comenzó a moverse. Gerion se levantó y parándose frente a Caeta se dirigió a las apariciones:

—Bien ¿cumplimos con nuestra parte? Ahora pueden irse y dejar estas regiones en paz.— pero el cuerpo que acaba de recobrar el calor se levantó y mirando a Gerion con un odio indescriptible. Llena de furia se acercó a él con lentitud pero actitud amenazadora, entonces lo acusó:

—¡TÚ! Traidor, hiciste una promesa y la rompiste.

—¿Yo?

—¡Lannister! ¡Eres un Lannister! reconozco tu cabello y tus ojos, oro batido y verde, eres igual que toda su estirpe. ¡Maldito seas! — Gerion se asustó y retrocedió ante la amenaza del espectro. No supo qué podía decirle para apaciguarle así que intentó con algo de diplomacia.

—Mi señora, es verdad que un Lannister te deshonró y que esa deuda persiste en nuestra estirpe, pero tu gente, los hombres y mujeres de las tierras del Oeste son inocentes y no deben pagar por esta ofensa. Te ofrezco mi arrepentimiento y solicito tu perdón. Si tu honor requiere una expiación, estoy dispuesto...- exclamó Gerion, genuinamente avergonzado por los pecados de sus ancestros pero no logró conmover a la aparición, que emitió un grito aterrador y por un momento Gerion estuvo seguro de que moriría por el deshonor de algún ancestro del que no sabía nada hasta que Cat intervino y de un salto empujó a la difunta con todas sus fuerzas de regreso al ataúd y cerró la tapa. Hubo algunos golpes del interior y Gerion se aferró al mango del hacha esperado alguna reacción de los espectros pero no pasó nada. Cuando los hombres fantasmales se incorporaron la misma Caeta preparó su arco y apuntó, pero en lugar de atacarla rodearon el ataúd y comenzaron una procesión de regreso a la grieta por donde habían llegado. ¿Sería posible que todo hubiera acabado? No tan de prisa, tan pronto como los espectros desaparecieron, Cat se lanzó sobre Gerion y se abrazaron aliviados pensando que el peligro había pasado hasta que un hombre aún más alto que las apariciones anteriores entró a través de la grieta abierta por los portadores del ataúd. Tenía un aspecto terrible, parecía enfermo, anciano, cansado e incluso deforme, cubierto de pústulas y cicatrices, adornado con una larga barba blanca.

— Pobres diablos,— gritó el viejo— alguien ha de morir.

— No tan deprisa—respondió Gerion— que yo tendré algo que decir en eso de que voy a morir.

— Pronto acabaré contigo— dijo el demonio.

— Tómatelo con calma y no digas bravuconadas que soy tan fuerte como tú o quizá más.

— Lo comprobaremos.— dijo el viejo— Si eres más fuerte, te dejaré ir. Ven y lo comprobaremos.

En ese momento, los cascajos de piedra cayeron en cascada en el último muro que había sido excavado por los obreros, abriéndose una larga galería a través de oscuros pasajes hasta una forja, donde el viejo cogió una enorme hacha y de un tajo partió un yunque en dos. Gerion tembló por un segundo. ¿Cómo había permitido que Caeta lo siguiera? Su amor por ella lo había cegado y se había equivocado al dejar que lo acompañara en tal desgracia, pero delatarla frente a sus padres le había parecido una traición. ¡Oh, cómo quisiera saber que se encontraba segura y no es un peligro como ese! Gerion se sintió desarmado pero estaba a punto de buscar una forma de engañar al gigante cuando Cat se adelantó, entonces lo recordó: ella sí que conocía su camino en una forja.

—Ganará el que haga más daño con el golpe del hacha.— dijo el anciano.

— ¿Crees que ese es un golpe? Puedo mejorarlo, mi padre es herrero— dijo ella y se fue a otro yunque. El viejo se acercó para observar con la barba colgando para observar el intento de la joven, inclinándose hacia adelante cuando Cat hizo acopio de fuerzas para levantar el hacha, como hacía cuando era niña y quería impresionar a su padre, y apuntó el filo hacia el yunque, llevándose de tajo la barba del viejo gigante. Al ver que su larga barba gris yacía en el suelo, el viejo exhaló un grito de ira.

— Te he vencido.—dijo ella — ahora te toca morir a ti.— Y con una barra de hierro golpeó al viejo hasta que empezó a llorar y a pedirle que parara, prometiéndole que si lo hacía le daría grandes riquezas.

Caeta se detuvo de golpe, sintió pena por el anciano gigante y quiso creer en su buena voluntad, entonces soltó la barra de hierro y lo dejó libre. El viejo se levantó con pesar pero agradeció a la princesa su gentileza y quiso demostrárselo con un regalo. Levantando la antorcha de Gerion iluminó el túnel inconcluso al que habían llegado los mineros y al chasquido de sus dedos aparecieron cantidades enormes y pesadas de piedra y tierra en el piso dejando una galería repleta de cofres de oro y otras riquezas como joyas y gemas en bruto.

— De todo esto,—dijo el viejo— uno es para los pobres, otro es para el rey y el tercero es para ti.

En ese momento llegó la hora del lobo y el gigante desapareció. Caeta y Gerion se quedaron a oscuras y al paso de las horas cayeron dormidos en los brazos del otro ante el agotamiento de semejante aventura.

Cuando abrieron los ojos no sabían qué día era o si era de día o de noche. Podrían haber pasado minutos, horas o tal vez un largo día, no lo sabían, pero con algo de esfuerzo se dirigieron hacia el final del túnel, hasta que la luz les anunció la salida al aire fresco.

Al exterior, los mineros y sus familias explotaron en júbilo al verlos emerger de las entrañas de la tierras completamente sanos y completos. Las mujeres lloraron y los hombres cayeron de rodillas, haciendo todo tipo de promesas a los dioses como agradecimiento. La maldición se había roto y los mineros del oeste eran libres.

Cat y Gerion festejaron junto a los mineros esa tarde, al caer el sol y se quedaron algunos días más para asegurarse de que la aparición hubiera quedado satisfecha. Los trabajos comenzaron de nuevo y los futuros novios se dieron el lujo de disfrutar la hospitalidad de sus siervos. Bailaron, comieron y olvidaron que en algún lado de la Roca Casterly o Desembarco del Rey se planeaba una boda monumental.

— Si pudiera, me casaría frente a un árbol corazón, sin ningún testigo— le aseguro Gerion a Cat, que estaba nerviosa ante las grandes ceremonias que traería su boda.

—Y yo me escaparía contigo hasta las ciudad libres.

Los dos se rieron a sabiendas de la angustia que le causarían a los Lannister del Oeste, aunque Cat sospechaba que sus padres lo encontrarían muy divertido.

— ¿Te imaginas?— dijo Cat— Mi madre no pararía de reír por una quincena entera y mi padre se alegraría de no tener que dejar otra hija en el septo, creo que está muy decepcionado porque ninguno de mis hermanos se casaran frente a su dios rojo, aunque Orys lo siga prefirió darle gusto a su esposa.

— Podríamos casarnos frente al dios rojo, sería algo original y puedo asegurarte que a mi padre nada le importan los dioses, a veces prende una vuela frente al guerrero cuando recuerda al tío Jaime pero no es particularmente piadoso.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Sería maravilloso! Muchas gracias.

— Y sería mucho mejor que si sólo nos escapamos. ¿Te imaginas? La angustia de mi madre no cesaría y seguramente mi padre se enojaría tanto que se iría a Desembarco del Rey a buscar a Ser Bronn, para perderse en una borrachera de varios días, ya sabes, para festejar mi felicidad. Una ceremonia en el fuego les caerá mejor.

Los dos se rieron todo el camino hasta la Roca preguntándose qué harían sus respectivos padres si se fugaran, al menos hasta que el imponente castillo estuvo a la vista. El mar estaba agitado y a la distancia podían verse las olas que azotaban la playa con violencia al atardecer. A sus pies sólo había arena y agua.

— Gerion, ¿por qué te fuiste? en Desembarco del Rey, desperté y ya no estabas— preguntó Cat cuando disminuyeron el paso de los caballos.

—Creí que mi ausencia no haría ninguna diferencia, en cambio, en la Roca, me necesitaban.

— ¿Y yo?

— No me necesitabas Cat, tienes a tus padres, tus hermanos y hermanas, hasta a Nymeria.

— Pero te necesito, por eso regresé.

—¿Estás segura? Cat, si en verdad sientes algo por mí te juro que dedicaré cada segundo de mi vida a hacerte feliz, sin tan solo...

— ¡Oh Gerion, en verdad eres muy tonto para ser el hijo del hombre más astuto de Poniente! ¡Te amo!

Gerion bajó de su caballo y ayudó a Caeta a bajar del suyo, sosteniendo las riendas en sus manos para que no escaparan. Sólo el sonido de las olas los acompañaban.

— ¿Puede ser posible? Los dioses existen Cat, cada vez que te miro me convenzo de ellos.

— Eso piensas ahora, pero debería advertirte. No sé si pueda ser una dama, nunca he tenido mucho éxito en esos menesteres. ¿En verdad podrás vivir conmigo, tal como soy? Puedo intentar ser una dama pero no sé si pueda lograrlo, lo intentaré, por ti, pero si fallara...

—No, nunca digas eso, no hay un ápice de ti que quisiera cambiar, eres perfecta tal como eres, al menos yo sé que te he amado siempre, tal como eres, desde que llegaste de visita con tus padres la primera vez, recuerdo haber estado estado muy asustado por todo lo que se decía de la reina Arya y el rey Gendry, también se decía que sus hijos eran salvajes y aterradores, como una manada de lobos, pero cuando te escuché cantar aquella noche en el festín de bienvenida, tan segura y sencilla, sonriendo e interrumpiendo la canción para bromear con tus hermanos, supe que eras la única mujer que existía, Cat, eras un ser completamente distinto. Tú, eras todos lo que podía admirar en cualquier ser, eres valiente pero compasiva, dura pero gentil, como un copo de nieve en las nevadas de primavera... pero por favor nunca le digas a nadie que he dicho eso, tus hermanos jamás dejarían de burlarse de mí.

—Tu secreto está a salvo, así debe ser el matrimonio — dijo Cat sonriendo con dulzura, aunque hacía un esfuerzo para evitar que salieran esa discretas lágrimas de emoción que se le habían acumulado en los ojos.

Siguieron cabalgando hasta que se encontraron en la gigantesca puerta de la Roca, tallada en forma de las fauces de un león. Al llegar a las caballerizas, entregaron sus caballos a los mozos de cuadra y se dirigieron al interior de la fortaleza, pero antes de entrar, Cat giró en redondo y colgándose del cuello de Gerion lo besó a conciencia, sintiéndose extraordinariamente feliz.

Las minas estaban en paz, los trabajos habían continuado sin problema alguno y el pasadizo encantado había revelado una veta rica de oro. Al entrar a la Roca Casterly, Caeta esperaba encontrar reprobación en los ojos celestes de su tía, Lady Sansa o en la cicatriz de su tío, Lord Tyrion, pero sólo vio alegría y alivio. Sus tíos se veían felices y toda la gente de Lannisport festejaba su reaparición de las minas. Los únicos que no sabían nada de la pequeña aventura de los jóvenes eran Arya y Gendry.

Tyrion Lannister, al igual que su esposa, corrió escaleras abajo para recibir a su hijo, lo más rápido que le permitieron sus cortas piernas. Sansa tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Tyrion no cesaba de hacer preguntas. ¿Qué había visto esta vez, se había terminado, descubrió el origen del problema? Gerion y Cat se dejaron arrastrar hasta el salón principal donde ardía una buena hoguera y los esperaban muchas variedades de vinos y gran cantidad de comida. Cat y Gerion tomaron grandes trozos de comida con las manos y comieron hasta hartarse relatando sus aventuras poco a poco. Los ojos dispares de Tyrion oscilaban entre la zozobra y la admiración. Nunca había estado tan orgulloso de su hijo y también de Caeta, que al parecer había salvado su vida en más de una ocasión. Sansa, por otro lado, se sentía extraordinariamente conmovida y feliz por tener a su hijo de regreso, a salvo, por lo que no tenía ningún reproche que hacer y se sentía enormemente agradecida con Arya por haber dejado que su hija creciera como un varón entrenando con el arco y corriendo por el bosque como una salvaje. ¡Que los siete la bendijeran!

Los novios estaban agotados y después de abrazar a Marla y su esposo, se despidieron con pesar, dispuestos a someterse a las reglas de la propiedad y dejar el asunto de su matrimonio en las manos de sus padres, aunque antes de despedirse para descansar, Lady Sansa se acercó a su futura nuera y acompañándola a sus aposentos del brazo le sugirió:

—Querida, creo que lo mejor sería que tus padres no se enteren de esta pequeña aventura por el momento, sólo mientras se afinan los detalles de la boda, no quisiéramos entorpecer los preparativos y el hecho de que hayas pasado dos noches sola en compañía de tu prometido podría parecer inapropiado— Cat se sorprendió pero vio que su futura suegra tenía razón, si Gendry supiera que había estado durmiendo en una cueva plagada por espectros con Gerion probablemente le estrellaría su martillo en la cabeza. Le aseguró a Lady Sansa que nadie se enteraría y se fue a dormir, mientras tanto, Sansa regresó a su habitación.

—¿Y bien?

—No creo que se lo diga a Arya, aunque el que más me preocupa es Gendry, ya sabes que no le resulta fácil controlar su mal genio.

—Y no queremos que practique sus habilidades con el martillo en el cráneo de nuestro hijo.

—De ninguna manera, con suerte, toda esta boda se logrará con algo de paz.

Si ya habían sobrevivido a espectros y maldiciones, una boda más no podía ser complicada. ¿O sí?

¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar?

 **Nota:** Les prometo de todo corazón que haré lo posible por darle un final feliz y divertido a esta historia. Como siempre le dejo una dedicación especial a Kasumineko y espero cualquier sugerencia para el final de esta historia (Disculpas por cualquier error de dedo). ¡Besos y abrazos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a George R.R. Martin

Cap. VI

(Con dedicatoria especial para Kasumineko)

Orys seguía a Yoren por toda la biblioteca sin lograr captar su atención. Por todos los dioses, ese hombre era incansable.

—Vamos Yoren, tú sabes que es la mejor solución, padre te necesita aquí yo sólo sirvo para participar en torneos y encantar doncellas que ya no me interesan, lo único que quiero es vivir tranquilamente con Cinella y el pequeño Brandon, tú sí eres necesario en la corte.

—Orys, aunque sólo los dioses saben que tienen razón, va en contra de las normas de sucesión.

—Al contrario, todo heredero necesita un repuesto, ahí es donde entras tú.

—No puedo creer que digas algo tan brutal pero viniendo de ti no debería sorprenderme.

—Piénsalo, Alerie viene de una de las Casas más importantes de todo el Poniente, ¿no preferirías que siguiera dedicándose a la pequeña Lynara en lugar de ocuparse del manejo de un castillo? En cambio mi Cinella sabe más de administración doméstica que cualquiera, ella podría hacerse cargo sola de cualquier propiedad, ahora que si pones servidumbre competente a su servicio será la mejor de todas, un castillo funcionará como un molino en sus manos, ya verás, si no confías en mí para devolver Bastión de Tormentas a todo su esplendor seguramente sí confías en ella. Lo digo por todos nosotros.

—¿Tanto quieres Bastión de Tormentas como para usar la comodidad de mi propia esposa como arma?

—¡Ese eres tú, siempre pensando mal de todo! Por eso haces más falta aquí. ¿No preferirías seguir apoyando a padre y algún día, espero que muy lejano, a Ned? Yo ya no tengo nada qué hacer aquí. No sé si es la edad o el matrimonio pero ya no me interesa andar metiéndome en problemas por las calles de la capital.

Yoren fingió estar pensándolo, debía convencer a Orys de que le estaba haciendo un favor cuando en realidad había sido su propósito que lo libraran de tomar posesión de Bastión de Tormentas desde que llegó a la mayoría de edad, si algo lo había detenido era el carácter impredecible de su hermano pero al casarse con una mujer tan prudente y capaz como Cinella se decidió a convencer a Orys de buscar la propiedad. Alerie disfrutaba mucho la corte, había vivido en una toda su vida y tenía experiencia en manejar las intrigas y el protocolo que su cuñada detestaba. Por otro lado, él había tenido una hija, Lynara, mientras que su sobrino Brandon garantizaba la sucesión de un Baratheon en Bastión de Tormentas por al menos dos generaciones más.

—Bien, hablaré con padre, lo más seguro es que acceda aunque seguramente querrá comprobar que también es tu propósito hacerte cargo de la fortaleza, va en contra de las reglas pero efectivamente es lo mejor. La gente de las Tierras de la Tormenta te ama.

Orys levantó a su hermano en un abrazo abrumador y salió de inmediato a darle las buenas noticias a Cinella, mientras Yoren se dirigía a las habitaciones del rey, las capas doradas le abrieron la puerta y encontró a su padre inclinado sobre un montón de pergaminos en compañía de Ser Davos. Gendry estaba harto, tenía cosas qué hacer, al limpiar y despejar el desagüe habían evitado una inundación pero la humedad había dañado varias estructuras y los recientes vientos y tormentas habían dañado o perdido varias embarcaciones mercantes, sin mencionar los piratas de Lys que habían estado asaltando navíos provenientes de Meereen. Tenía que establecer una escolta apropiada pero el príncipe Rhaego había enviado un registro tan poco claro de mercancías salientes de sus costas que tuvo que escribir a Daenerys para que llenara las lagunas en la información... todo eso mientras Tyrion Lannister negociaba cada cáliz y cada venado de plata que comprometerían ambas partes en el contrato matrimonial de Gerion y Caeta. ¡No tenía tiempo para eso! En momentos como ese se preguntaba por qué no se dirigían al primer arciano a la vista a recitar sus votos como hicieron Arya y él en su camino al norte. Sin contratos, títulos ni capitulaciones, mucho menos impuestos. Por otro lado, Arya se encargaría del problema de los piratas.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, hijo?

— Completamente, Ser Davos, estoy seguro de que ella sabrá manejar el problema mucho mejor que yo y aunque los años nos han probado que Arya puede ser...

—¿Impulsiva?

—Posiblemente... también es excelente en las negociaciones.

—¿Querrás decir en imponerse? —Gendry sonrió, eso quería decir precisamente. Nadie amedrentaba a Arya y vivía para contarlo.

—¿Padre?

—¡Yoren! Bendito sea R'hllor! Tal vez tú puedas ocuparte de este fastidioso contrato, yo tengo que encargarme de la ciudad y tu madre está en el puerto arreglando el asunto de los barcos dañados en la tormenta y los contrabandistas arrestados.

—¿Contrato? Lo haré con gusto padre, pero no sabía que estuviéramos negociando algo.

—¡Oh, lo había olvidado por completo! Bien, no es ninguna sorpresa, Caeta se casa y el enano insiste en que la boda le reporte todos los beneficios posibles, no lo culpo, pero es asombroso todo lo que quiere prever, vaya, hasta ha incluido una clausula para cada uno de los posibles hijos que tengan y otro por si no los tienen, es agotador.

—No me sorprende, Gerion es el heredero, si mi hermana resultara estéril la Roca iría a manos de algún descendiente de Kevan Lannister y si por el contrario tuviera demasiados varones o demasiadas hijas habrá que establecer una situación y una dote para cada uno, tiene sentido que quiera ser precavido.

—Absurdo, Cat es joven y fuerte, lo que debería prever es que su hijo haga una estupidez y ella lo mate de un flechazo en el ojo.

—Si yo fuera él también incluiría una clausula para eso, y otras más para heridas resultado de flechas, hachas y otra para desmembramiento.

En ese momento Arya regresó del puerto, le dio su capa a la doncella y se sacó los guantes. Por fortuna, el daño no era tan grave, se necesitarían reparaciones en los barcos pero estas correrían por cuenta de los navieros ya que la mercancía había llegado intacta, sobre los barcos capturados por piratas había tenido que pensar en otra solución haciendo una visita a las mazmorras para negociar con los contrabandistas y piratas de poniente a los que habían logrado ponerles las manos encima. Llegó a un acuerdo con los contrabandistas arrestados, no todos verían la horca, al contrario.

—Emplearemos nuestros propios piratas, con una dispensa real cuando capturen mercancía robada por piratas de Lys o Myr, en caso de romper el arreglo se atienen a las mismas leyes que los demás.

Gendry la miró con admiración y una sonrisa bajo la espesa barba negra que comenzaba a mostrar algunas hebras grises.

—¡Horca, por supuesto! — continuó ella.

Arya rió y se sentó en el regazo de Gendry que la besó y felicitó hasta que Ser Davos y Yoren les recordaron que seguían presentes. Poco importó, el protocolo no era algo que le preocupara a ninguno de los dos.

—Yoren se hará cargo del contrato de Gerion y Caeta, parece que tendremos una tarde libre.

—De hecho, hay un asunto del que me gustaría hablarles.

Yoren expuso su petición aunque lo hizo ver como si hablara como un favor para su torpe hermano. Orys no pensaba en nada que no estuviera determinado a suceder en cuestión dela siguiente hora, así que tuvo que sembrar la semilla de su plan lentamente... primero comentó lo incómoda que se veía Cinella alrededor de las víboras de la corte, lo que le había contado a Alerie a modo de confidencia, luego se había lamentado una y otra vez por la suerte de Bastión de Tormentas y había recalcado el hecho de que él llevara el nombre del hermano bastardo de Aegón, el conquistador, el Baratheon original que fundó la casa. "Estoy seguro de que heredaste su semblante, hermano", lo halagó, y después, cuando Orys falló en hacer la conexión, Yoren se dirigió a Cinella, cuando jugaba con el pequeño Brandon en los jardines e intentó exponerle con la mayor sinceridad posible las bellezas de la fortaleza y después le había comentado a vuelo de pájaro los múltiples peligros e intrigas a los que debía estar atenta. Los Dornienses contaban con el ascendiente que ejercerían en la corte mediante la princesa Tamina y el pequeño príncipe Robb, por lo que el hecho de que ella hubiera dado a luz un varón colocaba a su hijo en la línea de sucesión, había que recordar el caso de Aegon el Improbable, que siendo el cuarto hijo del cuarto hijo, había probado que no era inconcebible que los dornienses vieran al pequeño Brandon como una amenaza. Un varón, que al igual que el pequeño Robb era un verdadero Baratheon de tercera generación al que no se le podía cuestionar la legitimidad, lo que significaba un peligro para los dornieneses. Los planes de Yoren eran claros, quería quedarse en la capital, no quería verse aislado en Bastión de Tormentas, y nadie mejor que Orys podría salvaguardar esa fortaleza. Sólo había que verlo, la gente adoraba a Orys en quien veían la imagen de su padre y abuelo, con todo y martillo de guerra incluido, mientras que él carecía de lo que se requería para gobernar la fortaleza ancestral; carisma y fuerza,y en cambio, le sobraba lo necesario para manejarse en la corte; astucia y agudeza, lo que necesitaría no sólo su padre cuando Ser Davos hubiera partido sino también su hermano Ned. Ningún gran señor o maestre protegería a su familia como mano del rey con tanto celo como él. Sabía que Cinella le preguntaría a Orys si era posible abandonar la corte y que él haría cualquier cosa por ella. Lo demás, se desarrolló de forma más rápida y sencilla de lo que se imaginó.

Arya y Gendry se sorprendieron. Yoren no solía ser tan formal. Yoren se sentó frente a ellos y les expuso la situación, si bien era cierto que Bastión de Tormentas le correspondería a él por ser mayor que Orys, consideraba que lo mejor para todos sería que él se quedara en Desembarco del Rey como Consejero de la Moneda, cargo que había desempeñado en práctica pero no en nombre, y que Orys obtuviera la fortaleza.

—¿Orys quiere irse?—preguntó Gendry—¿por qué no lo dijo?

—Ya conoces a Orys, creyó que si intentaba hablar él se confundiría y terminaría pidiendo otra cosa— era cierto, Orys podía ser un gran caballero pero su oratoria dejaba mucho que desear.

—Hecho, mandaremos el aviso al castellano y podrá ponerse en camino con Cinella y Brandon tan pronto terminemos con este asunto de la boda—dijo Arya, con toda seriedad y tranquilidad aunque le doliera la idea de separarse de un hijo más. Ya había tenido que despedirse de Cassana y en cualquier momento sería oficial la partida de Caeta, pero supo controlarse y mostrarse bastante ecuánime, a diferencia de Gendry que no pudo ocultar su contrariedad.

—Era inevitable, lo sabes— le dijo Arya una vez que estuvieron solos en sus habitaciones.

—Sí, pero no estaba listo para que se fueran todos tan pronto. Justo ahora que tenemos que separarnos de Cat.

—A mi me sorprende que se hayan tardado tanto tiempo, Cinella es una muchacha muy lista como para creer la hipocresía de la corte y muy sincera como para ser parte del juego, y Orys ha perdido todo interés en deambular por las calles de la ciudad para pelear y apostar desde que se casó con ella. En cuanto a Cat, bien, es mayor que Orys y Elenei y sin embargo será la última en casarse y al menos sabemos que ha sido su elección.

— No sé si me acostumbraré— exhaló Gendry en voz baja, casi como un suspiro pero ella lo entendió perfectamente bien porque se sentía igual.

—Tengo una idea, ¿y si desaparecemos unos días? Iremos al bosque real, comeremos lo que podamos cazar, dormiremos bajo las estrellas y pelearemos por cualquier cosa, después nos reconciliaremos y mantendremos bien abrigados por la noche, como antes... — sugirió Arya para animarlo, eso le gustaría y ella podría olvidarse de esa maldita ciudad calurosa que apenas podía soportar y eso que apenas era primavera.

—Como antes —dijo Gendry con la una chispa de emoción en los ojos— pero sin la amenaza de ser devorado por el lobo de tu hermano como cuando éramos jóvenes.

—Y olvidas su espada —le recordó Arya.

—¿Olvidarla? ¡Ja! Nadie olvida el terror a ser decapitado con acero valyrio, aunque también recuerdo haber pensado "vaya, si voy a perder la cabeza mejor que sea por una mujer que vale cien muertes, y con el mejor acero que ha visto el hombre en todo el mundo"—con esto hizo reír a Arya. Gendry seguía tan enamorado del acero como de ella. Gendry y Arya tomaron sus caballos y armados sólo con un arco, Aguja y un martillo de guerra, las mismas armas que habían usado en las batallas del invierno, se dirigieron al bosque real. Ahí se quedaron algunas noches, cazaron ardillas y algún ciervo, aunque después de tantos años de haber comido y dormido sobre adornos de ciervos y sus astas por doquier se sintiera un poco como canibalismo y yacieron juntos sobre la tierra húmeda como antes, esta vez sin el temor de ser escuchados por los soldados guarecidos en carpas vecinas. Estaban de un extraordinario buen humor cuando regresaron a la Fortaleza Roja, completamente cubiertos de lodo y apestando a caballo y lluvia. Yoren los recibió con buenas noticias:

—¡Sus majestades!

—No seas ridículo Yoren, ¿desde cuándo eres tan formal?— le reclamó Gendry, que entregó las riendas de su caballo al mozo de cuadra y puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Arya, que se veía diminuta a comparación de su altura.

—Desde que tengo buenas noticias. Los invitados cabalgan para la boda, Lady Brienne y Lord Jaime de Tarth, aunque me parece que ellos llegaran con un poco de retraso, los Lannister, los Tarly, hasta su majestad el rey en el Norte, el rey Jon ha emprendido el camino lo que nos dará un mes para preparar la boda, aunque me alegra comunicarles que Lady Cassana de Tarth ha accedido a colaborar en la preparación de la ceremonia y por eso se ha adelantado con su marido.

—Yoren—balbuceó Gendry, algo asustado— ¿concluiste el contrato? — Yoren asintió y Arya aprovechó la sorpresa de Gendry para desaparecer, no quería saber nada del asunto ni tenía la menor intención de ocuparse de otra boda, si había que hacer preparativos, contar toneles de vino y probar pescado prefería dejar que Tamina lo hiciera a su gusto. Qué sirvieran víbora picante para lo que le importaba, prefería ir a descansar y tal vez darse un baño pero Gendry no pudo escapar de las noticias de su hijo.

—De la mejor forma por supuesto, sabrá usted, mi señor padre, que en tu ausencia me negué, en tu real nombre, por supuesto, a cualquier cláusula donde se pusiera en duda la longevidad o fertilidad de mi hermana a riesgo de finiquitar el compromiso, lo mismo con los derechos de caza sobre el bosque real que corresponden al pueblo de las tierras de la corona y propuse que en caso de negarse a nuestras condiciones sobre el impuesto de lana, metales y algunos artículos de lujo provenientes del Imperio del Este que lleguen a través de Lannisport, sería necesario que los Lannister restituyeran a la novia a la Corona, con lo que todo quedó arreglado.

—¿Amenazaste con suspender la boda? ¿Te das cuenta de que tu hermana pudo fugarse sin importarle un cuerno ese contrato?

—Lo sé, y para ser honestos no puedo creer que el tío Tyrion haya caído en mis bravuconadas, seguramente se percató de que era un ardid pero creo que tanto él como la tía Sansa quieren demasiado a su heredero para arriesgarse y creo que todos llegamos a una buena conclusión. También tengo otra sorpresa para ti, padre. La ceremonia tendrá lugar en el templo de R'hllor—al fin— pensó Gedry y felicitó y agradeció a su hijo, significaba mucho para él.

Ser Davos salió a su encuentro y Gendry lo abrazó.

—¿Vio eso, Ser Davos?

—Lo vi, me alegra saber que estarás en buenas manos con una mano tan competente cuando ya no este.

—No diga eso Ser Davos, faltan muchos años para eso.

—Siempre hay que estar preparados, y tú también puedes estar tranquilo, Ned tendrá una mano excelente también.

Los dos sonrieron y regresaron a la Fortaleza, al parecer tendrían que prepararse para recibir un gran número de invitados pronto. Gendry subió la gigantesca cantidad de escalones de dos en dos hasta la parte más alta de la torre del invierno donde Arya se sacaba la tierra dentro de una bañera de cobre.

—En nombre de los siete infiernos, ¿qué rayos pasa? — preguntó ella cuando Gendry entró sin ceremonia y echó a las criadas. — No sé si lo notaste pero los dos apestamos a pastura.

— Está hecho y parece que no será tan desastroso como esperábamos. Yoren arregló todo y tu y yo podemos dedicarnos a conocer a los nietos que todavía no hemos visto y beber y comer hasta el cansancio. Hasta aceptaron hacer la ceremonia por el rito de R'hllor.

—Vaya, para ser alguien que hace un par de días se lamentaba por tener que despedirse de más hijos te ves muy contento con este nuevo espectáculo.

—Y tú no te ves muy emocionada por ver a toda nuestra camada otra vez, cabalgan, vaya, hasta tu hermano vendrá.

— ¿Todos, Cassana también y Elenei? ¿Jon vendrá? ¡Por fin lo veremos de nuevo!

— Todos, claro, traerán a sus respectivas familias políticas pero supongo que es un pequeño sacrificio por verlos reunidos a todos. Deberíamos celebrar. ¿Hay espacio en esa bañera?

—No para gigantes y criaturas monstruosas como tú, no... ¡Gendry!— pero era muy tarde, ya se había metido en la bañera de un salto derramando la mitad del agua.

Muy pronto comenzaron a llegar las comitivas, la ciudad se avispó a la espera de la bonanza económica que significaría el evento. Tantas casas invitadas llegarían seguidas por doncellas, mayordomos, criados y soldados que seguramente llenarían las hosterías y dejarían grandes cantidades de venados de plata en la ciudad sólo para ver el espectáculo. Los primeros en llegar fueron los habitantes del Castillo del Amanecer, Ser Brito cabalgaba a la cabeza de la comitiva, mientras Cassana viajaba en su carruaje con los dos niños que había dado a luz hasta el momento, un niño y una niña. Como Arya y Gendry se imaginaban, Cassana estaba más hermosa que nunca aunque su impecable traje y capa tenían claras manchas de comida y leche, seguramente resultado de viajar con dos niños pequeños, los niños acudieron al encuentro de sus abuelos con curiosidad y después se pasaron buena parte de la tarde sobre sus rodillas, la más pequeña jalando constantemente las barbas de Gendry y el niño interrogando a Arya sobre los caminantes blancos y haciendo todo lo posible por acercarse a Nymeria. Al día siguiente llegaron Aemon Tarly y la dulce Elenei que para sorpresa de sus padres mostraba un pequeño vientre abultado que prefirió guardar en secreto para darles la buena noticia a su llegada. Los Lannister viajaban despacio, como resultado de la insistencia de Lord Tyrion y Lady Sansa en detenerse continuamente en posadas y castillos de Casas menores que a su vez insistían en agasajarlos, pero Caeta y Gerion cabalgaron sin detenerse, lo que resultó en su sorpresiva llegada a tan sólo unas horas del recibimiento de sus hermanos.

La enorme y larga mesa se llenó de casi toda la camada de cachorros que ya se habían convertido en adultos con familias propias y estaba aún más concurrida que antes. Aemon conversaba con Yoren sobre algún asunto oscuro que Orys consideraba muy aburrido, por lo que prefería hablar de armas y caballos con su cuñado, Ser Brito mientras Cassana discutía las bondades del aceite de pescado como remedio para el malestar estomacal de los niños con Tamina y su hermano Ned. Todo parecía ser la imagen de la calma y la paz familiar. Por supuesto, tanta tranquilidad no podía durar. Para variar fue Cassana la que comenzó.

— En verdad Elenei, es un peligro que hayas viajado en tu estado, podrías haber sufrido cantidad de incomodidades, no siempre se encuentra una posada agradable para pasar la noche y en ocasiones están tan llenas que es imposible que te presten atención los posaderos y las doncellas.

— Te aseguro Cassana que tuve un viaje muy agradable desde el Dominio, es verdad que viajamos con poca compañía y tienes razón sobre las posadas pero con Aemon no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, es muy hábil y muy cuidadoso, no sólo conmigo, también con mis doncellas, cuando se sentían fatigadas él mismo se encargaba de encender las hogueras y cerciorarse de que todas estuviéramos bien abrigadas.

— Oh, encender una hoguera es algo de lo más útil, yo misma lo hice miles de veces — al otro lado de la mesa Orys irrumpió en carcajadas a tal punto que estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propio vino — ¡Tú! ¿encender una hoguera? Hubiera pagado buen oro por ver eso, seguro quemaste el techo — Cat se echó a reír con su hermano y entre los dos comenzaron a inventar todas las posibles consecuencias de ver a Cassana hacer labores manuales:

—Imagínate Cat, las tierras de la Tormenta aterrorizadas por el fuego de dragón... ¡Oh, no, esperen, la princesa quiso encender una vela y quemó el muelle de su castillo!

— ¡Quisiera ver que alguno de ustedes dos, par de inútiles, supieran lo que es tener que cocinar y lavar ropa! Puedo valerme por mí misma perfectamente, mi esposo puede atestiguarlo — La mesa entera volteó a ver al pobre caballero que sólo hizo una mueca de confusión.

— Les puedo asegurar que puso todo su empeño en... ¡Ouch! — Cassana le había pellizcado el codo con fuerza por traidor.

— ¿Lo ven? Pobre desgraciado — insistió Orys aunque Cinella le pidió al oído que dejara a su hermana en paz y prefirió dejar la mesa cuando Brandon comenzó a llorar, Alerie hizo lo mismo con Lynara para evitar la discusión que sin duda empeoraría.

Ser Brito se vio en un aprieto, no podía mentir y durante el tiempo que pasó con Cassana viviendo como si sólo fueran pescadores, él había hecho todas las labores, entonces ella le recordó a Orys que él no podía ver un escorpión sin gritar como una doncella asustada y como Yoren era testigo de ese hecho comenzó la guerra entre los seis hermanos por recordarse mutuamente sus defectos y anécdotas vergonzosas.

— Tú cállate, Yoren —vociferó Orys — al menos yo sabía cuál era mi verdadera novia en cuanto la vi, no como tú y tu novia falsa, si te hubieran entregado un cangrejo con los blasones de Antigua lo habrías llevado al septo de todos modos — Yoren se levantó y apuntó a su hermano con un dedo — ¡Yo fui víctima de un fraude, siempre supe que amaba a Alerie y sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarla, no tuve que buscarla de casa en casa por todo Lannisport!

— Y si no fuera por Gerion, que te envió en la dirección adecuada, te habrías casado con la primera anciana a la que le hubiera quedado la zapatilla— recordó Cat.

— ¿Y dónde estabas tú durante mi búsqueda, querida hermana? ¡bailando con Gerion, a mí no me engañas!

— ¡Cat no tenía ninguna obligación de buscar a tu novia, era tu tarea! — intervino Ned, que había procurado mantenerse al margen para no asustar al pequeño Robb que al parecer se estaba divirtiendo mucho con el desorden.

— Brito jamás me abandonó durante el camino hacia Tarth, aunque le di todos los motivos para hacerlo y me porté horriblemente con él.

— Eso lo reconozco, mi buen hermano — dijo Orys dirigiéndose a su cuñado — si yo fuera tú la hubiera echado por la borda antes de llegar al castillo.

— Y yo entiendo que Cinella se escondiera en una torre para evitarte, yo me habría lanzado desde lo más alto para evitarte como a la peste —contestó Cassana.

— ¡La encerraron! — gritó Orys.

— Por favor, ¿no podemos haces las pases? Se están portando horriblemente y me están avergonzando frente a mi esposo, Aemon no tiene que saber todas nuestras indiscreciones juveniles — suplicó Elenei aunque Aemon le aseguró que no en realidad encontraba a sus hermanos muy divertidos.

— ¿Como esa vez en que pusiste agua encharcada en mi frasco de perfume y culpaste a Cat? — le recordó Cassana.

— ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Me castigaron una quincena por esa ocurrencia y nunca dijiste nada! — le reclamó Cat a Elenei, muy sorprendida, junto al divertido Gerion que no podía ocultar lo mucho que estaba disfrutando los acontecimientos. Ned intentó hacerlos callar a todos, como siempre, sus hermanos eran imposibles y no quería que su hijo, Robb, creyera que era correcto hacer travesuras y meterse en problemas, especialmente si estaban en lo correcto y Tamina se encontraba encinta una vez más.

— Elenei tiene razón, deberían celebrar que Cat consiguió un marido al que probablemente no mate durante el encamamiento en lugar de comportarse como cachorros sin mordaza — recordó Ned desde su lugar, al lado izquierdo de Gendry.

— Como si tú fueras un paseo por los jardines, Ned, recuerdo cuando apareció Tamina y te portaste como un bruto mezquino intimidando a todos los caballeros que solicitaban conocer a la princesa dorniense. Estuviste a punto de romperle el cráneo al pobre hijo de Ned Dayne cuando solicitó escoltarla de regreso a Lanza del Sol —dijo Cat y a partir de ese momento la mesa fue una confusión de acusaciones, reclamos y constantes peticiones de todos y cada uno de los príncipes y princesas porque Arya o Gendry les dieran la razón, hasta que un pequeño pero diestro príncipe, de cabello negro y ojos azules, apuntó cuidadosamente con la cuchara que planeaba usar como catapulta y lanzó un buen trozo de mantequilla al otro extremo de la mesa, directamente a la cara de la pequeña nieta del Matarreyes y Brienne la Bella, que se desprendió de los brazos de su madre y arrastrándose sobre la mesa llegó hasta el asiento de su primo y tiró un plato de estofado sobre su regazo. Robb también se subió a la mesa y le lanzó un pedazo de pastel de limón que cayó sobre Cassana antes de que Tamina se levantara horrorizada y lo regresara a su asiento a pesar de lo mucho que se resistió el niño para abandonar la pelea. La risa de Gendry fue tan estruendosa que toda la mesa se quedó en silencio antes de verificar que la más pequeña de los Tarth pretendía continuar con la guerra de comida obligando a Ser Brito a tomarla en brazos mientras Cassana hacía lo posible por limpiar el pastel de su corpiño. Todos guardaron silencio al fin, todos menos Arya y Gendry que reían a rienda suelta en la cabecera de la mesa, casi sin poder respirar.

Habían sido unos ingenuos, tener a todos sus hijos bajo un mismo techo garantizaba cualquier cosa menos una ocasión pacífica y normal.

Notas: ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón por la tardanza! Me tardé años, pero quería entregarles algo divertido y largo para compensar la espera. Tengo toda la intención de darle un bonito final en el próximo capítulo y prometo que haré lo posible por terminarlo antes del estreno de la próxima temporada para tener algo que nos consuele tan pronto comiencen a pasar cosas terribles en la pantalla. Los quiero, de veras, que sí.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, todo pertenece a George R.R. Martin,si algo fuera mío, me aseguraría de que todos fueran felices, o al menos de que estuvieran vivos.

 **Nota:** Perdón por la tardanza, en mi defensa diré que el cable de mi laptop se murió y no he conseguido uno porque el aparecer están descontinuados, lo que significa que necesito una nueva Laptop, aunque también tenía la esperanza de ver a Gendry en algún momento de la sexta temporada pero no pasó, aunque probablemente sea mejor, en vista del destino de Osha. No importa. Al final tendremos que vivir de nuestros inventos para verlo vivo y con Arya, como debe ser porque ni HBO ni GRRM parecen estar dispuestos a hacernos felices. Hice lo que pude y espero que les guste. También me tardé porque vi un montón de errores de dedo en las historias anteriores y quería revisar bien este capítulo antes de publicarlo aunque sospecho que también debe tener muchísimos defectos, pero no ya no importa porque no quiero hacerlos esperar. ¡Aquí está el final!

 **Cap. VII**

La población de Desembarco del Rey se desperezaba al romper el alba, igual que los habitantes de la Fortaleza Roja, aunque hacía mucho que los habitantes de la capital llamaban a la estructura "La fortaleza rota", al menos desde que la reina Cersei había consumido gran parte de ella en un intento por destruir toda la ciudad con fuego valyrio. Arya despertó al amanecer, pero evitó levantarse para no molestar a Gendry, que dormía junto a ella con toda tranquilidad, tenían las piernas entrelazadas y no pudo quitarse el enorme brazo que la tenía bien sujeta por la cintura sin moverlo, por lo que prefirió dormitar un poco más, aunque estuviera ansiosa por lo que significarían los siguientes días. Por suerte, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera un movimiento en la espalda y un suspiro. Gendry se había despertado y estaba ansioso por irse a la forja. Arya no protestó. Una boda siempre causaba conmoción, pero el hecho de que el novio fuera el heredero del enano y Sansa Stark le había añadido interés al asunto. En las tabernas, los mercados, las forjas y los talleres la gente comenzaba sus días preguntándose qué nuevo estandarte verían pasar por la calle esa mañana. Los vasallos habían acudido sin control. De acuerdo con Yoren la derrama económica había sido grandiosa y en una ocasión se llevó un golpe en la nuca cuando se le ocurrió felicitar a Caeta por lograr que su boda resultara en una fuente de ingresos en lugar de una pérdida. En los talleres orfebres se vendían joyas como nunca, lo mismo en los telares y hasta los zapateros se encontraban trabajando a toda velocidad para entregar todos los pedidos levantados para la boda, las lavanderas, taberneras, alfareros y comerciantes por igual se preparaban para el gran día como si se tratara de una fiesta que cada familia celebraría en sus propios hogares, entre los suyos, mientras los novios celebraban dentro de la fortaleza. Hasta los mendigos se veían beneficiados cuando los pequeños nobles y comerciantes depositaban buenos venados de plata en sus vasijas a cambio de una bendición para "los futuros esposos".

La vista de la ciudad, sin embargo, fue un acontecimiento menos festivo para Jaime Lannister... no, había renunciado a ese nombre años atrás, aunque siguieran llamándolo Matarreyes, no importaba, mientras Brienne lo llamara 'Jaime', no necesitaba más nombre. Eran los Tarth y cabalgaban con sus blasones, dos lunas crecientes y dos soles dorados en cuadrantes azul y rosa, aunque sus dos hijos menores no los hubieran acompañado, Edwyn y Tygett, se presentaban como familia. El primero había decidido hacer un largo viaje para conocer el mundo al llegar a la mayoría de edad y el segundo aún se encontraba como escudero en Marcaceniza, con los Marbrand. Por otro lado, su hijo mayor, su nuera y nietos habían salido con prisa y les habían dado un buen respiro, si le preguntaban a él.

Había disfrutado unos días muy agradables de soledad y privacidad con su querida Brienne. A veces pensaba que no habían sido tan felices desde hacía muchos años, cuando llegó a buscarla tras la muerte de Cerseis al campamento norteño y se metió en su catre en plena batalla invernal. El mundo se caía a pedazos y lo único que le importaba era encontrar a su "moza". Recordaba su sorpresa y confusión:

— Jaime— la escuchó murmurar asombrada en la oscuridad, cuando por fin la encontró, en ese mar de tiendas repletas de soldados asustados y débiles. En ellas, Brienne, la moza de Tarth era el caballero más valiente y a la vez, la doncella más deseada, al menos para él.

— Sí, Jaime, no "Matarreyes"— le murmuró en la oscuridad, con angustia y esperanza al mismo tiempo— ni cualquier otro nombre, seré lo que tú quieras que sea, Brienne.

Tal vez debería agregar a sus cargos el despreciable crimen de deshonrar doncellas, pero sólo lo había hecho un par de veces, la segunda con Brienne, con quien permanecía unido, así que no pensaba que fuera particularmente monstruoso. La había amado de una forma inesperada y confusa. No lograba ubicar en dónde fijaba su mirada, sólo sabía que la belleza que pasaba inadvertida para un ojo extraño que sólo veía nimiedades lo consumía día y noche, a través de cada batalla con los espectros que lograba abatir, aunque fuera ella la que les prendiera fuego al final del día. El invierno fue mordaz, con o sin espectros y más largo de lo esperado, más allá de la derrota del rey de la noche. Cuando nació su último hijo, en el Castillo del Atardecer, la primavera era segura y Brienne y él podían dedicar sus horas a la construcción de una familia, una Casa, que aunque llevara sangre Lannister, ostentaría el nombre "Tarth", como digno descendiente de Ser Duncan, el alto, sin importar qué dijeran los historiadores o los bardos.

Sólo podía recordar el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para contener una sonrisa cuando su hijo mayor, nuera y nietos les anunciaron que se adelantarían a Desembarco del Rey para prestar su ayuda en la preparación de las nupcias. ¡Qué alivio! El Castillo del Atardecer disfrutó de varias noches de paz y tranquilidad en las que pudo gozar del lecho matrimonial hasta saciarse sin que uno de sus ruidosos nietos los interrumpieran para exigir atención. Brienne también parecía renovada por el descanso. El matrimonio de Brito había significado una fuente inagotable de torneos, bailes y festines que ni él ni Brienne tenían estómago para aguantar. Jaime no podía evitarlo, por más que hubiera entrenado su mano izquierda para la batalla, la pérdida de la mano de la espada seguía mortificándolo, en especial cuando veía caballeros más jóvenes y menos capaces entrar en la arena haciendo gala de poca habilidad y menos entrenamiento. Jaime pensó en esos caballeros de la primavera con cierta amargura. Sí, ninguno podía llegar a considerarse como el mejor caballero de los reinos, pero aún tenían la mano de la espada. A petición de Brienne se había desecho de la mano de oro hacía un tiempo, aunque a veces la usaba cuando quería intimidar a alguien. Brienne, por su parte, soportaba con entereza las miradas de curiosidad que su aspecto seguía provocando. Los únicos que parecían completamente ajenos a su hartazgo eran Brito y su pequeña familia, el pequeño Selwyn crecía a pasos agigantados y aunque tuviera el cabello negro, tenía los ojos verdes de los Lannister y los rasgos y el tamaño de Brienne, era fuerte y gentil, pero también muy tímido, especialmente con los niños de su edad a quienes aventajaba tanto en altura como en fuerza. El pequeño había heredado las pecas de los Tarth y a menudo se encorvaba con la esperanza de verse más bajo, mientras que la más pequeña, Alysanne, era completamente distinta a su hermano mayor y se movía como un torbellino por todos lados, aunque ni siquiera pudiera ponerse en pie por sí misma. No importaba, la niña ya era capaz de usar sus pequeñas manecitas para hacer todo tipo de desastres. Jaime suspiró. Eran sus nietos, por supuesto, y les tenía cariño, pero le robaban tiempo con Brienne y había disfrutado mucho tenerla para él solo una vez más, al menos en lo que tenían que emprender ese espantoso viaje. Si no fuera su sobrino Gerion el que se casaba no se habría tomado la molestia. No tenía nada en contra del bastardo o la pequeña Stark, pero resentía la incomodidad en la que se sumían cada vez que estaban a su alrededor, a menudo se preguntaba si la pequeña loba no saltaría de su asiento y lo degollaría a la mitad del banquete, pero hasta su seguridad se la debía a Brienne. En su presencia, el bastardo permanecía taciturno y lejano, a menos que Brienne le hablara, entonces cambiaba de expresión y se permitía sonreír un poco mientras la pequeña loba controlaba sus ansias por degollarlo.

El bastardo y su esposa, la loba, le tenían mucho cariño a Brienne, aunque a él lo detestaran, por lo que solían evitarse mutuamente cuando se veían obligados a convivir. Lo extraño es que Jaime no sentía particular desagrado por Gendry, al contrario, aunque no pudiera evitar sentir cierta aversión por él al recordarle tanto al borracho de Robert tampoco olvidaba que le debía la vida de Brienne, a la que había salvado de Mordedor usando sólo la punta de una flecha muchos años atrás, notable, hasta él podía reconocerlo, en especial para un caballero recién nombrado de no más de dieciséis años.

En lo que se refiere a las Stark, las dos, detestaba la tirantez que reinaba en la habitación cuando se encontraba con alguna. Su cuñada lo trataba con gélida cortesía y la otra, la reina, lo miraba de una forma hueca, como si estuviera viendo un hombre muerto. Era bastante desagradable, pero Tyrion lo quería ahí y después de todo, eran familia. La idea le parecía igual de absurda que la primera vez que llegó la propuesta de matrimonio entre su heredero, Brito, y la princesa Cassana. No podía creer que la cachorra de Ned Stark estuviera de acuerdo con ofrecerle su princesa a su hijo, pero de nuevo recordó que la propuesta estaba dirigida a Brienne, no al matarreyes. La princesa había resultado ser una joven agradable,hasta simpática, pero lo que realmente lo sorprendió fue el afecto que le había cobrado a Brito, su hijo mayor. El amor de la princesa por su esposo era notable y eso bastaba para hacerlo sentir satisfecho con el enlace. En verdad, no tenía nada en contra de su nuera, aparte de su locuacidad que a veces resultaba un poco irritante, pero de no haber sido por el entusiasmo de Brienne ante el enlace habría improvisado un matrimonio apresurado para su hijo y así tener una excusa válida que le permitiera negarse. Brienne había jurado su espada a Renly Baratheon y a Lady Catelyn después, con el matrimonio compartiría descendencia con los dos y suponía que eso debía complacerla de algún modo aunque ella nunca lo hubiera expresado en voz alta y se hubiera limitado a aceptar el compromiso con ecuanimidad. Jaime recordó la sombra de celos que padeció en esos días preguntándose si Brienne todavía soñaba con ese tragasables astado de Renly que, en su opinión, había hecho bien muriéndose antes de llegar a la madurez. ¡Qué ridículo, ponerse celoso de un fantasma! Brienne ignoró sus comentarios y provocaciones, no cedió ante ninguno y ni siquiera intentó calmar su inquietud. Si no fuera por el embrollo que supuso el matrimonio de Brito probablemente habrían buscado una pelea de enormes proporciones pero Brienne tenía la mala costumbre de ser perfectamente razonable y poner fin a los pleitos antes de que cualquier ofensa pudiera lanzarse. Era terrible, eso sólo lograba enardecer su amor por ella y lo ponía en desventaja; La voz de Brienne lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

—¡Jaime! ¿Mi señor va a seguir contemplando el camino o planea seguir cabalgando algún día?—Esa moza insolente, ya verían quién llegaba primero, y espoleando el caballo se dispuso a darle alcance y luego retarla a una carrera.

Con algo de suerte, Tyrion ya habría llegado y estaría distrayendo a su majestades.

Elenei despertó muy temprano por la mañana y al comprobar que Aemon seguía durmiendo decidió visitar a Cat. Durante la noche había tenido una idea fabulosa, en lo personal detestaba la idea del pastel relleno de palomas, le parecía una crueldad con los pobres animales, así que se imaginó lo divino que sería cambiar esa espantosa tradición y presentar un pastel diferente, uno que no significara encerrar animales tan gentiles en lo que se suponía que fuera un plato para compartirse entre los invitados, aunque Aemon le había contado que el pastel y el trigo usado para prepararlo eran un símbolo de fertilidad y se suponía que formara parte de la ceremonia. ¡Era increíble que siempre supiera un dato curiosos sobre cualquier cosa! Se cubrió con una bata y se puso en camino a la habitación de su hermana, lo extraño es que cuando intentó abrirla no pudo empujar la puerta, estaba echado el seguro. Durante su infancia había compartido una gran habitación con todas sus hermanas y hermanos, donde dormían todos juntos, vigilados de cerca por Nymeria, por lo que no era raro que al crecer se hubieran hecho frecuentes las peleas, jalones de pelo y luchas en el piso. Como solución, Arya y Gendry decidieron dividirlos y darles una cámara a cada uno de ellos, pero ese nuevo arreglo no impidió que siguieran entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones de unos y otros sin mayor ceremonia por cualquier motivo. Por esa razón, Elenei se extrañó de encontrar la cámara de Caeta cerrada, así que tocó y alcanzó a escuchar una variedad de ruidos dentro de la habitación antes de que su hermana le respondiera. ¿Estaría Nymeria con ella? Cuando por fin le abrió, Cat se veía nerviosa, una cosa muy extraña en ella.

—¿Estabas dormida?

—Sí, ya sabes, debe ser el cansancio de tantos preparativos. Cassana me sigue todo el día para hablarme de flores, comida y telas, sin mencionar que nuestros pequeños sobrinos son en verdad ruidosos— En el corredor se escucharon aullidos y chillidos infantiles como anuncio de la aparición de Nymeria, con su gigantesca y aterradora forma, entrando en la habitación, seguida de los más pequeños de la familia, quienes no lograban entender que perseguían a una fiera loba huarga, no un juguete. Con cierta destreza la loba logró perderlos y los niños siguieron su camino por el corredor.

—Bien, creo que deberías llevarte a Nymeria, mamá debe estarla buscando— dijo Cat y Elenei estaba a punto de seguir su consejo cuando Nymeria comenzó a olfatear la habitación hasta llegar a una pared completamente cubierta por un gigantesco tapiz bordado que representaba una batalla naval, probablemente la victoria del rey Stannis sobre la flota de hierro. Nymeria sólo tuvo que dar un zarpazo antes de que un sorprendido Gerion apareciera detrás del tapiz que cayó con un estruendo al romperse la estructura de madera que lo sostenía.

—¡Siete infiernos! — exclamó Gerion y casi de inmediato Cat cerró la puerta y le hizo jurar a Elenei que no diría nada.

—Te juro que no es lo que parece, no ha pasado nada deshonroso entre nosotros, sólo que desde que estuve en Lannisport y acampamos juntos varios días en una cueva nos acostumbramos, bueno, yo me acostumbré... se me hace difícil dormir sin él y a Gerion le pasa lo mismo.

—Cat, si papá sabe que Gerion ha estado durmiendo en tu habitación, contigo... ¡lo va a matar!

—Por eso no debe saberlo— Cat tenía razón pero Elenei nunca le había mentido a Gendry, al menos en algo importante. Las travesuras infantiles no contaban.

—Por favor Elenei, no quisiera que me aplasten la cabeza con un martillo a sólo un día de mi boda— intervino Gerion con un susurro. Tenía razón, por lo general, Gendry era mucho más inteligente y prudente de lo que la gente suponía, tal vez porque a los campesinos les gustaba recordarlo como un toro furioso, abriéndose camino con los cuernos de su yelmo y apaleando espectros y enemigos con un martillo gigantesco por igual, pero en tiempos de paz sólo había una cosa que podía hacerlo perder la cabeza: su familia. Si encontraba a Gerion en la habitación de Caeta, lo más probable era que lo lanzara por la ventana y ahí quedara el dorado heredero de los Lannister, hubiera deshonrado a la princesa o no, aunque Elenei, siempre tan dispuesta a pensar lo mejor de los demás, estaba segura de que ninguno de los dos se habría atrevido a permitirse ningún comportamiento licenciosos antes de casarse... en parte tenía razón, claro, sólo en parte, después de todo eran jóvenes y estaban enamorados, eso suele ser una mala combinación si se espera prudencia y mesura.

—Bien, no diré nada, pero deberían separarse ahora y prepararse porque ya se han visto los estandartes de tu padre y los de los Tarth en el Camino Real, no deben estar a más de un día de llegar y no sería buena idea que se encontraran con el martillo de mi padre en tu cabeza.

Elenei dejó a su hermana y su futuro cuñado algo alegre. Le encantaban los secretos. Con ese entusiasmo se dirigía hacia sus propias habitaciones cuando escuchó claramente el distintivo sonido de las pisadas de su padre y se quedó paralizada en el corredor.

—¡Padre!— exclamó Elenei, aterrorizada ante la presencia de su padre por primera vez en su vida. Gendry, por su lado, estaba de buen humor, siempre lo animaba el visitar la antigua forja que había pertenecido al maestro Tobho para trabajar sin interrupciones, al menos un par de horas. Ya iba de salida cuando vio a su hija menor atravesar un corredor a esas horas extrañas de la mañana. Si Arya hubiera aceptado su sugerencia de reposar durante sus embarazos, él no habría tenido que preocuparse tanto, pero al parecer las hijas tenían el mismo espíritu de la madre.

—¡Elenei!, no deberías estar deambulando por los corredores a esta hora, podrías caerte— dijo Gendry, sonriendo con ternura ante la más pequeña de sus hijos, que sin importar qué edad tuviera siempre sería una niña ante sus ojos pero Elenei no pudo devolver la sonrisa, estaba aterrorizada y sentía que el secreto se le veía en la cara.

—¡Padre!, este, yo...— tartamudeó sin saber qué inventar y Gendry saltó a la conclusión más obvia.

—¿Estás molesta? ¿Hizo algo ese marido tuyo? Si te hizo algo lo doblaremos como un junco y se lo mandaremos a Tarly en una...

—¡No, no! En lo absoluto, de hecho, sólo me levanté algo mareada y como no quería despertarlo decidí salir a tomar aire. Es más, creo que todavía me siento algo cansada— Gendry entró en pánico y levantándola se la llevó en brazos de regreso a su habitación donde Aemon se despertó completamente sobresaltado. ¡¿Estaba enferma?! ¿Necesitaban un maestre? Elenei tuvo que sonreír y respirar profundo para calmarlos a los dos, aunque Aemon insistió tanto en buscar al maestre que la joven princesa tuvo ganas de golpearlo para que se callara, hasta que por suerte Gendry lo convenció de que se quedara a vigilarla y diera aviso si no se recuperaba pronto.

—Es tu primer hijo— le dijo Gendry al más joven de los Tarly— yo era igual cuando Arya estaba esperando a Ned, a todos en realidad, me preocupaba todo el tiempo, claro... ella seguía saliendo a cazar y hacía lo que se le venía en gana sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Al menos Elenei te escucha, cuando Arya la estaba esperando tuve la audacia de intentar encerrarla para obligarla a quedarse en cama como había sugerido el maestre. ¿Ves esta cicatriz?—dijo Gendry señalando una pequeña pero notoria cicatriz en el extremo izquierdo de la frente— es lo que me gané por meterme en lo que no me importa. —Le dio una ligera palmada en la espalda, que casi tiró a Aemon de bruces, y salió tranquilamente.

En cuanto Gendry salió, Aemon regresó junto a Elenei, que lo recibió con un sonoro golpe en la nuca.

—¿Y eso por qué fue?— preguntó Aemon, confundido.

—No estoy enferma, sólo quería evitar que papá descubriera a Gerion en la habitación de Cat—Lo extraño es que Aemon no estaba sorprendido. Elenei se sintió indignada.

— ¿Lo sabías?

—¡No! Pero no me sorprende, todo el tiempo que pasamos buscando una cura para ti era normal despertar al amanecer y encontrarlos abrazados. No sé cómo, nos íbamos a dormir a varios codos de distancia y sin embargo, esos dos siempre despertaban juntos, compartiendo la misma piel. No sé si los dioses existan y vigilen nuestras cabezas pero si es así definitivamente planearon su unión desde un principio.

Los dioses, en verdad, tenían formas extrañas de unir destinos. Uno de sus mayores logros podía encontrarse en el camino real en ese momento, donde la mujer mas bella del Poniente y el hombre mas horrendo pasaban las aburridas horas de viaje rumbo a la capital buscando la forma de convertir su carruaje en una extensión de sus dormitorios privados.

—Sansa, querida, tal vez si pusiera tu pierna sobre mi hombro— sugirió Tyrion, pero la enormidad de tela que suponían las faldas de Sansa era un obstáculo importante y ninguno de los dos llegaba a dilucidar la mejor manera de resolver su situación.

—No puedo, el carro se mueve mucho— se quejaba Sansa y Tyrion, al descubrir que intentar despojar a su esposa del vestido en un carruaje en movimiento era más difícil de lo que pensaba, mandó detenerse en el camino. Se hizo sonar la trompeta y la comitiva se detuvo. Mientras se montaban algunas carpas de descanso, Tyrion aprovechó el tiempo para tomar a Sansa entre sus brazos y finalmente besarla con propiedad, al menos hasta que tocaron a la puerta del carruaje **[Sí, ya sé, pobre Tyrion, siempre los interrumpen, por eso es divertido]**. Confundido, Tyrion abrió la ventanilla para preguntar qué pasaba. "Una delegación, mi Señor", le respondieron y en cuestión de minutos alcanzó a ver los estandartes de la casa Tarth. Era Jaime. A su vez, Jaime y Brienne se encontraron con un séquito detenido en el camino, con los estandartes de la Roca Casterly ondeando frente a la polvareda levantada por sus caballos. "Vaya, es Tyrion", pensó Jaime y espoleó su semental para acercarse a su hermano. Los caballeros del Oeste se detuvieron a la vista del matarreyes y Tyrion descendió del carruaje.

—Vaya, pero si es "Lord de Tarth" al que vemos. ¿Cuándo planeas tener nombre de nuevo, hermano?— exclamó Tyrion.

—Cuando mi esposa me obligue, pero dudo mucho que llegue a pasar— exclamó Jaime, aunque sabía que no era cierto. Los hermanos se abrazaron y compartieron cortesías, con algo de sarcasmo, claro, pero cumplieron con su papel. Mientras tanto, Sansa, bajó del carro viéndose más hermosa y elegante que nunca, usando una capa de brocado color púrpura cuya capucha le cubría casi por entero los rasgos, aunque Jaime era incapaz de apreciar la belleza de cualquier mujer que no fuera Brienne y no lograba fijarse en ninguna otra que no fuera su esposa, lo que le había valido grandes burlas de Tyrion que solía recordarle que su "Brienne, la bella", tenía una gigantesca cicatriz de mordida en la mejilla. Sansa le tenía mucho cariño a Brienne y corrió a su encuentro para darle un gran abrazo y saber cómo se encontraba de salud y felicidad. Tyrion le siguió la corriente, por supuesto, por tratarse de Sansa, pero le molestaba tener que tratar con esa cuñada que lo miraba como si no fuera nada más que un ebrio libertino sin la menor conciencia del honor. Brienne y Tyrion no se entendían.

—Lady Brienne— exclamó Sansa con una genuina sonrisa— no te imaginas la alegría que me da encontrarte antes de llegar a la Corte, no se puede hablar con holgura entre las multitudes y me temo que los ojos de toda la ciudad estarán vigilándonos —Sansa saludó a Brienne con un gran abrazo hasta que vio a Ser Jaime y su expresión cambió. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtió en la dama de hielo que él conocía, la misma que apenas le prodigó una cortesía y una inclinación de cabeza apropiadas para su rango pero sin el menor dejo de afecto.

—Ser Jaime— saludó Sansa, el caballero asintió con la cabeza y dejó que Brienne se encargara del resto. Brienne, que permanecía igual que siempre a excepción de la trenza larga de color rubio que llevaba sobre el hombro a diferencia del corte de paje que había llevado en el pasado, se dio a la tarea de presentar los saludos.

—Lady Sansa, es usted muy gentil y generosa, pero siempre lo ha sido, estamos felices de presenciar la que será una ocasión excepcional tratándose de su heredero.

—¡Oh Brienne, basta de formalidad, no hay cabida para tanta seriedad entre nosotras!, mejor acompáñame, ordenaremos un almuerzo y así ustedes podrán descansar de la cabalgata y nosotros olvidaremos esa espantosa casa en ruedas que ha causado un retraso tras otro, podemos hablar de nuestros hijos y nietos sin oídos curiosos, aunque tal vez deba advertirte que la lengua de mi esposo no ha perdido su filo, al contrario.

—No tengas cuidado, estoy muy acostumbrada a los Lannister como para temerla— respondió la doncella de Tartha con una sonrisa sardónica—Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo— concluyó Sansa con una risueña carcajada, al menos hasta que notó que Tyrion y Jaime se habían quedado atrás —aunque antes tendremos que separar a nuestros señores.

No era un secretó que Lady Lannister no atesoraba gratas ideas sobre su cuñado, pero su esposo lo quería y ella debía hacer lo propio. Lo hacía por Tyrion.

Los criados no tardaron mucho en levantar un ligero almuerzo a las márgenes del camino, en un pequeño claro del bosque donde los señores pudieran disfrutar la sombra y el aire fresco de la primavera, así como un pequeño campamento para pasar la noche.

—Me parece que habrá una buena ración de celebraciones—comentó Brienne —tal vez más de lo tolerable.

—Mi querida Brienne, me temo que mi sobrina te haya agotado con su entusiasmo por la sociedad. Hace mucho que no la veo, no era más que una niña la última vez que pude abrazarla, pero recuerdo que era una pequeña alegre y delicada.

— Es una buena chica y no tengo queja alguna sobre sus virtudes... — dijo Brienne con seriedad, Sansa le echó una mirada de complicidad por el rabillo del ojo.

—... pero... —insistió Sansa.

— Pero a veces quisiera evitar a los invitados que van a parar al castillo continuamente, me temo que Cassana es muy ingenua y aunque no quisiera desconfiar y prefiriera que conservara esa alegría e inocencia que la llevan a buscar la compañía de las familias vecinas, preferiría que fuera más cauta en sus amistades. Ha hecho muy feliz a mi hijo, no lo niego y se lo agradezco enormemente, nunca lo había visto tan despreocupado y alegre, incluso debo agradecerle que haya regresado el ánimo y la algarabía al Castillo del Atardecer pero en ocasiones me resulta agotador el atender a tantos festejos, torneos y representaciones de cómicos en tan poco tiempo. Ni Ser Jaime ni yo somos afectos a la sociedad y te aseguro que de no tratarse de un joven tan agradable y gentil como Gerion, habríamos buscado una forma de evitar la Capital, pero tu hijo, Lady Sansa, ha sido un muchacho tan agradable y cariñoso desde pequeño que sólo podemos hacer lo posible por participar de su felicidad. Ahora sólo espero que no lleguemos tarde a las festividades y que éstas sean más austeras que las que suele preparar mi nuera.

—No sabría decirlo— respondió Sansa y Brienne rió realmente divertida ante la idea de ver a Gendry bailando, sólo lo había visto arrastrar huérfanos a través de una salón cuando creía que ya era hora de enviarlos a dormir — mi hermana es adversa a las celebraciones formales y me temo que mi cuñado no disfruta de ellas tampoco, el rey es un hombre frugal, aunque tal vez tú lo sepas mejor, yo lo he tratado poco, pero le escribí a mi sobrina, Lady Tarly, para que ayudara a hacer los preparativos, confío en ella, es toda una dama, especialmente delicada y alegre — A la mención de Gendry, Brienne recordó cuando lo había confundido con Renly. No obstante, su afecto era sincero y se habían convertido en familia, especialmente después de todos los acontecimientos que se habían suscitado alrededor de los juicios de "la dama corazón de piedra", por eso al hablar de él podía permitirse cierta familiaridad, sin mencionar que se habían convertido en consuegros a partir del matrimonio de Brito y Cassana.

—¿Frugal? Digamos malhumorado y testarudo, ya lo era desde que lo conocí siendo un muchacho, lidiando con chiquillos revoltosos a cargo de la Hermandad sin Estandartes, aunque me parece haber escuchado que la reina lo ha enderezado.

— ¡Arya! No me sorprendería. Ya que estamos en privado podemos recordar que existen ciertas canciones de taberna muy reveladoras sobre esos dos. No dudo que mi pequeña hermana mantenga un sutil pero fiero brazo sobre su marido, por más fuerte, alto y aguerrido que sea. ¿Has escuchado la canción que circula entre los campesinos, "el yunque de la loba"? Creo que debe ser muy acertada. El amor es una fuerza extraña —las dos damas se quedaron en silencio, sorbiendo poco a poco el vino espumoso de Mereen que prefería Lord Tyrion, hasta que Sansa sonrió de nuevo y le recordó a Brienne que las nuevas bodas serían algo muy distinto, ya que sus majestades entregaban a su última hija y entonces todos serían una única familia. Partieron el pan, sirvieron algo de vino, que Tyrion consumió casi solo, y los pasteles de limón preferidos de Lady Lannister. La tarde transcurrió de forma agradable y pacífica, hasta que los centinelas anunciaron la llegada de la hora del lobo y ambas familias se dirigieron a sus propios asentamientos hasta el amanecer. Finalmente, llegó el nuevo día y las comitivas se dispusieron a continuar sus trayectos hacia la capital, aunque sus señores no hubieran emergido de sus tiendas aún. Lord Tyrion por fin logró disfrutar de una noche en el lecho de su esposa, Lady Sansa, que igual que marido no tenía intención de madrugar. Del otro lado del camino, los Tarth se encontraban en la misma situación. Jaime roncaba ligeramente sobre el hombro de Brienne que se había acostumbrado a dormir con el peso del Lannister sobre ella.

— ¿Han sido unas buenas noches, no crees, moza? — le dijo Jaime a Brienne en sueños, a lo que ella sólo respondió con una sonrisa que él encontraba cautivadora, sin importar lo que dijera el mundo exterior. Jaime se acercó a su mandíbula y depositó pequeños besos a los largo de su cuello y hasta sus labios, donde la hizo jurar que nunca volvería a sacarlo de su hogar.

— Mi hogar eres tú y nadie más — dijo Jaime, aferrándose a los brazos pálidos y fuertes de Brienne.

Pero el descanso no podía extenderse más y pronto se levantaron las tiendas y los dos séquitos emprendieron el camino una vez más más. Las bodas, al igual que los funerales y las guerras atraen a las multitudes.

La ciudad estaba inundada. Samwell y Elí Tarly llegaron por la mañana, ella se veía cansada por el viaje pero ambos estaban ansiosos por ver a su hijo, Aemon, que salió a recibirlos junto a su esposa, antes de que Gendry y Arya abrieran la corte. La primavera resultaba menos calurosa en la capital que en el Dominio, pero más húmeda y Sam se secaba el sudor continuamente de la frente y si se quedaba dormido era normal que Elí lo hiciera por él. Ella llevaba un vestido sencillo con mangas abombadas, tan usadas en el Dominio, y el cabello recogido sólo a la mitad. A pesar de todos los hijos sanos que había traído al mundo, Elí seguía manteniendo una figura esbelta y delicada, o al menos eso pensaba Sam todos los días cuando la veía recorrer su dormitorio usando sólo un sencillo camisón de algodón. Cómo habían logrado sobrevivir y mantenerse juntos era inexplicable para él. Todas las probabilidades y antecedentes habían estado en su contra y sin embargo, ahí estaban, a bordo de un carruaje con rumbo a la Fortaleza Rota.

— Así la llama la gente pero no sé si sería correcto decirlo en voz alta, Elí, recuerda que a pesar de lo... "particulares" que sean el rey y la reina, son los soberanos y ninguno es tan abierto como para decir cómo prefieren que se llame esa fortaleza. Ha tenido tantos nombres desde que la reina loca la incendió que ya no sabría cómo nombrarla.

— Esa mujer me da mucha lástima, debe ser terrible perder a todos tus hijos.

—¿Cersei Lannister? ¡Elí, eres demasiado buena! Esa mujer era una verdadera... — la declaración se vio interrumpida por el anuncio del heraldo. Habían llegado.

Una corte de doncellas y caballeros estuvieron esperando la llegada de los Tarly desde el amanecer, en especial aquellos que tenían intereses agrícolas en el Dominio, pero Aemon y Eleni atravesaron a paso apresurado la ciudad.

—¿Aemon, no crees que deberíamos haber preparado algo más ostentoso para recibir a tus padres?— preguntó Elenei, pero su esposo estaba seguro de que a Samwell Tarly y la salvaje Elí no les importaban las ceremonias.

— De ninguna manera, ellos sólo quieren vernos y si tu padre regresó a su forja no quisiera ser yo el que lo interrumpa— y tenía razón, Sam y Eli morían de ansias por ver a su hijo, nuera y futuro nieto — mira — dijo Aemon— ya veo los estandartes del cazador, no deben tardar mucho.

Cuando los Tarly atravesaron las puertas del Ciervo Coronado, Aemon y Elenei esperaron su llegada a la entrada de la fortaleza rota. Aemon esperaba que el rey Jon Stark, del Norte, hubiera llegado pero su presencia en la boda aún era incierta.

— ¡Padre! — gritó Aemon— Llegan temprano, justo a tiempo para que descansen y coman un poco, ¿cómo están mis hermanos? ¡Madre! Qué alegría, tal vez podrían quedarse hasta que Elenei de a luz— Elenei saludó con una pequeña cortesía y un abrazo a sus suegros y los invitó a tomar un pequeño refrigerio que les habían preparado en el solar. En el camino, Aemon habló sin parar de todos y cada uno de los antojos, mareos y síntomas de su princesa a lo que Sam intentó responder con consejos útiles que había estado preparando para el nacimiento de su primer nieto, pero no podía reproducirlos con fidelidad.

—Aemon, hijo, mira nada más, qué encantadora se ve tu esposa, no es que todas las mujeres encintas no sean encantadoras, es decir, tu madre siempre se vio bellísima, lo que quiero decir es que está resplandeciente, no es que sea raro, aunque tampoco sabría decir si es la norma— Sam se estaba enrollando en sus palabras — y tú te ves muy feliz, no sé cómo me veía yo, pero eso no es realmente importante— Aemon, Elenei y Elí escucharon con atención mientras cruzaban el patio del homenaje rumbo a las habitaciones preparadas para los Tarly en la Torre del dragón, llamada así porque en su breve estadía en Desembarco del Rey, la reina Daenerys se había alojado en ella. No eran habitaciones especialmente lujosas pero Elenei había hecho lo imposible por hacer sentir a sus suegros bienvenidos, les había preparado grandes trastos rellenos de frutas confitadas de la estación, una tina de agua fresca con lirios flotando en ella para que se refrescaran después del viaje, grandes albornoces y un lecho de plumas cubierto por grandes almohadones de lino, frescos y confortables. En el camino a la torre Sam intentaba impartirle sabiduría paternal a Aemon, pero había olvidado todas las máximas que por lo general tenía alojadas en la cabeza como si fueran pequeñas cuentas de las que podía disponer a su antojo en cualquier momento. ¿Qué era lo que quería decirle? Lo había olvidado.

—¿Será posible que esté perdiendo la memoria?— le preguntó a Elí en voz baja.

— Lo que pasa es que estás cansado, vamos a dormir un poco porque el festín será largo — Con eso, los Tarly se retiraron.

Los Lannister intentaron hacer una entrada discreta pero la enorme comitiva de capas rojas que llevaba Lord Tyrion los delató y muy pronto toda la ciudad supo que habían llegado. Gerion estaba ansioso por su llegada, estaba nervioso y necesitaba confiarle sus preocupaciones a alguien. Para su fortuna, Sansa se dio a la tarea de supervisar los preparativos para el festín de esa noche, así como algunos detalles protocolarios útiles que sus sobrinas hubieran pasado por alto y él tuvo espacio y tiempo suficientes para hablar con su padre. En el salón de baile de la reina (que tratándose de Arya había servido para cualquier cosa menos para bailar) Sansa dispuso una pequeña sala de recepción para las familias nobles más importantes, por lo que se vio algo decepcionada cuando los Tarly se le adelantaron pero no tardó en verse satisfecha con la llegada de un sinnúmero de familias nobles y alegres que estaban ansiosas por prestar homenaje a sus soberanos y así congraciarse por las ofensas del pasado. Sansa mandó colocar una gigantesca fuente de vino fresco de Meeeen, de esa variedad rosada que tanto agradaba a sus hijas, Cat y Joanna, con un par de rodajas de naranja flotando y un poco de hielo conservado desde los últimos recintos helados de las tierras del Invierno perpetuo para refrescar a los invitados. Algunas bandejas de cerezas, ciruelas, fresas, uvas y esos frutos verdes, recubiertos de una fina piel color pardo que se traían desde las islas del verano a gran costo, pero que resultaban ácidos y deliciosos al mismo tiempo. Algunos sillones y algunos bardos, preparados con mandolina en mano para hacer despliegue de todo su repertorio.

Cuando Tyrion vio todos los preparativos se preocupó por un momento. Al parecer, Sansa se había perdido de la recepción de los Tarly y no estaba seguro de que llegaran más invitados apropiados. Jaime y Brienne habían llegado horas antes y se habían alojado en la Fortaleza en sus propios términos, sin levantar nada más que un poco de polvo y algunos estandartes en su camino, mientras que la joven esposa del Tarly había recibido a sus suegros por sí misma y no creía que el rey en el Norte fuera a hacer su aparición. Sansa pareció escuchar sus pensamientos porque le dijo:

—No te preocupes, aún es temprano y estoy segura de que Jon estará aquí pronto, al parecer llegó un cuervo. El norte está a punto de llegar a la ciudad— "Vaya", pensó Tyrion, así que los norteños al fin habían hecho una excepción para asistir a una boda sureña. Se decía que se había convertido en una superstición desde la boda roja. Tyrion temió por un momento que la sala pudiera quedarse vacía, pero sus temores estaban infundados y el enorme salón de baile de la reina se vio repleto al poco tiempo. .

Gendry pasó las primeras horas de la mañana en la Calle del Acero. La antigua herrería de Tobho Mott se había preservado como la forja privada del rey, en algunas ocasiones algunos niños de la localidad se proponían como reto el entrar en ella y si se encontraban al rey, por casualidad, en lugar de un castigo, se llevaban un buen regalo. Era un reto popular entre los niños del Lecho de Pulgas. Esa mañana, Gendry había repartido algunos venados de plata y algunos jóvenes se habían ido a sus casas a contar cómo habían logrado introducirse a la Forja del Rey y le habían servido como aprendices, historias que repetirían durante días enteros, hasta que las bodas de la princesa sustituyeran el interés de las familias, con los vestidos, las telas y las joyas como tema de conversación. De regreso en el solar de la Torre del Invierno, Arya recibió a Gendry de regreso de la forja con algo de avena, pan, ciruelas y cerveza oscura para desayunar. Con los años se había acostumbrado a sentarse en un banco durante sus horas de trabajo para observarlo y obligarlo a explicarle qué era lo que estaba haciendo o a dedicarse a sus propias ocupaciones durante las horas que él permanecía en la forja para evitar que la buscara con el temor irracional de haberla perdido. En cuanto lo vio lavarse y sentarse a la mesa comenzó:

—Cualquier esposa preguntaría por la mujer que distrae a su esposo de su lecho pero yo he tenido mucha suerte, resulta que mi única rival es el acero, que extrañamente disfruto tanto como tú.

—No es lo mismo, yo disfruto darle forma al acero y tú disfrutas usarlo.

—No lo disfruto, sólo sé cómo usarlo.

— ¡Ja! Díselo a alguien que no haya vivido contigo veinte años.

—¡Te lo puedo demostrar! Verás cuánto sufro cuando use esas bonitas peinetas afiladas de plata que me regalaste en esa cabezota necia que tienes.

Gendry sonrió y cortó la distancia para darle un beso a su esposa cuando escucharon las trompetas. ¡Llegaron! Arya se levantó con un salto juvenil que hasta a Gendry le sorprendió, era raro ver una expresión jovial y despreocupada en ella, al menos cuando no estaban solos o con sus hijos.

— ¿Escuchaste? — preguntó Arya, con ligereza y alegría especiales en los ojos, que pasaron de un gris gélido a un tono casi verdoso parecido al musgo. Gendry asintió. Bien, el hermano mayor de su mujer, sin importar que se descubriera que era su primo y no su hermano, mitad Targaryen y mitad Stark, había llegado. A fin de cuentas, era la "autoridad", esa figura aterradora que le preguntaba, una vez más en los salones oscuros del Castillo Negro, de dónde había salido y cuánto amaba a Arya.

Arya atravesó el patio de armas hasta el rastrillo y apartó a los guardias conforme se hacían sonar las trompetas. La comitiva Stark formaba un contraste acentuado con las celebraciones coloridas que tenían lugar en la capital y ver a Jon acercarse con una pequeña escolta ondear los estandartes del lobo blanco sobre un campo gris, apropiado para un bastardo del norte, en lugar de un rey, en su camino por la colina de Aegon, la llevó de regreso a Invernalia, a las nieves de verano, su padre, madre y hermanos. El estandarte gritaba sus orígenes con orgullo, igual que los de Gendry, que dirigió a sus primeros seguidores con un ciervo dorado sobre un fondo negro, una tergiversación del color propia de los bastardos. ¿Qué importaba? Nada, al pensarse en la larga noche. Al llegar a la puerta astada, Arya sintió la llegada de Sansa antes de verla, tan sólo por el ruido que hacían los pliegues de su traje y el de sus damas. Ella debía verse algo desordenada, vestida con una túnica basta y el cabello despeinado pero a Jon no le importaría, seguramente le revolvería el pelo y volvería a llamarla hermanita. ¡Que el protocolo se fuera a los siete infiernos! Junto a Sansa aparecieron lentamente los príncipes Ned y Yoren, ambos vestidos de negro con remaches dorados en forma de astas de venado. Los norteños habían llegado sin aviso alguno. De hecho, Tyrion le había apostados dos bolsas de venados de plata a Bronn que no aparecerían. Ese condenado mercenario estaba al pendiente todos los días de la llegada de cualquier potencial marido noble o rico para una de sus numerosas hijas, que a pesar de los padres que tenían, Bronn el mercenario y Lolys la lerda, habían resultado ser jóvenes muy bellas y virtuosas.

El rey Jon y su esposa, la reina Wylla cabalgaban seguidos de tres de sus hijas, las menores. La reina en el norte aún conservaba un recuerdo de su hogar de origen al teñirse las puntas del cabello de un color verde claro pero al igual que su marido llevaba una gruesa capa de lana con ribete de piel de lobo, la que seguramente había comenzado a incomodarle al encontrarse ante el cálido y húmedo aire de Desembarco del Rey. Ser Davos y Yoren se dieron a la tarea de pronunciar algunas palabras de rigor, pero Arya hizo caso omiso de ellos y corrió a los brazos de Jon, que la levantó en vilo y le sacudió el pelo como cuando era una niña:

—¡Hermanita! — gritó mientras le daba vueltas a la menuda reina de seis reinos.

—Creí que no vendrías— respondió Arya, sin perder el equilibrio hasta que fue el turno de Sansa, aunque ella tuvo la gentileza de hacer una cortesía antes de abrazar a su primo, que en realidad había sido su hermano.

—Ya saben, solía ser de mala suerte, pero creo que debería comenzar a asistir a bodas, viendo que pronto tendré que empezar a concertarlas para mis propios hijos— respondió el rey en el Norte.

—Entonces haces bien aprovechando la ocasión porque está será la última que nosotros veremos en mucho tiempo.

—La última en la que perderás a uno de tus cachorros, porque yo apenas he comenzado a desposarlos y mi querida Wylla me ha dado ocho. Sansa, tú sí que debes estar feliz. Tu cachorro de León ha ganado — dijo Jon sonriéndole a la señora de la Roca Casterly.

— Jon, no es posible que los chismes lleguen hasta el norte. Poco importa, estás aquí y por primera vez estaremos en una misma habitación. Si Rickon fuera lo suficientemente generoso para detenerse por unos momentos en su continuo peregrinar o Bran pudiera desplazarse con mayor facilidad diría que estamos completos.

—Ya será en otra ocasión, recuerda que Bran tiene tres cachorras de lobo que casar, a mí me quedan muchos más y Rickon y Shireen... bien, por ellos no podría afirmar nada, no dudaría recibir algún cuervo algún día de estos contándonos que han casado a uno de sus hijos en una horda Dothraki, pero ahora dime, ¿ha llegado Sam?

—Así es, aunque me temo que él y Lady Tarly se retiraron temprano a sus habitaciones.

En ese momento, la reina en el norte se acercó y abrazó con afecto a su cuñada, la reina Arya. Jon aprovechó para acercarse a Ser Davos y sus sobrinos Yoren y Ned, pero al no ver a Gendry se volvió hacia Arya y preguntó:

—¿Y dónde está ese gigante de tu marido? Es demasiado grande para perderlo y no puedo esperar a ver la cara que pone cuando entregue a su hija.

— ¿Nunca lo dejarás en paz?

— Nunca. Será una dulce venganza por robarte a ti.

—Creí que nosotros los norteños considerábamos a las mujeres libres... y en todo caso, puedo asegurarte, como lo he hecho cientos de veces, que yo lo robé a él.

—¡Aquí estoy!— La voz de Gendry salió del fondo de la entrada — Y si querías venganza llegas a tiempo — los dos se rieron y se abrazaron— aunque nunca podremos estar a mano porque yo no recibí a mis futuros yernos con un lobo gigantesco de un lado y una espada de acero valyrio sobre las rodillas.

— No te voy a mentir, mi objetivo era asustarte pero sólo te quedaste ahí, como una estatua durante toda mi representación, de hecho, recuerdo cuando me dijiste en la cara que te habías casado con mi hermana y tendría que matarte si no me gustaba. Fue una gran decepción, Gendry, como hermano mayor esperaba amedrentarte un poco pero no me dejaste, al menos pudiste fingir algo de miedo.

—¡Fingir! Ese lobo me tenía aterrorizado, no dejaba de pelarme los dientes— Fantasma, silencioso, se acercó lentamente por detrás de Jon, rodeándolo y olfateando todo a su alrededor— míralo, aun parece que quiere matarme. No ha sido justo, yo no tengo un lobo para aterrorizar a mis yernos, aunque intenté intimidar al menos al joven Tarly, pero Arya le facilitó el camino. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo sufrir más y con este... bien, es un Lannister y me temo que mi hija me cortaría una oreja si lo amenazo —Jon se veía divertido.

—¡Ja! Ahora sí estamos a mano. Recuerdo aquellos años. Ya sabes, cuando Arya, el pequeño Ned y tú llegaron al Castillo Negro y una de las primeras cosas que mi pequeña hermana quiso hacer fue amenazarme de muerte, regresándome a Aguja a través del pecho si llegabas a aparecer "misteriosamente devorado".

Sansa interrumpió y le recordó a los reyes que se estaban portando como pajes revoltosos, que ya tendrían tiempo en el gran festín que se preparaba para recordarse mutuamente el pasado y que tenían una boda en que pensar. Ambos reyes le dieron al razón y al atravesar el patio del homenaje con rumbo al antiguo Torreón de Maegor se atravesaron con Tyrion Lannister, que los saludó alegremente:

—¡Siete bendiciones! ¡No todos los días veo a mis bastardos favoritos juntos!— Tyrion Lannister estaba bien familiarizado con sus cuñados, Jon y Gendry, aunque el primero fuera en realidad primo de su esposa, había llegado a sentirse muy cómodo con ambos. Al ver la cara de incomodidad de ambos, Tyrion decidió intervenir:

— Vamos, dejen de escenificar la misma escena, sí, el paje se robó a la hermanita del hostelero y después hay un montón de persecuciones, amenazas y demás gracias. Si quisiera ver una representación iría a la Plaza. Vamos a celebrar. ¡Mi hijo se casa! Claro, con tu cachorra consentida, herrero, pero al menos en ese frente puedo ofrecerte algún consuelo, no habrías conseguido mejor yerno y tú, "El gran lobo blanco del norte" estarás contento al ver a este gigante seductor retorcerse un poco. Se robó a tu pequeña hermana consentida y ahora tu hijo le roba a su pequeña, la más querida. Estarán a mano. Por otro lado, su majestad, rey en el Norte, tendrás el regio privilegio de pasar los siguientes días con el gigante y el enano que te robaron a tus hermanitas menores. Lo que me recuerda; encuentro bastante ofensivo que no me recrimines tanto como a Gendry, claro, yo no deshonré a tu hermana fuera del matrimonio, pero el resultado fue el mismo— Tyrion tenían argumentos muy convincentes.

— Los dos son mis hermanos, nunca lo negaré — dijo Jon, mirando divertido a sus hermanas, que en realidad eran su primas, pero en esas circunstancias no podía significar gran cosa.

—Bien, Gendry, ya sabrás cómo se siente ver aparecer a tu pequeña con un marido e hijo en brazos— continuó Tyrion.

— ¿Nunca van a olvidar el asunto? Tenemos seis hijos y han pasado casi veinte años desde el invierno — preguntó Gendry. Por supuesto, Jon, hacía muchos años que había olvidado cualquier ofensa pero encontraba muy divertido torturar a Gendry y por eso aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para reclamarle el supuesto "rapto" de su hermana. Era muy entretenido torturar a su pobre cuñado, sólo por entretenimiento y con el pasar de los años y los sobrinos y los nietos, la diversión sólo aumentaba.

— ¡Nunca! La única razón para arrastrarme al sur fue ver tu cara de sufrimiento al dejar ir a tu hija consentida, tal como tuve que hacer yo cuando Arya se apareció en Invernalia contigo y el pequeño Ned. La dejé de ver cuando era una niña y cuando por fin la encontré era una mujer florecida con marido e hijo en brazos. ¡Pudieron prepararme al menos! Había cuervos desde Invernalia.

— ¡Intentaba mantenerme lejos de la pira! No estaba preocupado por conocer a la familia de mi mujer, estaba más preocupado por que sobreviviéramos todos el invierno, pero cederé para que que estos días no sean más extraños de lo que ya serán.

—Y la mejor forma de asegurarnos de que suceda es comenzar con un poco de cerveza y un buen desayuno —intervino Tyrion — Ya después tendremos el festín para que el calor del brandy de pera nos recuerde que de alguna forma misteriosa hemos prosperado y no nos hemos matado mutuamente. ¿Por qué no explotarlo?

—Siempre conciliador, Tyrion— expresó Jon, que estaba más familiarizado con el enano de la Roca desde su juventud, cuando se dirigieron al Muro juntos, por primera vez.

—Como te dije una vez, bastardo, "tengo una debilidad en el corazón por lisiados, bastardos y cosas rotas". Creo que todos calificamos, así que vamos a disfrutar el día de mañana en el que debemos entregar a nuestras crías, ¿eh, Gendry? —los tres hombres siguieron a la criada que los dirigió al salón de baile de la reina, donde Jon, Gendry y Tyrion recordaron sin parar antiguas heridas de guerra hasta que el lugar comenzó a inundarse de todos y cada uno de sus retoños. Los príncipes y princesas llegaron con sus respectivos cónyuges y pequeños revoltosos, al igual que las tres princesas norteñas y solteras pronto se vieron asediadas por pretendientes de todas partes de los seis reinos, haciendo palidecer a Jon y divirtiendo mucho a Gendry. Tyrion bebió y mantuvo un ojo alerta a Gerion que seguía a Caeta por cada rincón algo pálido, aunque ella destellaba seguridad por los dos.

Era cuestión de horas y Gerión no podía pensar en otra cosa: la mirada de Caeta. ¿Y si llegaba un día en que lo mirara de forma diferente? Tal vez con decepción o tristeza. Nadie sabía de dónde diablos había salido esa inquietud. Quería discutirlo con su padre pero pronto comenzó el festín y las celebraciones sólo se hicieron alegres y ruidosas. Cat quería bailar y festejar y muy pronto Gerion se vio arrastrado por su prometida.

Esa noche, no hubo seriedad alguna en la antigua y sombría Fortaleza Rota. Esa falta de apego hacia el protocolo le parecía una bocanada de aire fresco a Tyrion que prefería murmurar canciones atrevidas al oído de Sansa para hacerla sonrojar y adivinar la proveniencia de cada copa de vino que les llegaba a ser serio y cortés. Se intercambiaron cortesías por todo el salón de banquetes y se habló algo sobre el precio del trigo, aunque algunos como el príncipe Orys y Ser Jaime no estaban interesados y prefirieron pasar su tiempo hablando de armas y aceros. El festín constituía la bienvenida formal de los invitados, con la intención de reservar para la mañana siguiente la ceremonia donde los padres de los contrayentes firmarían los esponsales, seguida de la bendición que se llevaría a cabo al medio día en el templo rojo, finalizando el día con más festines y celebraciones para recordar durante generaciones.

Fue un gran festín. Sam y Elí entretuvieron a su joven nuera con las aventuras que habían vivido en su juventud, las que ella escuchaba con deleite y algunos pequeños gemidos de sorpresa y zozobra en las partes de mayor peligro. Sam no quería alardear pero Eli lo hacía por él. Aemon observaba divertido la emoción de su madre al narrar cómo Sam mató a un caminante blanco y luego cruzaron el muro protegido por hechizos con una mezcla de admiración y orgullo que hacían sonrojar a su esposo. Mientras tanto, Gerion y Caeta aparecían y desaparecían, en un momento se encontraban bailando y al siguiente se habían esfumado.

La cerveza y el vino fluía, igual que los platos y las diversiones. Malabaristas y bailarinas recorrían las mesas sorprendiendo a los invitados y no faltó una dama que se levantara dando un grito de terror al ver a un contorsionista subir a su mesa de un brinco. Cassana y Brito se sentaban en medio de Jaime y Brienne y el príncipe Orys y su alegre esposa Cinella a los costados, la conversación fluía alegremente, particularmente porque todos los presentes, menos Cassana y Cinella, parecían más interesados en discutir las ventajas y desventajas del arakh de los dothrakis sobre la pesadez de un mandoble y el rango de maniobra de una espada que en las celebraciones. Cassana se estaba aburriendo y prefirió hablar con su cuñada, que la tenía fascinada con su gracia y gentileza.

— ¿Sabes? Desde pequeño Orys fue un huracán, me alegra que haya encontrado a una joven tan paciente y delicada como tú, lo que no me explico es tu paciencia— aseguró Cassana.

—Oh, no, Orys es en verdad un esposo considerado y gentil. Fue un regalo de la madre, estoy segura— Cassana no podía creer sus palabras. Cinella era una joven encantadora pero le parecía extraño el apodo con el que la llamaba su hermano, "Cenicienta", sin mencionar esas aficiones tan extrañas que no podía comprender. Cinella y Cassana hablaban sobre la forma más apropiada de surcir calcetas cuando de repente, algo se movió bajo la pierna de pavo que permanecía en el plato de la cenicienta y un ratón salió de debajo de ella. Cassana gritó y se puso de pie de un golpe.

—¡BRITO, BRITO!— El joven caballero de Tarth se aprestó a matar al ratón cuando Orys lo detuvo.

— ¡No! Ser, no puedes matar a los amigos de mi esposa — Brito estaba confundido, no sabía si había entendido bien. Su madre, Lady Brienne estaba buscando la forma más prudente de preguntar si se refería a los ratones cuando Ser Jaime intervino con franqueza:

—¿Quieres decir que el ratón es amigo de tu esposa? Su alteza, me parece que el vino ha corrido demasiado pronto esta noche — Brienne quiso rectificar la sequedad de Jaime pero Orys y Cinella, que no estaban en lo absoluto mortificados por el incidente, aseguraron que la princesa contaba con una pequeña corte de ratones y palomas que le servían de compañía y ayuda en sus labores de aguja, así como en el cuidado del pequeño Brandon. Brienne, que no sabía si les tomaban el pelo intentó sanjar la situación hablando de lo inusual de la compañía y las dificultades que debía representar conservarlos a todos en el mismo lugar a lo que Cinella respondió con alegría y espontaneidad:

—¡Oh no, en lo absoluto! Son de los más solícitos— y entonando las primeras notas de una canción un grupo de cinco o seis ratoncitos, incluyendo uno particularmente gordo, salieron de las amplias mangas de su vestido y dos palomas volaron hasta posarse sobre su hombro. Cassana gritó y salió corriendo, lo que al parecer le pareció hilarante a Orys, que se inclinó hacia Lady Brienne y le dijo:

—Esa hermana mía siempre ha sido muy delicada, me alegra que haya encontrado un esposo capaz de aguantarla. Ahora dígame, mi Lady, ¿es verdad que los Tarth están emparentados con Ser Duncan, el alto? — y con este nuevo tema la conversación giró hacia el legendario caballero cuyas aventuras y glorias eran conocidas al dedillo por Ser Jaime.

En un principio, Brienne había imaginado que se encontraría con demasiadas ocasiones para ver a Ser Davos Seaworth, con quien no simpatizaba, pero por fortuna, el festín estaba tan abarrotado y era tan ruidoso que ni ella ni ella ni Jaime tuvieron que entablar conversación más personas más allá de los familiares inmediatos, mientras que Gendry se mantuvo en su lugar en la mesa principal junto a Arya, distrayéndose sólo por la continua entrada y salida de un hombre regordete que parecía alterado. Las cocinas de Pastel Caliente trabajaban a marchas forzadas y al parecer la princesa Cassana había estado siguiéndolo noche y día imaginándose todo tipo de platos y delicadezas que de alguna forma no quería que nadie que fuera él improvisara. ¡Lo estaba volviendo loco!

— ¡Ya te dije que la ignores! En cuanto se le ocurra algo nuevo olvidará cualquier otra cosa que te haya pedido— exclamó el rey pero Pastel Caliente no parecía convencido.

— Eso dices tú porque es tu hija. La verdad es que es una pesadilla. Nunca dejará de inventar cosas nuevas, por horrendas que sean. Ya se lo he demostrado pero está decidida a ser creativa. Algunas damas deberían dedicarse a ser bellas y elegantes. La cocina no es para todos— se lamentó Pastel Caliente.

Gendry se quedó pensando, debía haber alguna forma de calmar a su hija.

—Ya sé, si la convences de que fue su idea lo que estás sirviendo podría quedarse tranquila. Sólo tienes que convencerla.

— ¿Mentir? — preguntó Pastel Caliente, incrédulo, y Gendry tuvo que asentir.

De repente, Arya irrumpió en la conversación.

— Veo, caballeros, que están sufriendo sin motivo. Vamos, díganme, que les preocupa — Gendry y Pastel Caliente se miraron, no querían irritarla en plena temporada festiva.

— Bien — comenzó Gendry— digamos que Cassie ha estado algo atenta a los preparativos y Pastel Caliente siente que tiene que complacerla.

—Escúchame, Pastel Caliente— resolvió Arya con toda seriedad— tú tienes que hacer lo que se te antoje, si tú crees que es lo mejor, entonces tienes que hacerlo, ¡siete infiernos! ignórala, seguramente creerá que al final todo fue su idea, tenemos demasiada gente que complacer; dornienses y sus especias picantes, los parientes de Puerto Blanco de Jon y su amor por los mariscos y los norteños y sus guisos grasosos, como para preocuparnos, haz lo que puedas y estoy segura de que será maravilloso, nunca haz hecho nada que no sea delicioso... y por lo que más quieras, deja de quejarte o te golpearé con la primera cuchara que encuentre— Pastel Caliente suspiró murmurando un apagado "bien, Arry", y regresó a sus cocinas más feliz que nunca mientras Arya y Gendry regresaban al banquete.

Conforme avanzó la noche, las fiestas se hicieron más desordenadas y Gendry y Arya se plantearon abandonar el salón.

— ¿Crees que alguien lo note? Quisiera evitar la misma costumbre ridícula de ver a todo el salón levantarse cada vez que tú o yo queremos salir.

— Deberías disfrutarlo. Algunas veces se me ocurre que deberíamos levantarnos y sentarnos una y otra vez para averiguar cuánto tiempo aguantan— sugirió Arya.

— Tal vez con un poco de suerte nadie lo note — pero Gendry y Arya no tuvieron suerte y todos los presentes se levantaron y guardaron silencio al verlos salir. Fue el príncipe Yoren el que ordenó que se reanudara la música y siguiera el festín.

Hacía muchos años que no se había visto una celebración parecida en Desembarco del Rey.

A pesar de la ausencia de sus majestades, la fiesta continuó y en algún momento, todos los invitados se vieron sorprendidos ante la abundancia de especias, especialmente las más picantes hasta el punto en el que lady Lannister enrojeció tanto al no poder apagar el ardor en la lengua que le provocó un trozo de faisán que la princesa Tamina tuvo que acercarse con un pedazo de pan para auxiliarla.

— Querida tía, el agua no ayudará, tal vez debí advertirte sobre las pequeñas modificaciones que ha hecho Pastel Caliente a algunas carnes para complacerme. Un poco de pan calmará el ardor — el pan ayudó y pronto Sansa pudo conversar con su sobrina política con tranquilidad. Nunca había fraternizado en gran medida con los dornienses y a pesar de lo inapropiado que le parecía el corte y escote de su vestido de la nuera de su hermana, decidió que era una joven muy agradable y gentil, sin mencionar que era evidente el afecto que inspiraba en su esposo, el taciturno Ned. Por precaución, Sansa prefirió dedicar el resto de la noche a los mostos de uva y los panecillos de miel, ya que eran mucho más seguros que los bocadillos picantes y desconocidos al estilo dorniense, y finalmente, cuando comprobó que Tyrion había bebido suficiente le pidió que la escoltara a su habitación, dejando a Jaime con su esposa e hijo solos, aunque éstos no se se quedaron mucho tiempo más. Los últimos que dejaron la celebración fueron Ned y su esposa Tamina, aunque los festejos continuaron hasta bien entrado el amanecer y no fue raro que los sirvientes encontraran a los nobles más serios y recatados durmiendo sobre las mesas al amanecer.

La ceremonia solemne comenzó en el templo rojo mucho antes de que los asistentes se hubieran despertado siquiera. Como todos los días, al amanecer, los sacerdotes rojos encendieron las hogueras y elevaron las plegarias. A diferencia del septo, el edificio de ladrillos rojos en Desembarco del Rey no se prepararía con flores ni decoraciones. Gendry se despertó al amanecer pero permaneció en la cama, intranquilo. En cualquier momento comenzaría el caos. Las criadas habían dejado extendida la ropa que usarían para la ceremonia. Una casaca de lino teñido de color negro y remaches dorados en forma de crestas de ciervo. Arya llevaría un vestido azul oscuro, con pequeñas flechas de plata incrustadas en el escote y amplias mangas que tocaban el borde de la falda. Gendry se despertó pensando en lo mucho que había pasado el tiempo. Había estado tan preocupado por sobrevivir, por volver a ver a Arya, por ver un amanecer más en los ojos de cada uno de sus hijos, que muy pronto había olvidado la vejez. Empezaba a sentirse viejo, todavía podía levantar a Arya con facilidad, también a sus hijas y nietos, pero ya no intentaría medir sus fuerzas con Orys.

—Estás frunciendo el ceño— escuchó decir a Arya desde el lecho.

—Estoy de espaldas, no puedes verme.

—Pero te conozco. Todavía es temprano y no podremos descansar en muchas horas, mejor regresa a la cama, antes de que... —pero ya era muy tarde, dos niños entraron corriendo en persecución de Nymeria que subió a la cama de un salto causando que Arya gimiera de dolor.

—¡Nymeria, estás gorda!

—Es culpa de los niños que no paran de alimentarla por debajo de la mesa— dijo Gendry. Ned y Selwyn escucharon a Cassana llamarlos desde el corredor y se escondieron bajo la cama.

Cassana entró y salió de la habitación con gran velocidad, llevando a su retoño en brazos de tal forma que ni Arya ni Gendry alcanzaron a intercambiar una sola palabra con ella. Estaba muy atareada, aún no habían terminado de peinarla ni colocarle las joyas que había elegido para acompañar su traje púrpura, un gran rubí rodeado de perlas, engarzado en una montura de medias lunas y soles de oro, sostenido por dos hileras de perlas. Si tan sólo Selwyn quisiera quedarse quieto para poder vestirlo, pero estaba hecho un desastre. No había forma de evitarlo, de hecho, Cassana había elegido un vestido púrpura con la intención de disimular manchas de comida o posible vómito de sus hijos. Desafortunadamente, el heredero de Tarth no cejaba en su empeño y en cuanto lo depositaron en el suelo echó a correr por toda la habitación.

— Selwyn, por favor, ven aquí, no puedes ir vestido en camisola— pero Selwyn corría de un lado a otro escondiéndose bajo los cortinajes de la cama. Cassana no podía perseguirlo por siempre, tenía que ir a ver a Caeta y asegurarse de que las criadas hicieran su labor correctamente. ¿Acaso estaba sola? Finalmente, Selwyn se aburrió y permitió que lo vistieran con las calzas blancas y la pequeña túnica azul cielo con los blasones de Tarth bordados en el pecho que le correspondía mientras la pequeña Alysanne fue mucho más sencilla. ¡Qué pesadilla! Dejando a sus hijos en manos de las nodrizas, Cassana fue a la habitación de la novia, supuso que necesitaría su ayuda o consejo pero cuando llegó hasta su hermana, se encontró con que ni siquiera había salido de la bañera. Tamina ya se había peinado y vestido, incluso llevaba la diadema de rubíes y topacios que había recibido como regalo de bodas, en cambio, Cat parecía estar disfrutando un día de descanso. ¡Era su boda!

—¡Sigues metida ahí!

—¡Cassie! Tamina y yo nos estábamos quejando del ruido de las campanas, creo que el septón supremo lo hace a propósito para que no nos olvidemos de él mientras estamos con los sacerdotes rojos. ¡Debe estar furioso!

—Ya tendremos oportunidad para reírnos de los septones que quieran, ahora debes apresurarte— pero Cat no tenía prisa, al contrario, dejó que la envolvieran en un albornoz y se sentó a comer ciruelas con toda tranquilidad.

—¿Es una broma, cierto?— Hacer enojar a Cassana nunca dejaba de ser divertido.

Extrañamente, la dorniense se veía igual de tranquila que Cat. Cassana suspiró, su hermana no tenía remedio así que se dirigió a inspeccionar el vestido y el tocado. Por una vez, la cabeza dura de su hermana le había dado la razón, la sencillez le sentaba. Había preferido un vestido sencillo, completamente blanco de mangas amplias que llegaban hasta el piso con un cinturón de oro modelado en forma de astas de ciervo como único adorno, mientras que en el cabello sólo llevaría una guirnalda de hojas de parra. Cassana no estaba impresionada pero supuso que al menos la novia estaría cómoda y feliz, igual que el novio. Tanta sencillez podía ser encantadora pero a ella la hacía sentir incómoda, por lo que insistió en participar del peinado de su hermana, la novia. Cassana suplicó y después de un rato Cat accedió, sin imaginarse de que pudiera arrepentirse.

No muy lejos de ahí, Gerion y Tyrion ya habían terminado con media garrafa de vino antes de que comenzaran a sonar las campanas del septo. Tyrion había bebido e impartido sabiduría por igual durante las breves horas que habían trascurrido desde el amanecer y creía que su hijo y heredero, un Lannister de cepa, estaba listo para el matrimonio.

—Por último, creo que debo insistir en algunas máximas — dijo Tyrion— por ejemplo; Nunca debes avergonzarte de ser gentil con tu esposa, al contrario, siempre he pensado que un hombre fuerte puede permitirse guardar la debilidad para su mujer y así dirigir la ferocidad hacia sus enemigos, o incluso las meras amenazas, nunca está de más eliminarlas antes de que se conviertan en asuntos de cuidado— Gerion no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación, se había levantado al amanecer, vaya, Tyrion dudaba de que hubiera dormido algo y no parecía tener intención de detenerse. Iba de un lado para otro, preguntando constantemente cuánto tiempo había pasado.

— ¡Eso no importa! No es lo que me preocupa sobre Cat, al menos...

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó Tyirion— Basta ya, estoy compartiendo buenos consejos que no me pediste pero te servirán, aunque tal vez debería obsequiarte una cota de malla considerando la mujer que tendrás por esposa. No estaría de más que te fueras a la cama preparado— pero Gerion seguía sin escuchar, constantemente se asomaba por las ventanas, identificando cualquier cambio en la multitud. —¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿que aparezca un Targaryen a robarte la novia? Si fuera tú no me preocuparía, esa muchacha se puede cuidar sola y me gusta pensar que si te concedió su mano fue porque en verdad debe sentir un especial afecto por ti, si no te amara te habría mandado a besar al desconocido y se habría largado con su arco rumbo al horizonte.

—No, eso no me preocupa, en realidad... — Gerion hizo una pausa, tímido— temo decepcionarla, defraudarla, que resienta las costumbres de mi madre o que extrañe la ciudad y a sus hermanos.

—Bueno no me preocuparía por las primeras pero esa última es inevitable— dijo Tyrion vaciando la jarra de vino por completo— en cualquier unión alguna de las familias pierde, nosotros dejamos ir a Joanna y Catelyn, pero conservamos a Marla y ganamos un yerno que afortunadamente es bastante cabal y honorable como para enriquecer nuestra Casa, aunque Ser Davos perdiera al menor de sus hijos. Lo mismo pasará con nuestras majestades, ganaron algunos hijos y perdieron otros, tengo entendido que el bribón, Orys se marchará a Bastión de Tormentas cualquier día de estos.

—No lo llames así, será mi buen hermano y se ha reformado.

—Y yo bebo la mitad que en mi juventud pero eso no ha evitado que en las tabernas sigan llamándome "el gnomo de la botella" entre otras cosas. Hazte fama y échate a dormir, ese también es buen consejo, algo manoseado por la sabiduría popular pero servirá— Gerion seguía inquieto y Tyrion lo obligó a tomar asiento una vez más, dar vueltas por la habitación no le serviría de nada.

—Basta, escúchame, quieres a la muchacha y ella te ha correspondido, es como elegir una pareja de baile, ahora sólo hay que asegurarse de aprender a llevar el ritmo para evitar fracasar, hacer el ridículo y en este caso, ser completamente miserables el resto de sus días.

Gerion se había despertado, nervioso, al salir el sol, impaciente por abandonar el templo de la mano de Cat, como su esposa. Finalmente estarían juntos y si conocía a Cat, podía estar seguro de su afecto, ella no sabía sentir a medias. A partir de entonces se había sentido asediado por todo tipo de temores.

—Padre ¿y si le fallara, si por alguna razón, llegara el día en que se arrepientiera de casarse conmigo, si dejara de ser digno de su afecto?— Tyrion lo miró, divertido, ¿era posible que ese muchacho tan cargado de honor y virtudes hubiera salido de sus entrañas? Debía ser el Stark en él, por supuesto, era culpa de Sansa. Con la mano le pidió que se acercara y cuando tuvo el rostro de su hijo a una buena distancia le asestó un bofetón con el dorso de la mano:

—Ahora sí has comenzado a decir estupideces, ahora ve a darte un baño, tienes que una princesa que desposar... y la próxima vez que dudes de ti mismo te daré un bofetón en cada oreja.

Bien, había sido suficiente vino para comenzar el día, él mismo comenzaría a prepararse para su aparición en ese maldito edificio rojo que parecía un establo ennoblecido más que un templo. Cómo soportaba Gendry a esos sacerdotes rojos estaba fuera de su comprensión, él mismo había tenido que tratar con ellos durante sus días en Mereen, pero negociar y participar del culto eran cosas muy distintas, era como caminar en la nieve y zambullirte en un lago congelado, una cosa se hace cuando no hay otro remedio, pero participar en la segunda voluntariamente era una locura. Se estaba preparando cuando se sorprendió al encontrar a Sansa completamente dispuesta. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado calmando los nervios de su hijo? Tal vez sería el agradable clima de la mañana pero el tiempo se le había pasado volando de la manera más placentera. Al menos hasta que unos gritos surgieron de la Torre del Invierno. La novia, Caeta Baratheon perseguía a su hermana y la jalaba del cabello soltando algunas de las perlas que adornaban la trenza que sostenía la mitad superior de su peinado.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho! Gerion pensará que se casa con un maldito pastel. Te dije que quería sólo una trenza, no un bollo en cada oreja.

—Cat, déjame explicártelo. Es importante que te veas diferente y especial en este día que... ¡AHHHHHHHH, ME ESTÁS ARRANCANDO EL CABELLO!

— ¡Te lo ganaste!— cinco damas de compañía, sin contar a Tamina, Alerie y Cenicienta hicieron lo posible por separar a Cat de su hermana mayor, que había instruido a sus peinadoras para trenzar su cabello en dos moños laterales que a parecer de Caeta parecían dos "bollos". La dorniense tuvo que intervenir y sacando una daga que llevaba escondida en su brazalete en forma de cobra cortó los listones y cintas que sostenían el peinado de la novia para soltar su cabello y así aplacar su furia. Con intención de calmarla, soltó y acomodó su cabello, diciéndole:

— ¿Ves? No ha pasado nada. Es más, creo que se ve mejor, así. Llévalo suelto, sólo pondremos la guirnalda sobre tu cabeza y estaremos listos para partir— Dicen que los dornienses son temperamentales, pero en ese aspecto, Tamina siempre se había parecido a su abuelo, Doran Martell, y tenía una mente ágil y perspicaz, pero paciente y taimada, capaz de medir los problemas y ponerles solución. Diplomacia y cálculo. En voz baja le susurró a su cuñada "ya podrás vengarte más tarde, por el momento solucionamos el problema, ten paciencia y respira", a lo que recibió una sonrisa de Cat. Tenía razón. Gerion era lo único que dominaba su mente y cuando pensó en cómo se vería cuando subiera los escalones del templo rojo y él la viera, sólo perdió la cabeza. No era tan grave, con el cabello suelto una vez más se había librado del desastre que su hermana consideraba elegante. Se calmaría. Muy pronto, las doncellas se acercaron con algo de reticencia y le colocaron los aretes de amatistas engarzados en filigrana de oro y la guirnalda de hojas de parra naturales, trenzadas con espigas de trigos y violetas.

Las trompetas comenzaron a sonar y las mujeres con sus panderos comenzaron a recorrer las calles con su música y sus listones. Gerion Lannister iba a desposar a Caeta Baratheon.

Poco a poco la familia entera fue emergiendo de sus respectivas cámaras y reuniéndose en la Barbacana de la Fortaleza se compararon los atuendos por primera vez. Resultó que, por coincidencia, Tamina y Alerie iban de rosa, aunque la segunda escogió un tono pálido, bordado con rosas rojas en el corpiño y se recogió el cabello con una redecilla, mientras que Tamina conservó el tono encendido característico de su reino y se adornó con el collar y los brazaletes de oro en forma de serpientes enroscadas que eran tan propios de los dornienses. Por otro lado, Cinella se puso un traje color naranja de mangas fruncidas en color mostaza que dejaba ver la camisola color marfil que llevaba debajo y se cerraba con cintas doradas, también llevaba a su pequeño príncipe en brazos, vestido en camisola blanca y jubón azul marino.

Era momento de la ceremonia, los esponsales, tal como se anunció con la llegada de la princesa Caeta, que bajó la escalinata del salón de baile de la reina usando el vestido de seda de Mereen que habían cosido sus costureras a partir de un regalo de Joanna Lannister, un tejido color hueso pero resplandeciente como "el agua clara que llega a la playa en forma de espuma de mar", o al menos eso decía la misiva que acompañaba el regalo, para dar testimonio de su agrado ante el enlace.

Se presentaron los documentos frente a los contrayentes y sus padres, se leyeron las declaraciones y se esperó la firma. En ellos, Gendry Baratheon y Tyrion Lannister firmaron las actas correspondientes a la unión de sus hijos, quienes también estamparon su rúbrica en los documentos estableciendo que a partir de ese momento y hasta el último de sus días, se convertían en una sola alma y una sola carne. Entonces comenzó la procesión hacia el templo de R'hllor. Gendry prefirió adelantarse y llegar al templo antes que los demás y Arya lo acompañó. La reina se preocupaba más por él que por Cat, quien estaba más segura y feliz que cualquier otra novia. Gendry estaba preparado, llevaba el jubón negro con botonadura de astas doradas y la maldita corona que odiaba con todo su ser, la que había sido del rey Robert, no la variación con rosas que habían llevado los usurpadores Joffrey y Tommen, pero que le molestaba de igual forma

Todavía en la Fortaleza, Lady Sansa organizó a toda la comitiva que salió de la Fortaleza Roja. En el camino hacia el templo, Jon cabalgó a la par de Sam, su amigo, su hermano. Hablaron sobre todo y sobre nada, hasta que al llegar al templo, Sam se detuvo un momento, pensando:

— Jon, cuando mi hijo se casó con la hija de tu prima, tu hermana, por crianza, nos hemos convertido en familia.

—Sam, siempre lo hemos sido— y se abrazaron, con una sonrisa de complicidad mientras que Lady Eli y la reina Wylla hablaban de ungüentos de alcanfor, útiles para las fiebres primaverales y esa corteza del este que parecía tener propiedades asombrosas para la cicatrización de heridas y sin embargo había subido de precio en el poniente.

Jon se puso al día con Samwell Tarly, disfrutando algo de tranquilidad para recordar viejos tiempos en la guardia. Sam estaba impaciente por presentarle a uno de sus hijos, "Aemon", que acompañaba a su esposa encinta en medio de la comitiva de damas que acompañaba a la novia. Cat, en medio de su damas, todas adornadas con guirnaldas y vestidos color lila bordados con cuentas plateadas y guirnaldas de hojas de parra en la cabeza, asomó la cabeza para investigar dónde debía comenzar la ceremonia.

El sacerdote Balto de Selhorys se encontraba a las puertas del templo desde el amanecer, esperando a los fieles y recibió a la comitiva nupcial con júbilo y plena disposición para realizar la ceremonia, mientras el pueblo, alborotado y feliz, con la cerveza corriendo con tanta fluidez como las bendiciones, servía de testigo. Los estandartes ondearon al viento y los vasallos se colocaron en las calles, a la espera de la ceremonia.

Cuando la novia subió las escaleras del templo rojo del brazo de Gendry pudo ver que Gerion ya se encontraba junto al fuego y y suspiró, a sabiendas de que el contrato había sido firmado. En ese momento, Balto de Selhorys, emergió de la oscuridad y dio inicio a la ceremonia:

—¿Quien viene a entregar a esta mujer en matrimonio?— preguntó el sacerdote.

—Yo— contestó Gendry— he aquí a Caeta Baratheon, una mujer adulta florecida, de nacimiento legítimo y cuna noble —dijo el rey herrero con voz firme pero apretando con fuerza la mano de Cat, a sabiendas de que tendría que entregarla en cualquier momento.

—¿Quién viene a pedirla?— preguntó una vez más el sacerdote.

—Yo, Gerion Lannister, hijo de Tyrion Lannister y Sansa Stark — Gendry puso la mano de Cat sobre la de Gerion y se apartó, tomando su lugar junto a Arya. La ceremonia continuó.

—Gerion — dijo el sacerdote— ¿compartirás tu fuego con Caeta y le darás calor cuando la noche sea oscura y albergue horrores?

—Juro que así será, juro por el fuego de R'hllor, así como por los antiguos y los nuevos dioses que daré calor a todos sus días— eso último lo agregó para no desairar a los siete ni a los dioses del norte.

—Caeta, ¿juras compartir tu fuego con Gerion y darle calor cuando la noche sea oscura y albergue horrores?

—Hasta que le hierva la sangre— contestó ella.

El sacerdote les dijo — Entonces, acercaos a mí y sed uno— A su señal, una pared de llamas se elevó con un rugido y Gerion y Caeta saltaron la zanja tomados de la mano.

—Dos se han adentrado en las llamas y uno emerge. Lo que el fuego ha unido nadie puede separarlo.

Al atravesar el fuego, Gerion le quitó la capa de doncella, la que llevaba el ciervo de los Baratehon y le colocó la suya con lentitud, como si quisiera alargar el momento lo más posible. Cuando Gerion se inclinó a besar a su esposa las llamas rugieron y el sacerdote elevó una oración. La capa de desposada era la misma que Sansa había mandado a hacer para el matrimonio de Joanna, ansiosa por deshacerse de cualquier cosa que hubiera tocado a Cersei Lannister.

Concluida la ceremonia, los novio se besaron y después saludaron a los habitantes de la ciudad, que habían acudido con entusiasmo a su boda. Cat le dijo a Gerion:

— Ellos son los verdaderos invitados a nuestra boda — a lo que él respondió con otro beso sincero. Entonces comenzaron su descenso por las escaleras del templo, seguidos de Arya y Gendry que montaron casi de inmediato mientras la multitud se arremolinaba en las calles para desearles felicidad y buena fortuna a los recién casados.

La comitiva nupcial se llevó un tiempo en atravesar la ciudad hasta la Colina de Aegon y la Fortaleza Roja. Cat y Gerion disfrutaron cada paso, con los músicos que los acompañaban y las flores que volaban sobre sus cabezas. Tardaron tres veces más que cualquier otro cortesano en recorrer la ciudad hasta la Fortaleza, pero se detuvieron a recibir cada bendición y cada manojo de hierbas o flores regalado por el pueblo, de tal forma que fueron los últimos en llegar a su propio festín.

Cat no podía sostener todas las flores y amuletos que le habían sido regalados en el camino cuando atravesó la barbacana de la fortaleza. Había tal alboroto que si no hubieran llegado a la recepción, nadie lo habría notado, la algarabía era demasiado grande y después de algunos platos y garrafas de vino, cerveza e hidromiel el gentío parecía estar celebrando el fin de un largo asedio o una difícil victoria, en lugar de una boda. En la mesa central, el rey en el norte, Jon Stark (poco importaba que tuviera sangre Targaryen) reía y brindaba con Samwell Tarly a su izquierda, y Tyrion y Gendry a su derecha. Los príncipes se ocupaban de sus esposas y las jóvenes damas de la casa Stokeworth recibían homenaje tras homenaje, lo que le ganó unas monedas de oro a Bronn en una apuesta que le ganó a Tyrion.

— En verdad estoy asombrado. Dime la verdad, Bronn, ¿quiénes son los padres de esas doncellas? Son bellas, refinadas e inteligentes, estoy seguro de que Lolys y tú se las robaron a algún campesino.

— Enano ingrato, ya verás, mis hijas saldrán con excelentes pretendientes de esta boda. ¿Cuánto apuestas?

— Ya he perdido bastante contigo, maldito rufián... bien, diez dragones.

— ¡Tacaño!— exclamó Bronn divertido, hasta que apareció Lady Sansa y reclamó la atención de su marido. Se acercaba el encamamiento y esperaba poder hacer algo por socorrer a su hijo, no sabía que Gerion y Cat ya lo tenían todo planeado. Para ellos, poco importaba, de hecho, los espectáculos, canciones y entretenimientos favorecían sus planes. Había sido idea de Cat, por supuesto, escapar del encamamiento: "No quiero que un montón de ancianas te arranquen la ropa sin que pueda tener al menos una daga para evitarlo". Gerion creyó que era muy divertido ver a Cat celosa, pero accedió a su plan, ya que él tampoco quería soportar que un grupo de ebrios le pusieran las manos encima a su novia. En cuando comenzaran a tocar "la doncella del árbol" escaparían en direcciones contrarias y se reencontrarían en la cámara nupcial, así tendrían una canción de ventaja, una de las favoritas de la multitud para evitar "la sandalia de la reina", si las canciones y declamaciones perfectamente planeadas por Cassana se retrasaban o adelantaban, estarían en problemas.

—Aquí viene esa maldita canción — le murmuró Arya a Gendry.

—Curioso, es mi favorita.

—Eso es porque Lem comenzó a cantarla aquel día en que nos pillaron por pelear en el piso de la forja.

—Tú me atacaste primero, yo sólo te hacía un cumplido.

—Tú sabes que hubiera preferido una corona de hierba.

—Sí, y yo hubiera preferido una forja y a ti en un lecho de hojas, pero míralos— Arya y Gendry ubicaron a todos y cada uno de sus hijos, menos Cat, repartidos en las mesas del banquete. Ned sostenía al pequeño Robb sobre su rodilla, Cassana limpiaba con su pañuelo las mejillas rebosantes de comida de su hijo mayor, Elenei reía junto a su esposo ante alguna anécdota o curiosas relatada por Lord Tarly, Orys bailaba con su esposa y Yoren sostenía la mano de la suya mientras ella intercambiaba pequeñas cortesías con las princesas norteñas.

 _"Mi cama de plumas te espera_

 _suave y mullida, corazón._

 _Vestida de seda amarilla,_

 _coronada por mi pasión,_

 _de mi amor la reina elegida._

 _Y yo tu señor, con tesón_

 _protejo mi sangre y tu vida;_

 _mi espada te hará de blasón_.

—¡Tú espada! Y yo que pensé que Anguy tenía algo de seso. La espada soy yo.

— Cierto, pero ¿y el martillo?

—Bien, podemos decir que estamos a mano, igual que nuestra camada. Todos están emparejados y establecidos.

—Lo están, pero antes que nada, están vivos, felices y seguros. ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado? Somos capaces de crear cualquier tipo de terror en nuestra imaginación pero es raro que alguien crea o llegue a ver tanta felicidad— Gendry tenía razón. Imaginar la desdicha es muy fácil pero idear lo contrario es poco seguro y serían prósperos porque se había ganado la guerra y un trono, aunque hubieran sido la última pareja en todo Poniente que quisiera ocuparlo.

—Como en las canciones que tanto le gustaban a Sansa, sólo faltaría decir que "todos fueron felices y comieron perdices"— bromeó Arya con un trozo de perdiz asada en el extremo de su cuchillo.

En el fondo, los músicos terminaron la canción:

 _La doncella del árbol reía,_

 _al joven brindó una sonrisa._

 _Entre bailes dijo traviesa:_

 _'Espera no hay tanta prisa,_

 _me haré un vestido con hojas_

 _y el rocío que traiga la brisa._

 _Tú serás mis amor del bosque,_

 _y yo esperaré de esa guisa._

En cuanto los músicos concluyeron la última estrofa, Cat y Gerion se miraron con aires de complicidad y emprendieron una carrera hasta la cámara nupcial, donde detendremos esta narración, para que el lector imagine toda la dicha de la joven pareja y se entere de la longevidad de la Casa Baratheon, de la que hubo varios Roberts, otros Eddards, y tres o cuatros Gendrys, a lo largo de varios siglos, en los que cada pareja conoció la dicha y todos los miembros de la familia fueron felices y comieron perdices.

FIN


End file.
